A Devil's Justice
by Zer0the0mega108
Summary: By day he is high school student and teenager Ragna Redgrave, by night he is the vigilante of Redgrave City: Half human, half devil and son of the Legendary Dark Knight. He will learn what it means to be a hero, what it means to love, and regain a family. He will face the forces of Hell, Heaven, and Pantheons to protect all he loves while doing it in STYLE! OC/Large harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to another story of Zer0's. Yes another story but not just any: A special one that I have been working on for a little bit, it appeared in my mind a few weeks ago and I just had to write it. Welcome...to A Devil's Justice. This story is honestly a really great one that I am gonna enjoy writing, mainly my characters progression in the series.**

 **I cannot go into to much, but I'll let you read and I'll get into the main juicy stuff at the end of the story. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: I do not own anything here. Justice League is owned by DC, DMC is owned by Capcom, but the only thing I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Rise of the Devil Part 1**

 **(Red Grave City)**

The world was filled with monsters: some hidden in the shadows, some in plain sight that wish to terrorize cities with their insanity. Some are good at hiding their true intentions, and those caught in their crossfires are the unlucky ones. Like the same can be said for one eight year old girl tied down on a bed in her shirt and panties. Her name was Anna Hernandez, she was stolen from her home in the dead of night. She didn't know what she did wrong, she was so nice to this man when they accidentally bumped into each other. Now here she was: her innocence defiled, her soul crushed…. By a monster.

CLICK.

Her eyes widen as she half expected the man that kidnapped her to enter the room. She heard footsteps hit the ground softly behind her, the room so silent she might as well hear her own footsteps. She thought this was the man's new kind of twist at torturing her, use the window like he was a burglar. She attempted to struggle against her bonds but the only movement she could make was her head. She saw a shadow above her, the only light in the room was the ceiling, as a being with a hood stood over her. Tears fell down her face as she started sniffing in fear waiting for the worse to come, a hand reaching out for her. She watched as the shadowy being reached over his shoulder and pulled on something, her fear skyrocketed at seeing a very large sword be pulled out. She cried as the blade swung down, then the room was silent.

"Anna?" A voice called out as a door opened from above, a man stepping down. He was a handsome man, with perfect skin, strong jaw, little baby fat, blonde hair and blue eyes. All a perfect face, a perfect mask for the monster known as Adrian Jacobs. He owned a chain of hardware stores, volunteered at soup kitchens, coached middle school football.

And tortured little girls. Perhaps there was a reason for it: humans are not born monsters, they are made. Adrianne walked down the stairs where he kept Anna only to find her bed (table) to be completely empty, the rope that bound her sliced in half. His handsome face soon contorted into anger, reaching for his secret gun.

"Where did you go, you little bitch?!" He snarled as he scanned the entire room yet saw no sign of her. How the hell could she escape? It was then that he notice a shadow from the light above him, turning around his eyes widen in shock and fear seeing the shadowy figure. Before he could react a left hook sent him flying across the room and had not been held back he would not only have had all his tooth knocked out, his jaw broken, he would have been dead. He crashed into some boxes, spitting out a cups worth of blood as the being walked towards him. Adrianne pulled out his pistol and fired at the being, however he was shocked as the bullets did absolutely nothing to the figure, one even hit the only light source in the room unless he turned on the main lights.

"S-Stay away from m-!"

WHAM!

KRAAK!

Adrianne was once again hit in the cheek, but he had no time to recover as the mysterious figure pulled him by his hair and hoisted him into the air. Adrianne felt the air leave him as a knee crashed into his ribs, breaking three as well. Adrianne was sent flying face first into the wall, nose broken and unconscious. The figure walked over to a switch and turned the other lights on, they reached into clothes and pulled out a camera. They started taking pictures of the room before putting the picture down and pulling out a piece of paper. Twenty minutes later the sirens of police echoed on the street before several barged into the apartment. They made their way downstairs and they were surprised at the sight before them. A bloody faced man tied next to a table and a camera on the table with a piece of paper on it. One of the officers reached down and took the paper, reading what was on it.

'Evidence to put this monster away' :3

Meanwhile, across the city, a woman sat at her table with a cup of coffee in her hand, and her head resting in her other. She hasn't slept in days, how could she? She hasn't seen her daughter in weeks, and no one can find her: Not the cops, not her family, and not even herself. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't do anything, she felt so helpless.

CREEK!

She looked up, hearing sounds of soft footsteps above her, in her daughters room. She cautiously walked up stairs and towards her daughters door. She peeked in but the moment her eyes laid on the bed she gasped and swung the bed open.

"Anna….Oh my god, Anna!" Anna eyes bolted open as she looked over to see her mother. Tears fell down their cheeks as mother and daughter hugged each other in comfort. Anna mother thanked whatever God came and brought her daughter back in her arms in safety, while Anna was thankful for the being that saved her.

From the other side of the building, staring across into the window and watching the two comfort each other. A figure watched them crouched with his arms resting on his knees, while his coat fluttered against the wind. Their mouth covered by a rag but the lip area formed into a smile, a light sigh of happiness escaped their throat before something started ringing. Looking down they saw their watch ringing, pointing out his next move.

"One last thing tonight, then home." With that the figure dashed across the building. Jumping across them with moves that would make a parkour master faint from shock and the pure awesomeness.

(Docks)

"Come on boys! Keep moving those crates." A thug yelled as he ordered his men around. The thugs were currently moving crates of weapons into three trucks. The group of thugs worked for one big time Crime Lord: Tobias Whale. He was one of the big time Crime Lords in Redgrave City, while not as big as the Penguin or Black Mask in Gotham he was not someone you want to be on his bad side. Whale sent his men to the docks to...borrow some weapons for the RCPD.

"We've gotta move these crates or Whale will have our heads." The main thug said as two of his men carried a crate over to him. They dropped him the crate as he opened its contents to reveal rockets made from ARGUS.

"Damn, look at those babies. Enough power to blast through a tank and level a building." The thug said as he picked up one and aimed it at some crates, scaring the two thugs. He chuckled before putting it back, closing the crate. "Now put those in the trucks, we gotta get these to Whale….before you know who gets here."

None of the thugs, except for the new muscle head, need to be reminded who to look out for. This vigilante was no Batman, but he took down several outposts of Whales and taken down several small crime lords. No one knew who the guy was but they heard some myth about how wherever the vigilante went, that monsters followed behind. Of course those were myths and on one has seen any sight of these 'monsters'. "Boss doesn't want that vigilante getting in the way again."

"Aw shucks, Whales reminds you guys of me?" Every thug jumped at the sound of a voice call out to them, a male one. "Guess I don't need to make a sneaky introduction." Was the last thing the voice said, followed by a red blur and a cry of pain. They all turned to see one of their own smashed into the ground, a figure above him with the lights on him. For the ones who never saw this vigilante finally got a good look of them, and were quite surprised at who stood before them.

A young male like figure, standing at 6'1, with pale white skin from the only sight of skin on his arms. He wore a long red coat with the hood over his head covering his face, a rag covering his mouth, a black muscle-shirt beneath that, a pair of black pants, and military combat boots. He wore fingerless gloves, the thugs notice two pistols holstered on each side of his waist, and what was on his back surprised and scared the thugs: The blade was half the teens body with the max height reaching his chest if they were to be compared side by side, the colors crimson red, light orange, and pure silver colored the blade. The handle was red with the pommel was a curved end, connecting to a red curved guards, three red gems on the center of the blade. The blade orange metal moved forward like hellfire spewing from the mouth of a demon, but from it came cold steel of the end of the blade, with an orange tip like a snake tongue. It was quite the sight to see as the teen dusted off his hands and turned to the thugs.

"Though a kick ass one is always necessary for a hero like me." The hooded vigilante exclaimed with a thumb to his chest, before pointing at the thugs. "Now puts the crates down, or else."

"Or else what? You gonna take us down Mr…..uh.." The leader looked at his thugs, before back at the vigilante. "Whats your name again?"

"What?" The vigilante asked before he slapped his forehead in realization. "Oh shi-Right, my name. It's uh…..Um...one second." Turning his back to them they heard ruffling as the vigilante searched into his coat. "Okay...No not that one….Never again…...How about no…..God why did I write that one…..Fuck it." Crumpling up a piece of paper the vigilante tossed it aside and turned back to the thugs. "Beware villains! For if you do not put down your weapons, you will face the wrath of….The Crimson….Um….Kitsune!" The vigilante exclaimed **(Crimson Kitsune?: The Young Hero)** with his left index finger pointed at them, taking a pose like he was some sort of promotional hero.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...It's a work in progress." The vigilante shrugged, and that was all that needed to be said before several thugs pulled out their guns and fired at the vigilante. However they were very surprised as the Vigilante danced around the bullets, before hopping into the air like a spinning blade. He reached into his pockets and pulled out two objects in each hand: Both heavily modified Smith and Wesson Model 500 double-action revolvers, one was crimson red and the other oceanic blue. They both had traditional 6-shot cylinder with targeting sights, the guns also has a molded wooden grip and an intricate design on both guns: On the red was a scarlet Sun and on the left was a Full Lunar Moon that were carved into the left side of the guns.

He twirled the guns before pulling the triggers, unleashing a hail of bullets far faster than any Machine gun in the world. Each shot, each bullet went right through the barrel of the guns each thug was holding, the force caused the guns to explode. The thugs cried in pain as their hands burned and some shrapnel's hit them not to kill but for pain as whatever remained of the guns crumbled to the floor. The vigilante landed back on the ground and holstered his guns, taking a bow.

"Bullseye. Now whose next?" The leader gave an annoyed grunt, before turning around and gesturing to someone near the trucks.

"Lunkhead, take care of him." The Vigilante watched as a very large man, standing two heads taller than him, drop a box and walk past the thugs and towards the vigilante. The thing that stood out about this Lunkhead was that there was a huge lump on his forehead, hence his name. The stared the other down, no fear in the other eyes, before the vigilante spoke up.

"So…..how'd you get the lump?" The vigilante asked politely as he pointed at the lump on the mans head. The gargantuan man stoic face lighten up, like a baby as it pointed at his head.

"Mean Batman hurt me. Pain won't go away." Lunkhead said, his voice sounded uneducated like that of a child.

"Oh man, thats cool that you met Batman, sucks that he did that. Hey it could be worse, I heard from some other thugs that Batman kicked a guy so hard his footprint was permanent on the guys face and now he goes by Bootface." The Vigilante said, making Lunkhead laugh at such a funny name like Bootface. Once they stopped laughing the muscle head thug sniffed the air, before looking down at the vigilante.

"You have candy?"

"Oh yeah." The vigilante reached into his coat and pulled out a wrapped chocolate bar. The piece of candy made Lunkhead face beam with happiness at seeing his favorite delectable.

"I was saving this for after taking you guys down but I can get another. Here ya go big guy." Lunkhead giggles like a child as the vigilante opened the candy bar and have it to Lunkhead. The whole time the other thugs were just jaw dropped, never in there lives would they see a hero talk to their muscle like he was having a conversation you would have with a friend. The main thug right eye was twitching in annoyance, he hates idiots and Lunkhead was the worse.

"Lunkhead love chocolate. Red hero Lunkhead new friend." Lunkhead exclaimed happily while the vigilante chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"LUNKHEAD!" Lunkhead turned around to see his superior glaring at him, short growls escaping the mans throat as his shoulders moved up and down.

"TAKE THE HERO OUT!" Lunkhead looked back at the vigilante, then at his unfinished candy. He did this a few more times before frowning and handing the hero the unfinished candy.

"Lunkhead hurt friend now." The Vigilante sighed as he took the candy bar and put it away.

"No hard feelings big guy." With that Lunkhead made the first move by pulling his fist back, an obvious and predictable move as it came barreling towards the masked hero. It came to shock however from the others as he caught the punch….with on finger. "Which is why I am not going to knock you out." Was the last thing said before the vigilante roundhouse kicked Lunk knee sending straight on his back. The vigilante disappeared in a flash of red before reappearing and kicking a man so hard he went flying through the wall and into a metal crate. He karate chopped a a thug on the back of his neck, knocking him out with a single tap. One thug tried to knock him out in the back of the head with a crowbar, only to watch the metal bent upon impact and leave little effect on the vigilante as he grabbed by the collar before tossing him into another. While his men were being taken down one by one the leader ran towards one of the crates near the truck and opened up its contents. He pulled out the rocket launcher and turned to see all his men on the ground unconscious.

"Okay, now put the rocket and dow-Oh who am I kidding your not going to." The thug chuckled as he aimed at the vigilante and pulled the trigger. The rocket flew out of the tube, flying towards the hero. The thug was however confused that the hero didn't move as the rocket was mere feets away from him. The vigilante reached out at speeds beyond humans and grabbed the side of the rocket. He skated across the ground before slowly halting to a stop, but what made the thug mouth drop was that the rocket was in his hand still spewing flames yet the boy held it so casually it was like a baseball to him.

"Pretty cool, right? It's a good thing I caught it otherwise y'all be dead." The vigilante said before he spun around twisting his hand with the rocket like it was a javelin, throwing it towards the thug. The guy screamed as the rocket flew past him and out of the building, beyond the docks before it exploded. The thug was jaw dropped before he heard footsteps behind him, the hero slowly making his way towards him. Quickly grabbing another rocket he reloaded the launcher before turning around to face the masked hero.

 _SHING!_

"Now that took sometime to master." The masked vigilante said, in his right hand was the massive claymore blade. The vigilante was confused before he felt the launcher weight leave his arm. Looking down he was shocked to see the rocket in multiple pieces, his body shaking in fear. "Took me a few tries, some with test dummies but one of the last ones I cut a man's arm into pieces." The thug was about to scream before a fist came barreling into his face, knocking him out cold. "But he murdered people so fuck him."

In a short amount of time the vigilante had all the thugs tied in a giant circle, metal pipes binding them. The only one who wasn't tied was Lunkhead, the big muscle head was sitting next to a wall rubbing the back of his head.

"Here ya go, big guy." Lunkhead looked up but was surprised to see another chocolate bar from the hero. He giggled happily as he took the candy and started eating it, the hero patting his head before walking towards the thugs.

"The Police will be here soon, and I am sure you will be happy to tell them where Tobias other hangouts are, right?" The thugs nodded their head quickly, scared of the vigilante.

"Y-You'll never g-get away with this!" The thug stuttered. "T-T-Tobias will not s-stand fo-"

"Geez dude, you're acting like I'm Batman." The vigilante said as he held his coat up. "I'm just a vigilante with super kick ass sword, powerful guns, and big-"

 **"Sparda."**

"...Problems. By any chance are one of you guys so hungry that your stomach rumbles out words?" The vigilante asked, all the thugs shaking their heads no. "...Yeah I ask for to much." The vigilante turned around and walked towards the center of the room, scanning the shadows and racks for anything out of the ordinary. All was silent in the warehouse, even Lunkhead stopped eating his candy, as the vigilante reached for his blade.

 _SHING!_

 _SHING!_

 **"Sparda."** The thugs jumped out of their skin hearing the deep monstrous voice within the shadows, the sound of metal scraping against something. From the shadows something moved against the racks, sound of clanking echoed in the building with each step. They all watched as some sort of creature stepped from the shadows and into the light, the thugs shocked to see what it was.

"Is….that a….puppet?" A thug asked, before he gasped seeing a blade inches from his face. He looked up to see the masked man holding a kunai inches from his face, before he flung it aside to the ground and turned back to the thing. The 'puppet' stood at six feet, its made of wood that could withstand flames of earth and would take something beyond, its choice of clothes seemed jester like with a robin hood hat on its head, and in its hand was three knives. It's head shot up and caused the thugs to scream in fear seeing the blood red eyes and razor sharp teeth. **(Marionette: World's deadliest Puppet)**

"A Marionette actually…..a demon of Hell." The vigilante said surprising the thugs. Did he actually say Demon? Hell? That shit was real? Then again Superman was an alien from another planet it wasn't so far fetched, yet….Demons? Hell?

"Are you serious? Demons?"

"Yep. Demons of the first circle: Limbo." The vigilante said as he heard more clanking and looked around to see several more Marionettes to appear from the shadows. "They are technically specters taking form of marionettes since puppets are fucking terr-!" The vigilante ducked under a swing from behind, spin kicking the marionette into oblivion. The Marionette did not hesitate to lunge at the same time swinging their arms wildly. The Marionettes dashed across the warehouse towards the masked hero, intent on taking his heart.

All the while our masked super powered teen dodged and ducked under the blades with ease, before jumping into the air. He pulled out his two pistols and unleashed a hail of storm upon the demons, reducing them to splinters and smoke. He landed back on the ground as more of the demons swung at him. Meanwhile the thugs could only watch the bloodbath, without the blood, as these puppet demons were destroyed by the dodging masked hero.

 **"Sparda."** The thugs turned to see one of the Marionette walk from the shadows, two cleavers in its hands. It prepared for a sneak attack, until it started sniffing the air, smelling a distinct aroma that strengthened it: fear. It turned its head towards the thugs, startling them from the sudden action as they tried to kick themselves away. The demon slowly made its way towards them, spinning the blades excitedly.

"Lunkhead!" The thug yelled looking at the musclehead, but he was currently preoccupied clapping and chuckling as he watched the masked vigilante fight the demons. The thugs tried their hardest to push themselves away from the coming demon but it was futile as the Marionette made its way towards them. It snarled and raised its cleaver overhead, preparing to cleave them all in two.

"NO!"

 _SHING!_

 ** _CRACK!_**

The thugs jaws dropped as the demon body fell lifeless, the large blade protruding from its chest oozed with black liquid. The masked vigilante pulled the blade away from them and placed it on his shoulder, the Marionette still on his blade.

"No one dies while I'm around….even if they are dirt bags." The vigilante said as he turned back to the remaining Marionettes. "Batter up." With a mighty swing he sent the dead Marionette flying off his blade and towards the other Puppet demons. The mere force shook the entire dock and obliterated all of the demons into nothing but shattered wood.

"Spaaaaa….." The last demon muttered before whatever life it had disappeared. All was silent in the warehouse as the masked vigilante holstered his sword, dusting his hands off.

"You…..You saved us?" The thug asked shocked that the vigilante, after beating them up, saved them from fucking demons.

"Of course I did, I'm a hero." The masked vigilante said, before the distant sounds of sirens echoed from outside the docks. "And that is my cue to leave. Remember: Be good Samaritans, choose a better life, confess everything, bye Lunkhead I'll visit sometime!" With that the Vigilante bolted out of the warehouse waving goodbye to the muscle head, disappearing from sight. By the time the cops arrived they found the thugs tied up and one easy muscle, and needless to say all the thugs were willing to confess. From a building across the docks the teen watched as the thugs were taken away, smiling at another job well done.

"Now a hero deserves a good night's rest." He said as he reached into his coat and pulled out his IPhone and headphones. He tapped through the songs before he landed on the perfect end the night song.

"Hey, hey. What's the matter with your head? Yeah…" The masked hero sung as he danced across the buildings. It took him about ten minutes of jumping across buildings but he finally made it to his apartment. It wasn't exactly a five star hotel, but it was far from being a shitty place and he got good deal from the owner.. She was a very sweet old lady who was never stern but so long as he didn't throw a party in her five story, and that he paid at least at the end of the month or half the second one he was fine.

"And home." He whispered as he opened his sliding glass door slowly, making sure not to wake up anyone. Once he made it inside he pulled his blade out and placed it on the hanger for his sword. He pulled off his guns and belt and put them in a chest hidden for anyone to enter his home. He walked into his room and into the bathroom, turning on the light, pulling down his hood and masked. Under the mask was a boy in his teen years, about seventeen years old, and he had pale white skin complexion. He had no baby fat anywhere on his face, sapphire blue eyes, and hair white as snow and in a ponytail that reached his neck.

"Well Ragna Redgrave, you sir have done another successful night." Ragna **(Ragna Redgrave: Half Blood Hero)** , as he now speaks to himself, spoke with a tone of pride as he peeled off his clothes and put them in the wash machine. He'll clean them when he gets back from school tomorrow. "Saved a little girl from a perverted monster, battle demons, and saved some thugs. You Mr. Redgrave are why this town can sleep a little more peacefully at night." Ragna was now in his boxers as he exited his bathroom and sprawled on his bed, snuggling into his pillow. "And now I can have a nice, quiet, relaxing-"

 **BEEP! BEEP!**

"...Shower." Ragna muttered as he turned off his alarm, signaling him that he had to get to school. Guess he was so focused about taking down the thugs that he forgot the time. He hopped off his bed and bolted into his shower. Several minutes later Ragna Redgrave walked out of his apartment in a school uniform that consisted for males: a clean white T-Shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Ragna found the choice of clothes freaky but he couldn't do much about it. His breakfast was a simple piece of toast as he slid down the rails of the stairs and towards the main door just in time to see the owner, who was also the working as the front desk, waiting for him.

"Another day of running Mr. Redgrave?"

"You know me Ms. Nyxly. Got a lot of stuff and no brakes on this train." Ragna said as he waved goodbye and left the old woman to her work.

 **(A Devil's Justice)**

"Hi, Ricky." Ragna said walking through the big doors, waving to the security officer. He had time so he made a stop: Star Labs. One of the many side jobs he had was working as an assistant for a scientist here: it was mainly carrying tools and handing certain things but it put food on the table.

"Hey kid." The security officer said not looking up from his paper. It was a daily routine for him: let the kid through since he had a ID pass into the labs, and just say hi.

"Hi Doctor Holiday!" Ragna said walking down the hallway, waving at one of his favorite scientist. A woman in her thirties was the definition, if she had a daughter, of a milf. She had the perfect hourglass figure, brown hair wrapped in a bun and glasses hanging off her nose.

"Here to get that ape out of his office?" Holiday asked with a smirk.

"Hasn't left huh?"

"Been in there all night." Holiday answered.

"Welp, that's why I'm here." With that Ragna left waving and saying 'hi' to everyone that walked past him until he made it to a certain door. Pushing it open he smiled at seeing his friend, who had his back turned to him and was staring through a microscope.

"Shouldn't you be in School, Mr. Redgrave?"

"Shouldn't you be out in the Sun, Doctor Holland?" Alec Holland, (Alec Holland: The Scientist) best scientist in Redgrave City STAR Labs, researcher in Bio-Restorative and creating a formula, and great friend of Ragna. He was a man in his thirties, with strong cheekbones, blonde hair, and green eyes. He was currently on the works of creating a formula that would stimulate hormonal growth in plants that would allow them to regrow quickly in barren lands. Ragna tried to be interested in it, and it wasn't because he didn't care, but he never really could understand it…..maybe that is why he has a C in Science. Still Holland was very patient with Ragna, since the boy was a great listener and people person and would take time out of his day to help Holland.

"I will go out there once I am done with this prototype." Ragna chuckled as he hopped on the table next to Holland. "You know your not suppose to sit on the table."

"And we're not supposed to eat here but I still bought you breakfast." Ragna said pulling out a bag from his backpack and putting on the other side of him. "How's it going with the formula?"

"Terrible. The seed is not reacting to the formula, and this is just test seed B, A have yet to break out of their Amygdal decori-I've lost you haven't I?" Holland asked looking at Ragna who was trying to process the words and understanding, before he scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry Doc." Holland sighed before chuckling, patting the boys shoulder.

"It's fine, that is why I am the Scientist and your not. Thank you for the breakfast by the way." Holland said taking the bag. "If it makes you feel better I shall take a lunch break, instead of trying to perfect a formula that will save not only plant life but human life, and go outside later." Ragna smiled as he hopped off the table and patted Hollands back.

"Thanks Doc, got to head out don't want to be late!" Ragna ran towards the door, leaving a smiling doctor.

"That boy." Holland chuckled as he opened his back, before gasping. "Ragna! You know I hate Sausage sandwi-And he's gone." Holland groaned as he had to clean his sandwich now.

 **(Redgrave High School)**

"MADE IT!" Ragna yelled as he bolted into his first period class, which was Math, and jumped into his seat. His Math teacher, Mr. Olsen, tapped his arm as he stared at Ragna.

"Why thank you for making it on time….for second period." Ragna eyes widen as some of the other kids laughed at him. Ragna groaned as the other students gathered their things, when something landed on his desk. Looking down he saw written math on the paper, and looked up to see one of his friends, a girl trying her best to keep a straight face.

"I wrote down the lesson for today, I hope it's easy for you Ragna." The student said as Ragna took the paper, before smiling at her.

"Thanks Kyrie, this is awesome." The girl eeped **(Kyrie: The childhood friend)** and hid her mouth covering her blush. Kyrie Eleison was a seventeen year old girl, she had light burnt orange hair that was in a ponytail at the back of her head. She wore the school uniform: grey button up suit, white button shirt, green skirts, and white leggings. Ragna swears the VP is into anime, since he makes the choices of clothes….or hentai. Who knows.

Anyways she has been one of Ragna's first friends when he arrived in Redgrave City eight years ago, when he arrived in elementary school. Most of her family lived across sea, she was living with her aunt here in Redgrave. She always seemed to be very shy, she wasn't always but it seem to happen a lot more when they got older….wonder why.

"N-No problem." With that Kyrie left leaving the boy alone as he gathered his things and bolted to the next class. After some more classes it was finally time for lunch, and Ragna was getting his very lunch ready: Meat Lovers Pizza. He had to admit Pizza was by far his favorite food, and why wouldn't it? That godly melted cheese, the beautiful marinara sauce, and that delicious bread. Now some would question if Pizza was a good taste since Ragna usually ate it a lot, not all the time, but a lot. However when you swing a ten ton sword (By human standards) and jumped across buildings you tend to stay in shape.

"If it isn't my favorite little pip squeak." A voice called out before two large hands covered Ragna eyes and he felt his feet leave the ground.

"Ah shit, get off me Vic." Ragna heard a chuckle as Vic let him down **(Victor Stone: The Athlete)**. He turned around to see his other friend, Victor Stone smiling down at him. Victor Stone was an African American that stood a head taller then Ragna, the guy was probably one of the tallest dudes in school which also came in handy when your a Star Football player for the Redgrave Football Team: The Reapers (Sounds dark, but that is the point from Ragna's perspective.). Ragna met Victor after he and his father, who works at STAR Labs, moved here because of his job. Ragna and Victor instantly got along and because of Ragna Victor became one of the best Football players on the team, which also gets the attention of Coaches for the bigger leagues.

"Sorry buddy, couldn't help but surprise you. Heard you were late to class again." Ragna chuckled nervously as they gathered their foods.

"Yeah, had to make a stop at Star Labs, meetup with my friend." The mention of Star Labs bought a frown to Victor face. Ragna didn't know Victor dad that well, mainly because the man seemed to work day in and day out rarely ever appearing. That caused a gap between Vic and his father even before he came to town, but luckily Vic had Ragna who was great company. Victor would never stroke Ragna's ego but the guy always made everyone smile in the room, whether it was at himself or those around him.

"Did….did you see my Dad?" Ragna sighed at the question, shaking his head no as they sat down at their table.

"I'm sure he will make it to the next game." Ragna said enthusiastically.

"You said that the last four games."

"...Fifth times the charm."

"Who cares about your Dad, Vic." The two turned to see someone sit down in front of them. She was Artemis Crock, who was a half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese teenage girl of average height **(Artemis Crock: The Rebel)**. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair and dark gray eyes. Her blonde hair reached all the way down to her waist, which she had tied in a ponytail. Artemis was one of Ragna's other friends, and was the typical 'tough girl' of the group, in contrast to Kyrie shyness. Artemis moved here with her crippled mother during Middle school, and Ragna was the first to be her friend, mainly because every other kid feared her. "The old ass never once appeared at one of your games, why should you care?"

"It's just the thought that counts, I just want him to prove that he still loves me." Victor said.

"Hey come on, Vic." Ragna started putting a hand on his friends shoulder. "Sure the dude never appears at one of your games, or for any of the visits, or the Proms-!"

"Just digging yourself a hole, Ragna." Artemis muttered.

"But your Dad still loves you, maybe you should just talk to him." Ragna suggested, pulling out his security pass. "You can borrow my pass to Star Labs and see him tonight."

"Thanks Ragna." Vic sighed as he stared at the pass. "But it isn't that easy, I've tried that once and all he did was push me out, like his work is more important."

"Well it sounds like your giving up, and the Victor Stone I know doesn't give up." Ragna said, making Victor smile.

"Alright I'll give it a sh-!" Before Victor could finish, a bowl of mash potatoes smacked into the back of Ragna's head. Victor and Artemis eyes widen before they heard laughter, turning to the source none were surprised to see Dash Thompson (Who for some reason called himself Flash Thompson as if he was fast as the Flash), a fellow football player of Victor and constant bully of Ragna Redgrave.

"Sorry Mashna." Dash grinned as he and his fellow foll-friends followed him into another part of school as Artemis handed Ragna all the napkins.

"Could you by any chance 'accidentally' tackle him so hard he shits himself?" Artemis asked looking at Victor who nodded his head.

"You okay Ragna? I don't know why you take his crap." Victor said as Ragna started sniffing the air.

"...The mash could use more seasoning." If Artemis and Victor could face drop animated style they would, so instead Artemis smacked her forehead and Victor smiled.

"He's fast and stuff, but not as fast as me." The three turned to see one of the televisions on, it was currently on the News channel because their Principal always wants constant report of the outside world in case of safety hazards for the school. It was currently switching through reports and interviews on opinions on the famous Man of Steel, Superman.

"Man, it must be real easy for those heroes." Victor said watching as they interviewed the Flash. Truth be told he would love to be a hero, maybe then his father would actually pay attention.

"Yes, nothing more easy about how lazy they are on not putting their underwear on right." Artemis grumbled. She hated super heroes, just some weirdos in capes and underwear….but she had reasons to hate metas.

"Yeah, it would be cool to be with them." Ragna said smiling. Deep down he would love to meet those heroes, especially the likes of Superman, Batman, and Flash. They were somewhat the reason he wore a mask to protect his identity, and the whole no kill rule (Mainly on humans). He never understood it and that was mostly for Batman, I mean the guy got villains that are literally clowns. He still respected the hero and wish to one day meet him.

"Wonder why we never get interviews on our hero." Victor said making Ragna eyes widen.

"Maybe because he is a vigilante and the cops don't like him." Artemis answered.

"That could be the main reason, yeah." Ragna answered. Truth be told the RCPD did not like him, not one bit.

"But the guy saves people, and takes down criminals like that Tobias guy." Victor said. "And I'm sure someone like you Artemis got to admit he is cute."

"Whether I think he is cute or not is none of your business." Artemis said with a growl.

"...So you think he is cute?" Ragna asked.

"I don't even know what he looks like, maybe that is why he wears the mask so he can hide his Igor face." Artemis said rolling her eyes.

"...That was mean." Ragna thought with anime tears as Artemis continued.

"To be fair though, at least he isn't destroying his city like the famous Man of Steel." Artemis said glaring at the tv which had a picture of Superman saluting. She hated that day, one moment they were all having a nice Saturday afternoon, the next the invasion begun. Redgrave wasn't hit hard like Metropolis but it didn't stop the fact that leading the forces was the Man of Steel himself. Ragna remembered that day too, however he only learned of it after he got back. He was fighting some inter-dimensional demon that threw him into a wasteland void and it took killing the demon to get him out.

"Yeah but he saved us all afterwards. We don't know what happened from his perspective." Victor said defending Superman.

"How about we stop this before it escalates. Superman is just like us…..except he is an alien, he's got super strength (Which I do too), speed, flight, heat vision…..I lost what I was gonna say." Ragna scratched his chin earning a groan from Victor and Artemis slamming her face on the table…..but that didn't stop the two from smiling at their friends oblivious nature. Ragna notice it was nearly time for the next class.

"Guess we should be heading for class." Ragna said standing up. "I'll see you guys and Kyrie after school."

"You up for some games on Friday?" Victor asked raising his fist.

"You know it." Ragna said fist bumping it in return.

"See ya later, dummy." Artemis said punching Ragna arm. The three parted way as Ragna made it his way to his locker. Unlocking it he reached in for his next period books, when he notice two girls talking nearby. Normally he would try to ignore it since it was usually gossip, but thanks to his super hearing he could hear it was not the normal gossip.

"Did you hear what happened to Brianna?" One girl asked.

"Yeah, didn't she and her family go camping near the mountains? Wait wasn't she supposed to come back four days ago?"

"Yeah. Turns out the local rangers found her hiding in a cave, all covered in blood. I asked her cousin what was happening and according to her Brianna is in the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"She had a deep scar in her shoulder that needed some stitches, but it was she talked about that scared me."

"What was it?"

"That her family was killed by some red bear."

"Red bear?"

"Yeah, apparently there has been some sightings of people going missing and reports of a giant red bear monster. I tell you what I hate to be the one to go up those mountains." The girls started walking to class, unaware of the white hair teen watching them go. He already knew what he had to do, and where he was going.

"Guess I'll have to do takeout." With that Ragna gathered his things and went to class, for now he was simply Ragna Redgrave your ordinary student. But tonight the vigilante was going to avenge some murdered people if his hunch was correct and it usually was.

 **(Mountains)**

Ragna whistled 'Southern Nights' by Glen Campbell as he trekked through the snow. He was currently near a river that traveled through the mountains and separated Redgrave City to Metropolis (Yes, they were close). After saying goodbye to his friends he quickly left for home, gathered his things and bolted to the mountains. Luckily his blood was always warm so he was never affected by the cold, the same can't be said for demon ice. That shit was beyond absolute zero, even beyond normal ice that if a human was hit in an ice cube they would be nothing more but ice.

It took him a few hours of searching, since sniffing out demons wasn't hard, he definitely smelled one but knowing where it was another story. He probably should have asked for a map but that also meant going to the rangers. No one should be hurt because of this demon, no one should be killed ever again. He heard crunching but smelled no demon, however that did not stop growling as several wolves walked from the shadows. They circled around Ragna as the teen stood still, after several seconds he went to his knee and offered his hand.

"Come here boy, come here." Ragna whistled the Alpha who stared at him. It slowly walked towards him, sniffing his hand and licking it. After a few more seconds it looked up and Ragna started petting its ear, the wolf allowed it. Soon the others joined as they sniffed and licked Ragna's face. Ragna wouldn't admit it but he was a great animal lover, of all kinds no matter how gross they looked. He could never own one sadly since the apartment had a no pets rule, and it wasn't because the owner hated them but she use to get constant complaints for pets so she had to make the rule.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

 **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"** Ragna eyes widen hearing a woman scream, followed by some monstrous roar that would make even murderers like Zsazz run away in terror. He stood up as the wolves backed away, even they knew what it was.

"Get out of here, I'll handle the rest." With that he started running towards the source, jumping past the trees before the smell of flesh, smoke, and blood filled his nostrils. He finally made it, and what he saw made his heart sank. A camp, three tents and a fire, the tents torn apart and blood everywhere. This was not the first time since he had seen this much blood so he could handle it, but it was still sickening. He notice some limbs around that were scatted across the snow as he slowly walked through.

"He…..hel...p…..m-me." Ragna eyes widen seeing a hand reach out for him. He ran over and saw a girl around his age, though it was too late to really save her. Her legs were gone and her stomach torn up with her intestines hanging out. She made a few croaks before the life slipped away, making Ragna sigh as he closed her eyes and set her down. The blood was fresh which meant it was still close.

 _SNAP!_

Ragna jumped out of the way as something smashed the ground where he was left, the ground breaking apart. Ragna landed on a tree letting his legs dangle as he got a good look of the creature: It was a demon, standing as big as a house and covered in red scales with hair sticking out. It had had long sharp claws that could level buildings that was attacked to gigantic hands that currently had a dead body in one. It's face was a mix of a dragon with goat like horns, and rows of razor sharp teeth that were not for show. Its tale wagged back and forth with a sharp sword like end to it, and its goat like feet that shook the earth with every step. The demon took a bite out of the dead human before sniffing the air, snarling as it turned to Ragna.

 **"...I thought I smelled a familiar scent."**

"Really? Because I smelled you ten miles away, that shit needs some axe or something." Ragna mused as he leaned on his hand, the demon snarling.

 **"So we finally meet face to face…...Son of Sparda."** The demon growled as it tossed the human remains away and walked towards Ragna.

"Oh big shock you know who I am. I'll count that as the one thousand, five hundred and seventy one times someone calls me that." Ragna said mentally checking it off.

 **"You jester now but you should be worried for I am not some worthless elite demon."** The demon said as it stood in front of Ragna.

"Really?"

 **"Yes. For I am Terror, I am a warrior of the Fifth Circle, I am….ANCALA!"** The demon roared **(Ancala: Champion of Wrath)** with fury as it's chest boiled with hell fire. **"And you shall…..What the?"** Ancala heard the sound of snoring, and look down to see Ragna leaning on the tree sleeping.

 **"...YOU LITTLE FUCK!"** Ancala roared as it swung its hand, destroying several trees and creating a large field but no sign of a dead Ragna.

"Sorry, what now?" Ancala turned around to see Ragna standing up, rubbing his eyes. "I feel asleep after the word yes." Ancala growled as he turned around and faced Ragna who pulled off his hood and mask.

 **"Ever since your bastard of a Father betrayed us I have dreamed of tasting his blood."** Ancala growled as he licked his lips. **"However I never got the chance when someone stole that chance, along with your whore of a mother."** Ancala growled unaware of the glare directed towards by Ragna. **"Now though, I can take this chance by slaying you and present your head to the Lords. Doing this they will give me everything, even the rank and power of a Duke, no President! No! Lord of Hell!"** Ancala bellowed as the snow melted around him, but he heard yawning and looked back to see Ragna yawning.

"Lord huh? No offense but you be more of a Jester. Hell most likely the guy they have at that one dinner that sits on the far end because no one likes them." That was all Ragna could say before he jumped off the tree as the demon slashed at him, destroying several miles of trees. He looked up to see Ragna flying above him as the Devil Hunter pulled out his pistols.

"Ebony, Ivory meet Ancala. We're gonna kill him." Ragna stated as he unleashed a bulletstorm on Ancala. The demon roared in anger as it felt its armor that no tank could penetrate be dented and some layers be blasted and blood splattering all around him. Ancala inhaled as his chest burned with fury, before he unleashed a ball of Hellfire at Ragna. The teen spun around the flame as Ancala fired several more, Ragna dodging each one. However he smirked as he planted one boot on the last ball of flame, kicking it back towards Ancala who was prepared to fire another. Ancala gagged as the fireball flew right into his throat, the collision caused an explosion within Ancala as he gagged in pain.

"And he scores! That's one for Grynffidor!" Ragna cheered as he planted back in the snow. Ancala roared in fury as he dashed at Ragna, swinging his claws wildly at the Blood of Sparda. Ragna dodged each swing with supersonic speed, casually dodging each swing that destroyed the land around them. He dodged as he distant himself from Ancala who grabbed the ground beneath Ragna. Ragna felt the ground shake as Ancala picked up the large chunk of earth before he hunked it towards the sky. Ancala chest burned before he unleashed a torrent of fire that seethed through the sky and towards the chunk of rock, reducing it to ashes. The smoke cleared and the demon saw no sign of Ragna, yet could still smell him. He turned around and saw Ragna dusting himself off.

"I think you need to cool down." Ragna mused as he rested his hands behind his head.

 **"Think you got jokes?"**

"I ain't no comedian, but I got a few jokes." Ragna said as pulled his fist back. "His a punchline." Ancala eyes widen as a fist came barreling into his cheek and launched him across the land away from Ragna as the teen landed back on the ground.

"Get it?" Ancala smashed the ground in anger as he stood back up and turned towards Ragna. He inhaled a deep breath puffing his chest out as it burned with fiery heat, before he fired another torrent of flames destroying everything in its path. Ragna was consumed by the flames, as the flames came to a stop. Ancala smiled in victory before he felt two boots slam into his face, sending him flying again.

"Almost scorched my clothes." Ragna said as he dusted himself off.

 **"THAT'S IT!"** Ancala roared as he stood back up, steam rising from his nostrils. **"I will not stand here and be made a joke by some bastard child! You will die just like your traitorous father burn just like your CUNT OF A MOTHER!"** That single statement left the area silent, not even the animals squeak or growled….mostly because they were probably some scorched pile of ash. Ragna was silent from that statement, his coat flailing against the wind, before he sighed.

"Yep." Was the last thing Ancala heard before he cried in anguish, biting his own tongue and his eyes bulging out. Ragna fist was drilled deep within Ancala chest, burying deep within the armor.

"Was that all your organs exploding?" Ragna asked before he pulled his other fist back. "SHORYUKEN!" Ragna roared as he uppercutted Ancala before he spinned kicked him and sent him flying through the trees. Ancala pulled himself back up as his organs healed, glaring at Ragna as his claws extended.

 **"DIE!"**

 ** _CLANG!_**

Ancala eyes widen in shock as Ragna blocked the super human speed, but it was more so the blade he blocked it with. Ancala was no fool, he has never seen the blade but he knew what that thing was. It was a blade the traitorous Sparda used, and wasn't the only one, to kill his own brethren. One of the most powerful blades in all of Hell, and this boy wielded it.

 **"Surtur, one of the legendary blades wielded by Sparda."** Ancala growled. The very blade was not only one of Sparda's most powerful but also his most mysterious. None knew how he came across this blade, but as the name implied it involved a certain Fire Giant of Muspelheim, how he came across it none knew of that tale.

"Yep." With a simple push of the blade, Ragna swung the blade and sent Ancala back. The demon growled however his anger growls turned to painful howls as he felt his own blood spill from his chest. He tried to heal however his regenerative powers were negated by the very blade that cut him.

 **"DAMN YOU!"** Ancala roared as he charged at Ragna, intent on killing him. Ragna merely stood there holding Rebellion at his side. With a simple swing of his blade the entire field in front of him was destroyed, Ancala was caught in the powerful blast as he was sent flying towards the mountain side. The force caused a chain of reactions as an avalanche where Ancala landed was caused, but luckily Ragna was not near nor did he smell any humans nearby so no one was hurt.

"Guess I better go finish the job." Ragna said as he started walking towards Ancala last location.

 **KA-BOOM!**

Ragna ears perked up as the sounds of weird engines he has never heard of, followed by some explosions and the some strange smell of some sort of lifeform he ain't ever smelled before nearby. Turning around he saw several explosions near the mountains across from him, and several objects near the distance.

"An aerial battle? I didn't think there are ones out here." Ragna wondered. However as he continued watching he notice one of the objects slowly get closer to him. That's when he notice it wasn't a plane or a jet, but some sort of alien spacecraft. It flew past him and crashed not to far from him, destroying some trees.

"Holy crap, it's an Alien spaceship….I swear to god if its a Facehugger, I'm out." Ragna groaned as he slowly walked towards the ship. He heard some coughing and saw a man, a soldier, walk out.

"Oh thank Christ someone can help me." The soldier said, holding his arm. "We were attacked by Superman, Batman and some green alien man."

"...You know I can smell bullshit." Ragna stated with a deadpan expression shocking the soldier.

"What? Young man those superheroes are gonna kill u-!"

"You don't smell like a human, you literally just walked out of that ship unscathed and pretending to hold your arm like it is hurt despite the fact there is no blood." Ragna started twirling his blade as he pointed it at the being. The being growled before his body slowly transformed to this pure alien like creature of white and black.

 **"I do not know what or who you are, but you can not stop the Incursio-!"** The being didn't have a chance to finish as its body was torn in two. While it might and could have healed if it were any other man made weapon, this was no man made weapon and burned far worse than anything it had seen. Ragna holstered Surtur as the alien laid dead in two.

"Great, Alien invasion. That's all I need a long with…..what was I doing again?" Ragna rubbed his head in confusion. That's when another explosion followed and he turned around to see multiple ships blow up.

"Wait he said Superman and Batman are there…..HOLY SHIT I GOT TO MEET THEM!" Ragna exclaimed as he started running towards the explosions, before he heard some noises behind him. Turning around he was surprised to see several more of those alien ships flying towards him.

"Uh oh."

 **(Elsewhere)**

Batman **(Batman: The Dark Knight)** exited his now one winged Batjet assessing the damage. Tonight has not been easy: first he followed Superman to this secret base where they kept some Martian named J'onn J'onzz, next the base turned out to be those strange alien creatures him and Superman faced a couple nights ago. Now after being chased and shot down several heroes: such as the recent but mysterious Hawkgirl, the Green Lantern, and this woman in some tiara and armor.

"Hey Bats!" Batman narrowed his eyes as speedster and fastest man alive Flash appeared, his broken wing in hand. "I think you dropped something." No sooner did he say that Superman and the woman in the crown landed next to them. Flash instantly notice the beautiful chick, his eyes widening upon her sight.

"Woah. Where have you been all my life?" Flash **(Flash: The Fastest Man Alive)** asked handing the wing to Batman.

"Themyscira." She answered.

"...Huh?"

"Home of the Amazons." Hawkgirl **(Hawkgirl: The Winged Goddess)** answered as she, Green Lantern, and the J'onn J'onzz landed. "I've always thought of it as legend."

"I assure you, it is as real as the ground on wish we stand." The Amazon said. "I am Diana, Princess of the Amazons." **(Diana: The Princess of Themysicra)**

"Someone pinch me I must be dreaming. Ow." Flash muttered as Superman elbowed him.

"Themyscira is protected by the Gods, but I cannot stand idly by when the world is in danger." Diana said.

"It was lucky you showed up when you did." Superman said **(Superman: The Man of Steel).**

"No, not luck. I telepathically summoned them." J'onn explained.

"Look I'm pretty quick on the update, but can someone tell me what the heck is going on?" Flash asked.

"I wil…...Someone else is coming." J'onn **(J'onn J'onzz: The Last Martian)** stated turning around towards the mountains.

"More of those ships?" Green Lantern **(Jon Stewart: The Green Lantern)** asked.

"Yes, but not just them." J'onn said as they heard the sounds of explosions.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The group of heroes were very surprised as a large cloud appeared, but soon followed by some being in a coat with a sword on his back.

"CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP!" Ragna cursed as he bounced across the mountain side with inhuman speeds, avoiding the alien blast.

"Who's the kid in the jacket?" Green Lantern asked with a frown.

"He is not human, at least not all." J'onn stated as they watched the teen dodge the blasts. Ragna dashed into the air and spun around floating above the ships below him, before pulling his foot back. The heroes were surprised as the teen kicked the ship like it was a soccer ball, making it ricochet off the other ships like it was a pool ball. All the ships exploded as the teen slowly descended to the ground, only for a ship to fly out of the smoke and fire at the teen.

 _SHING!_

The entire ship was split in half, Ragna held Surtur in hand, before he swung several quick slices through the air. The ship was reduced to scrap metal, the alien inside dead the minute it was sliced in half. Ragna holstered his sword as he descended to the ground, landing and creating a crater where he laid. Ragna dusted himself off as he walked out of the crater, before he realized who was in front of him. The entire group of heroes, besides Batman, were very jaw dropped at the sudden appearance of the teen. From under the hood Ragna eyes widen as he saw Superman, Batman, and the Flash….and whoever those guys are. Within Ragna mind was the one thing he knew he should do.

"Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out." Ragna thought nervously as he glanced at the heroes. "Okay Ragna, time to be professional. Be professional." Ragna took deep breaths before waving at the heroes. "...Hey, everyone. Superman, Batman, Flash: I'm a big work of your faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…."

Nailed it.

* * *

 **And DONE! What did you think? Love? Okay? Funny? Meh? Fuck you! Just kidding.**

 **As you can see my OC is named Ragna Redgrave: Yes Ragna was given based off the Blazblue character Ragna...well mainly the name. Characters are way off. It was the only name that was two syllables that I can think of. The VA for Ragna I like to think is Johnny Yong Bosch because I love that guy. His clothes are based on Nero but red in honor of Dante.**

 **This story is in a sense: No fucks given. Now when I say that I don't mean it's 'crack' parody or complete craziness but in the sense it is complete fun and maybe I might bash on someone...maybe. Not Batman that's for sure, Ragna loves Batman. Some of the main elements is obviously DCAU, and DMC. Here are some others:**

 **Darksiders.**

 **Spawn**

 **DC Comics (From like New 52 and stuff)**

 **That's pretty much it for crossovers. The scaling for the series is still in a work, but know that I am not using Amazo. Oh maybe I will depending on what scaling I use. The version of DMC is obviously taken in the OG series, but with a hint of the (SHIT) reboot in it. A lot of Ragna's rogue gallery will be some villains from other rogue galleries (Not Joker...persay), for example his Crime Lord is Tobias Whale.**

 **I won't go to much into the harem but the most obvious will be: Wonder Woman, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, etc. No Lois Lane, or Catwoman for obvious reasons.**

 **Next chapter we have Ragna teamed up with the heroes to take down this invasion. Will they succeed, and why do these creatures know what or who he is? Find out next time on A Devil's Justice!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I am back with a new chapter of A Devil's Justice. Oh man...this is a long one. I really didn't want to make it long but I also didn't want to make it too short either, you see. Honestly I am okay with how it ended. I hope you enjoy but before you read this chapter I recommend you read the last chapter because you will be confused. But for now onto the reviews:**

 **DragonMack: Thank you.**

 **Devon18: Thank you and I did.**

 **Death44: I'm glad you liked it. This took a while to write.**

 **gwb620: Thank you. First read the first chapter again and then come back to this so your not confused.**

 **Bobby Jenkins: You'll see who is in the harem, and yes they are in it.**

 **XxCoopyXx: I understand. Though that is the idea, the gushyness will be dropped down but Ragna is a fan (Not insanely, but he greatly, great admires the heroes). Thank you for your input.**

 **human dragon: I want to try and update quicker too, trust me.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zer0Q1: Thank you, I am glad you enjoyed it and hope you like this one.**

 **Guest 1 & 2: She is in the harem and I will try to update more.**

 **Guest: Yes, yes Fury will appear.**

 **maxbrevan: Thank you. Don't worry those girls are in the harem, especially Tala.**

 **Guest: That is a good question, and I will not answer.**

 **Megaslayer321a: I understand your point except Ragna and Dante are both different in personality: One is an idiot idiot that does cool things, and the other is an cool idiot who does everything cool (Dante). Dante is not a fanboy and Ragna is. The only thing that is similar is clothes style and hair (Which will change in the future...the clothes not the hair or facial features.). However I can admit the weapons are obvious so I did change the weapons so people should go back and read the first chapter. Thank you for your input.**

 **Guests (Plz ones): I'll try.**

 **tpowe15: Thank you.**

 **Jebest4781: Your review did give me some great ideas for future arcs. I'll most likely do a few Static Shock episodes but not to much, nor will I add girls from that series into the harem. Just a decision I want, please respect everyone (In general, not just you Jebest), Thanks again.**

 **Justinmil22: I will.**

 **Guest: I feel like I should know what is needed, that can be a little more helpful. Nonetheless thank you.**

 **SaiyatonianSage: AH, my favorite FanFic writer...who still hasn't written my favorite story. Well yeah obviously it didn't have to much DCAU, I had to establish Ragna into the universe. Yeah I wanted Vic in the series and Artemis since I couldn't really think of anyone that would be in Redgrave City (Plus for obvious reason why I picked those two and why they are important in the future in terms of Ragna's development). Yeah that was just a little fun since I couldn't really think of a OC bully. And yes there will be some Marvel elements, nothing to big but I think you like these three, they are very...very special...Oh and another one that has their head on fire. Enjoy.**

 **Guest: I will.**

 **Dragonfan6: Thank you. Uh yeah he will most likely be using some abilities from the characters but I am gonna try and create some new abilities of his own especially with his newer weapons. Thanks again.**

 **Mr. unknow: I am glad you enjoy it. Yeah honestly reading other DMC/JL stories they weren't really that interesting. Not say they were bad but this is my opinion but they didn't hook me. Not to diss because I don't think my story is any way greater then theres but I like to make my story way different then most people, like really different. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

 **I would say some stuff but you know what I am gonna just have to save it for the bottom because I have a LOT to say. Until then enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Rise of the Devil Part 2**

 **(Mountain Region)**

"AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnTASTIC! I messed up." Ragna grumbled as he slapped his forehead. Meanwhile the group of heroes could only watch as the teen turned his back to them again, mumbling to himself about 'fixing' the issue.

"One second please….okay." Ragna turned around giving a thumbs up. "Hello heroes, I am Redgrave Ragnaaaaaaafudge." Ragna grumbled again. "Come Ragna boy, stop embarrassing yourself in front of the heroes." Ragna muttered.

"And you are?" Flash asked.

"Me? Oh uh-Crap, right my superhero name is uh….One moment." Ragna muttered as he turned around and pulled something out of his coat. From the crinkling they assumed it was a paper as the boy started muttering. "No….Not that one….Why do I even bother." Crumpling the paper and slipping it back into his coat Ragna turned around and took a heroic pose: Both feet spread out, his left hand on his waist with his right hand pointing to the sky.

"Fear not fellow heroes! For I am also a Symbol of Justice! I am….I am….the….Crimson! Yeah, uh….Crimson….SSSSsswwwwooooorrdsmans." Ragna stated with a deep tone, like one you hear from those cheesy hero cartoons.

"...Crimson Swordsman?" Hawkgirl asked with a raised eyebrow under her helm.

"...No…." Ragna grumbled as he deflated in defeat, mentally slapping himself for making himself look like a fool. He pulled off his hood and mask to reveal and surprise everyone on how young he is. Though one seem to take his look as a surprise the most.

"He looks….familiar." Diana thought as she observed the young man before her: Blue eyes, white hair, pale skin. She felt like she had seen this boy from somewhere but where? There has never been a man on Themyscira before so how come she felt like he was familiar. She watched as the boy awkwardly scratched his neck, only to stop feeling a hand on his shoulder. Looking up his eyes widen at the sight of Superman smiling down at him.

"Take it easy, young man. Don't over do it…..Ragna, is it?" Ragna said nothing at first, before a bright smile appeared on his face.

"Yes it is Mr. Superman." Ragna said as he shook the Man of Steel's hand, before someone zoomed beside him leaning on his shoulder.

"So kid, why are you out in the mountains, all by yourself?" Flash asked.

"Well I was…..I was…...what was I doing again?" If Flash and Superman could sweatdrop they would as the teen scratched his chin. Ragna then notice Batman staring at him, like he was studying him. Not knowing what to say Ragna simply smiled and waved at the Dark Knight, who narrowed his eyes.

"Did you summon him?" Batman asked turning to J'onn. He had suspicions who the boy was, the hood and sword match the vigilante in Redgrave City who appeared two years ago, though he didn't know his full name. Until now.

"No. However I sensed his presence when we escaped, along with another…...one far more evil than anything I have encountered…...even the Imperiums." To most of them, other than Batman, this didn't seem much but J'onn knew those creatures with no fear and that they were evil, third to his most hated enemies, and whatever this thing was that he sensed.

"Enough, we don't have time to babysit the fanboy." Green Lantern catching the others attention. Ragna however didn't like the nickname, but he ignored it…...fanboy. It's not like he had seven hundred posters of the heroes, none, just watched the news and saw them as great heroes. However as he scanned the the group his eyes landed on the raven haired woman. Her suit was not exactly what you describe as…..kid friendly but Ragna wasn't a kid. In fact he couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty. One word was the only way he could describe her:

Beautiful.

That was all he could think of when he stared at her. His cheeks burned, reaching all the way to his ears as he stared at the woman. He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying real hard to keep his jaw tight and not to let it hang open. The woman looked over at him, making Ragna blush to burn even more, from both her beautiful eyes and embarrassment. Thinking quickly he pulled his mask off and covered his head with his good. The woman raised an eyebrow seeing the young man cover his face, perhaps it was getting cold.

"Everytime I look at him I just feel like the Gods are trying to send me a message, like I should know this boy. But why?" Diana could not figure it out, it was like trying to outsmart the Gods, impossible.

"The Green Lantern is right, we must prepare do the Imperium Invasion."

"The whose invasion?" Ragna asked.

"Perhaps I should explain. I am J'onn J'onzz, and I am from the world Mars." J'onn started.

"A Martian? I found that hard to believe." Flash said rolling his eyes.

"I've seen worse." Green Lantern said, since he was basically a Space cop that overlooked this sector.

"Isn't Superman an alien?" Ragna asked gesturing to the Man of Steel with his thumb.

"How did you know?" Superman asked, curious on how the young boy figure it out so quickly. Though he figure it was because of what he can do, or maybe from the tv.

"You look human but you smell alien…...or at least different than humans." Ragna answered nonchalantly earning strange glances, save for J'onn, from the others.

"He smells?" Flash asked.

"Yeah. My nose can smell different taste cities wide and different species. Like her." Ragna pointed at Hawkgirl. "She's one too…..oh but continue, Mr. J'onn." Ragna said gesturing to the green alien.

"Thank you. We first encountered them a thousand of your Earth years ago." J'onn started, his mind racing back to all those centuries ago. It was a Golden age, our Martian civilization was at the heights of its peace and prosperity." J'onn face, as far as Ragna could tell, became even more grim. "And then…...they arrived."

"Those white blob things?" Ragna asked pointing out to what remained of the ships.

"They called themselves the Imperium. Where they came from no one knew, but they were determined to make our home theirs." J'onn explained.

"But why? What do your people offer that can have?" Ragna asked. To him this almost sounded like the Demons, how they wanted to invade the Human Universe, yet it was just because they wanted it. These Imperiums could have been conquerors but what reason? Survival?

"Kid, if you stop asking questions maybe we can get an answer." Green Lantern stated, making Ragna look down in shame.

"Easy Lantern." Superman said standing forward. "Ragna is just asking what everyone else is thinking." Ragna smiled seeing the Man of Steel stand up for him, before turning to J'onn who remained quiet.

"Sorry J'onn, I let you finish."

"It is alright Young One."

"I'm not that young." Ragna muttered but was ignored as J'onn continued his story.

"We Martians were peaceful people, and the taking of any life was important to us, but we quickly learned the Ways of War." J'onn continued as Ragna imagined the war. Good and evil fighting for survival, but only for one planet. It almost reminded him of the war between the Heavens and the Hell his parents told him, before his Father's Rebellion.

"For centuries the battles raged on, every trace of our once great civilization was erased. We fought valiantly but the invaders were parasites who fed on our psychic energy." J'onn stated.

"Psychic? So you Martians are like Mind readers?" Ragna asked scratching his head.

"Yes, but more of what your people call Telepathy."

"So you can speak with your head? Awesome." Ragna exclaimed smiling, before his smile turned into a frown thinking what race also had this ability: Demons. Not every, but a lot had the ability had to read minds and speak telepathically.

"Indeed, unfortunately the Imperium agree. As we grew weaker they grew stronger, they even absorbed our shapeshifting abilities." J'onn said, before looking down at Ragna. Soon the Half Devil realized that everyone was looking at him, expecting another question. While most didn't really care since the boy was merely asking his thoughts, one thought he was just wasting time.

"What? Oh! I know what shape shifting is, I've dealt with that. Sorry, you can continue." J'onn nodded as he begun to finish the tale.

"Finally a small group of Martians survivors planned one final desperate attack. Inside their underground stronghold, we unleashed a powerful nerve gas that froze them in a sleep like state. The plan was successful but the cost was dear. I was the only survivor of the Green Martians, the last of my kind. I sealed up their citadel to keep them in a constant state of suspended animation." J'onn finished as he looked down at his own feet. The group said nothing, some feeling sad for J'onn, none more than Ragna himself. His face was covered in the shadows of his hood, but if one would look they would notice his right hand ball in anger.

"Your family?" Ragna asked, his voice was merely a mutter but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes. My wife, and my daughter." J'onn answered. However he couldn't even comprehend what happened as someone wrapped their arms around him. The others were surprised not just to see the boy, one moment he was standing next to Superman, the next he was pulling J'onn into a hug. J'onn was surprised by the sudden affection had no idea how to respond as Ragna continued to hug him.

"I'm sorry." Ragna said as he let go of the Martian, wiping something from under his hood. "Believe it or not I…..I know the feeling." The group was very surprised, even Batman, to hear the young boy say that. J'onn said nothing however his eyes glowed green for a second, before they returned red.

"Thank you." J'onn said before turning around and facing the sky above him. "For over five hundred years I stood guard over them, but then. While I was in a hibernation cycle, astronauts from Earth unsealed the stronghold and accidentally revived the the Imperiums."

"Wait, those astronauts didn't say anything about finding life on Mars." Flash interjected, unsure of what to make of this.

"Hmm, some pencil pusher in Washington probably decided it should be classified information." Green Lantern said.

"That or the Imperiums is the Government." Ragna suggested, gaining everyone's attention. "I mean if they woke up these guys I doubt their first idea was to thank them….or in this case they thanked by taking their bodies and tricking the Government….right?"

"Yes. With all the Martians gone the invaders had nothing to feed on. They turned their sights on Earth, I narrowly escaped and came here to warn of the coming danger. While I was being held against my will the Invaders sent advance agents to disable Earth's defenses." J'onn explained.

"That's why they sabotaged the earth's monitoring defense system. So we couldn't detect their activities." Batman added.

"You have any idea what they are talking about?" Ragna whispered to the Flash, leaning up to the Speedster.

"No idea, but it's important I guess." Flash whispered back the boy nodding his head.

"We've gotta stop them before it's too late." Green Lantern said.

"It may already be to late." Martian Manhunter said turning away from them again.

 **KRA-KOOM!**

"What was that?" Diana asked as everyone saw the rising dark clouds near Metropolis.

"It's begun." J'onn answered as the group overlooked the thunderstorm, one voice their thought.

"Holy crap….I forgot how close Metropolis is to Redgrave City."

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl asked looking at J'onn.

"The invaders are nocturnal, they want to block out the sun and live in perpetual darkness." The Martian explained.

"So Space Vampires…..crap I didn't bring any stakes or garlic." Ragna muttered as he searched through his coat.

"Friends of yours?" Flash asked looking at Batman who narrowed his eyes.

"It's no joke."

"What's the big problem?" Flash asked standing behind J'onn. "Can't you just batch up another of that nerve gas?"

"Unfortunately no. The gas can only be made from a rare Martian Plant. I've brought a sample with me but it was destroyed when I was captured."

"...So what's plan B?" Flash asked with a groan.

"We must take out whatever is producing those storms." Diana suggested, seeing taking out their source of protection was a great way to start taking down the invaders.

"Surtur can handle this." Ragna said confidently gesturing to the sword.

"Kid, Princess: this is no job for amateurs." Green Lantern said. Quite frankly he was not impressed by the two, especially this Ragna kid. The boy did not know when to be quiet and just seem to take everything with a joke, they already have one clown but two was enough.

"We Amazon are born fighters, want to test me?" Diana challenged raising her fist in front of GL. Of course the Space cop was not one to back away from a challenge so he stood his ground. However before the two could dish it out Diana was pulled aside and away from the Lantern. She was surprised to see the same boy who was insulted by GL standing before her.

"We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves…..plus I think he doesn't have powrs because I believe this is his source of power." Ragna stated holding up the Lantern ring. GL was shocked looking down to see the ring gone from his finger. The others were quite amazed at how fast Ragna took the ring without anyone noticing, some might say even Batman was impressed…...might being the key word.

"Don't be doing that again!" GL growled as he summoned the ring back to his finger, Ragna scratching his head innocently.

"You got it, Sir. And don't worry, Rookie 1 and I will make sure we don't embarrass you. Rookie 1 and 2 reporting for duty." Ragna said giving the Lantern a mock salute. However Diana was quite confused on the boy antic, and why did he call her rookie 1?

"Don't worry Rookie 1, I'll know your gonna be awesome." Ragna whispered to Diana with two thumbs up. Diana was both confused and appreciated that this young man wasn't against her ideas. Perhaps there is hope for Man.

"John, we're gonna need all the help we can get." Superman said placing a hand on the GL shoulder. GL did not like this one bit but he had to agree with Superman, so for now he will tolerate the kid….for now.

"Fine….sorry, 'your highness'." Green Lantern seethed as he walked past the Amazonian and Cambion.

"...I don't even get one?" Ragna thought with anime tears appearing, what did he do wrong?

"Tactically we'll have multiple objectives." Green Lantern said gaining everyone's attention. "So we need to split into teams."

"Dibs on the Amazon!" Before Diana could react the Flash had his arm around her, making her eyes widen at her unfortunate predicament.

"You're going with me." GL said pulling Flash away with a hand construct.

"The Amazon and the Vigilante go with me." Batman said gaining a shocked gasp from Ragna, followed by a silent cheer as he fist bumped the air.

"I'll shall accompany you." J'onn said walking towards the three, leaving Superman and Hawkgirl to be team up not that they minded.

"About to save the world with the world's greatest heroes and some other guys…..Best...Day...Ever…..Well fifth best day ever." Ragna squeaked, only to scratch his head in confusion. "What am I forgetting though….it feels so important."

 **"SPARDA!"**

"...Oh right, the giant demon." Ragna muttered as all the heroes jumped at the blood curling roar.

"What the hell was that?!" Green Lantern asked glowing with the green energy, however he was shocked as Ragna pushed him towards the Batwing.

"Oh I think the fourth….sixth circle? I forget." Ragna muttered as he walked past GL and calmly guided Hawkgirl away from the cliffs. Everyone was confused on what was going on as Ragna guided Diana next to Superman, muttering 'over here' or 'stay' as he finished with Flash being next to GL. Ragna nodded at his work: Superman, Diana, Hawkgirl, and Batman on his left with GL, J'onn, and Flash on his right to the Batwing.

"Don't worry Rookie 1." Ragna gave Diana a Peace sign, confusing the Amazon, as he held his hand out like he was stopping someone. "I'll make you proud!" Was the last thing Ragna said before a tree came spiraling at him. Ragna was pushed back a few feet, shocking the group of heroes as he stopped the tree with one hand. He calmly pushed the tree and grabbed it like a javelin, throwing it across the mountain, as a giant fireball collided with it.

"What Pits of Tartarus did that?" Diana asked in shock.

"Ancala." Was Ragna answer as he pushed off the cliff and flew towards the cloud.

 **"SPARDA!"** Ancala roared as he jumped out of the clouds, his mouth open and fire building up. That was before two feet planted in his chin, shutting his mouth and causing the fireball to explode in Ancala throat again. The red demon was sent flying as Ragna somersaulted and landed perfectly on the ground, giving a mock bow.

"What sort of monster is that?" Hawkgirl asked, never seeing anything like it before.

"A Demon of Hell, a Champion Level." Ragna said nonchalantly as he walked towards the edge. On the other mountain Ancala dusted himself off as he glared fire at the Son of Sparda, growling that echoed.

 **"I will mutilate you, Son of Sparda!"** Ancala threatened as his claws extended.

"Yeah um….Hey Ancala I don't want to be rude but I gotta go." That statement made the rage inside Ancala extinguish as he stared jaw dropped at the half breed.

 **"G-Go?!"**

"Yeah listen I'm kind of in the middle of something important, like with the heroes over here." Ragna gestured to the group.

 **"But….but…."** Ancala was at a lost, he has never been denied a fight and for the Son of the traitorous Sparda to just say 'he gotta go' and walk away was just….Ancala was at a lost of words. **"You can't just leave! I'm here to kill you!"**

"Yeah listen, I don't want to be that guy." Ragna said rubbing the back of his head, these talks were always awkward even with demons. "But the whole world gonna end…..and that is a little more important than you."

 **"...Important then me?"**

"Yeah….sor-!"

 **"YOU LITTLE HALF BREED BASTARD!"** Ancala roared as his body burst with the heat of Hellfire. The ground around him melted as the heat even from far away made the others, except for Ragna, to try and protect their eyes from the heat. **"I AM ANCALA THE CHAMPION OF THE FIFTH CIRCLE! I WAS CHOSEN BY THE VERY SIN OF WRATH TO BE HIS CHAMPION! YOU DIE NOW SON OF SPARDA!"** Ancala roared as he unleashed a fireball towards Ragna. The Cambion pulled his fist back before thrusting forward. The fireball was reduced to mere flickers from the force as Ragna bolted to the sky. Ancala met him as he swung his claws, but Ragna spun over them and spinned kicked Ancala towards the ground.

The Demon grabbed at the mountain and stopped his descent. Pulling himself back up he launched himself at speeds beyond lightning, swinging his claws wildly at the Cambion. The Demon Slayer dodged each swing with lazy maneuvers, meanwhile the group of heroes were watching in awe. Batman had to admit this kid was quite impressive to dodge at those speeds, but he kept his emotions in check as he studied the kid…..as much as he could. He was skilled but he had to admit the kid was a blur. Diana on the other hand was shockingly impressed with how this boy, a Son of Man, could avoid this creature of Tartarus. Clearly he was no ordinary man, nor was he like the rest.

"Gotta admit, kids good on his feet." Hawkgirl said out loud, voicing her opinion. She had seen some impressive warriors while moving across the galaxy but they were not this fast…..or flexible.

"The kid is wasting time that we don't have." GL couldn't deny that this kid was obviously not for looks, but that was for another time as he summoned a microphone. "KID! WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO MESS AROUND! FINISH THIS!"

"I can hear fine without the microphone." Ragna muttered as he ducked under a swing. Ragna disappeared in a flash of red, confusing Ancala as he scanned the area in case that landed. Ancala notice a shadow above him, looking up he saw Ragna, the boy fist pulled back.

"Sorry Ancala, but like I said, not important."

 _WHAM!_

 **KA-BOOM!**

Ancala jaw dropped as his chest caved in from the force of the punch, the very shockwave shook the entire forest line around them. Ancala body was sent flying towards the earth below, the force destroying everything and creating a large crater. Ragna floated back to the ground and landed in front of the group.

"Booyah!" Ragna cheered as he gave thumbs up. "And that's how you make the rookies look good, not even a drop of bloo-!"

 **"RRRAAAAHHHHH!"** The heroes eyes widen as Ancala appeared behind Ragna, claws pulled back before swinging to finish the boy once and for all. Time seem to slow down: claws inches from Ragna's body, Flash preparing to use his super speed, while the others tried to stop him.

 _SHING!_

Everyone stopped in their tracks, wondering what happened, when they notice Ragna. Ancala claws missed Ragna as he was facing Ancala, but this time Surtur was out. Ancala stood still his body twitching every few seconds as a few croaks escaped his throat. Ragna turned around and slowly holstered the blade, once it was clipped the heroes watched in shock and discomfort as Ancala head hit the ground next to Ragna. The body stumbled for a few seconds as blood shot out, but a flick from Ragna sent the body sailing off the cliff and descending to the Earth. Ragna turned around shrugging as he let out a few chuckles, walking towards the heroes.

"Like I said, not a drop of blo-!"

 **"Sparda."** Ragna rolled his eyes as he turned around towards the source: Ancala head. The heroes watched in horror as the head continued to speak as if nothing was wrong.

 **"Yo….Wait where are you?"** Ancala asked, his perspective was towards the trees and nothing else. Ragna pushed the head and turned it so Ancala was looking at him, once he was fully turned around Ancala continued. **"Anyways, you may have beaten me…..but more will come."**

"So I hear." Ragna said cleaning out an ear with his pinkie. "Let them all come, I'll slice and dice like I always have."

 **"You challenge with courage in your voice but we smell the fear deep within."** Ancala growled as he sniffed the air. **"It is intoxicating on you. Someday, not tomorrow, not next week, but someday. The Gates of Hell will open upon the Chaos Realm and we will destroy this universe: Armageddon is coming."** Ancala growled shocking the group. Some knew of the End of Days but none never really believed in it either.

"Uh huh." Ragna muttered as checked the time.

 **"When that day comes we will feast on you: Your organs will be our meal, your blood will be our wine, we will grind your dust into seasoning, and finally your ever beating Heart will power the Nine Circles of Hell for eternity!"** Ancala roared. Ragna remained quiet for a few moments, before sighing and popping his neck.

"Yeah… maybe it will happen. Maybe I'll die at the hands of your demons friends…...but." Ragna pulled out Kra and pointed it at Ancala eyes. "You won't be there to see that day."

 **"Kill me, we will never stop hunting you. Just like your traitorous bastard of a Father Sparda…..and your Whore cunt of a mother."** Ancala whispered grinning maniacally as Ragna remained silent.

"...Yep."

"Wait!"

 **BANG!**

Batman could not stop him as Ragna unloaded upon Ancala face until it was nothing but a pile of blood and gore. Ragna face was covered in the blood as he lowered his arm and holstered Sol. He wiped the blood off his face sighing, slowly walking towards Diana and placing a hand on her shoulder. Confused, Diana raised an eyebrow as she watched Ragna shake his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Now Diana was very confused, but all that confusion was replaced by surprise seeing Ragna look up. "I failed to make us look good." Ragna 'cried' with anime tears gesturing to the blood on his coat, and if they could everyone would sweatdrop from the scene. Diana didn't really know how to respond so she simply just let him continue to cry.

"Why did you kill him?" Ragna turned around and was surprised to see Batman walking up to him…..glaring? Honestly Ragna could not tell since it seemed that the guy was always serious, however he could feel the annoyance radiate off of the Dark Knight. "There could have been other w-!"

"Listen Mr. Batman, I deeply respect you but I am gonna stop you right there." Ragna said as his expression went from sad to stoic in a snap, pointing at the demon head he continued. "That monster does not deserve to live, that is not a human or an alien: That is a Demon of Hell, and if you hesitate to kill it, you are as good as dead."

"He called you Half breed? Why?" Hawkgirl asked crossing her arms, Ragna rubbed the back of his head at the mention of that.

"Well I am Half Devil." The answer, while not to surprising, shocked everyone that Ragna was half demon. This did answer Batman suspicion of his his incredible abilities. "Yep, get the Devil side from my Dad, and all the rest from my Mom."

"Is that why he called you the Son of Sparda?" Superman asked.

"Yeah that's him. Sparda: Legendary Black Knight, Rebellious Devil, Bane of Demonkind, protector of humans, and to me my hero." Ragna said smiling under the mask, which was notice by everyone. Flash was about to ask a certain question when Ragna held his hand up. "As much as I would love to tell my backstory, or at least my Dad's and I want too, the world can't wait."

"Right, we need to move now." GL said as he started floating into the air. With that the teams split up with each going to certain locations across the globe. Ragna joined Batman in his jet, silently taking pictures with his phone and posing behind Batman.

"No." Batman said in a stoic tone, which Ragna instantly got the message as he slowly put his phone away. Once they were in the sky J'onn and Diana followed by their side and Ragna every so often would look at Diana and blush madly, looking away to control himself.

 **(Egypt)**

Ragna stood beside Diana and Batman hiding behind some pillars, while one of those strange alien walkers trekked across the sand, scanning for possible life. While they were in Egypt, GL and Flash journeyed somewhere in South America, Superman and Hawkgirl in Metropolis. Ragna looked watching as lightning danced across the clouds, worried if the same was happening in Redgrave City.

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way." Ragna looked at Diana who was talking to Batman. J'onn was currently scouting for them, though Ragna wondered why the Martian didn't just use his X-Ray vision to see if there was an opening.

"They must have a weakness, when we find one we'll strike." Batman stated scanning the area. Diana was about to protest but a hand on her shoulder stopped her as Ragna stood at her side.

"It's best if we just go along with it, he may not have powers like us, but Batman is called 'The World's Greatest Detective' for a reason." Ragna said smiling at Batman, who seemed to be looking at the young half breed for a second before scanning the area again.

"A Greatest What?" Diana asked confused.

"Oh right, it's like uh a really smart person." Ragna said, seeing she understood it he decided to change the subject. "By the way we never really did to properly introduce to you: Ragna Redgrave of Redgrave City, young hero and Devil Hunter….Oh and Rookie Number Two" Ragna said holding his hand out, Diana smile shaking it.

"Diana of Themyscira, Princess and Warrior." Diana said. Seeing this was her chance to see how far the world has progress she decided to see what happened if she complimented. "You are quite a warrior for someone so young, defeating that creature of Tartarus." Ragna blushed at the compliment not use to so much praise especially by another hero…...and a very beautiful one.

"Ah it was nothing, bet you would have done it with no sweat…...though the whole killing it would have been hard since you need a lot more then fist to kill a Demon." Ragna said rubbing the back of his head.

"Perhaps, it is good to see that not all hope is lost for men." Diana said crossing her arms, which made Ragna raise an eyebrow and look at her.

"...What?"

"It's just that most would run off cowering in fear instead of face it head on."

"Yeah, but most also don't have super strength, speed, and durability like you and I." Ragna countered, to which Diana could not argue.

"I see your point, but it does not stop the truth that men in this world will always be the same and that they are hateful and monsters." Diana said, gaining a weird glance from Ragna, and although Batman did not show it looked out the corner of his eye as she spoke and was half listening. Ragna honestly didn't like the way Diana was talking,and to be quite honest it put a sour mood in his mind.

"Okay 1. Rude, and 2. That is sexist." Ragna said holding up his fingers to show the points.

"I fail to see how I can be this 'sexist' I'm a Amazon." Diana retorted.

"...And?"

"We Amazons spread love and compassio-!"

"Unless it's against a man?" Ragna responded which did catch Diana by surprise. She was about to retort but stopped short when she realized…..it was true to some degree. She was taught that the outside world was a Man world and that she would be treated different because she isn't like them. She was taught by her mother and sisters that they must be compassionate, and spread love.

"Yeah no offense but it's a bit hypocritical that you want to spread love and empowerment but if it's a man you go Dog of War on them. Double standards." Ragna said walking past Diana leaving her in shock. However that shock turned to anger as she glared at Ragna's backside, though a deep part of her understood what she meant the Amazon part of her would not allow this little boy, she she still can't figure out why he was so familiar, to teach her and say she is in the wrong. Ragna on the other hand did understand what she meant, it's not like sexism didn't exist, however it was greatly shadowed by the love and equality men and women share. Perhaps when this is all over he could talk to Diana and understand her perspective better, he doesn't want to end it on a sour note. Suddenly J'onn phased out of the ground before the group.

"I have scanned the entire generator, there is no opening." J'onn informed.

"Then we'll make one!" Diana stayed as she pushed the others aside and flew towards one of the walkers. J'onn was about to stop her but was stopped by Batman.

"Stop. Let's see what she can do." Wonder Woman pulled out her Lasso of Truth, forged by the Greek God Hephaestus so that anyone that is bind by it will not lie. Flying past the alien walkers leg, she spun the rope and wrapped it around one of the aliens legs. She flew around the machine dodging the beams, flying around its legs until it was tied up by the lasso. Without much movement the gigantic alien slowly leaned over and like a tree crashed into the ground, or in this case into the alien generator.

"There's your opening." Diana said gesturing to the giant hole behind her. She looked up to see another walker heading towards her ready to fire.

 _SHING!_

Diana was very surprised by the speed because one moment she was alone, and a flash of light Ragna was standing before her, his sword slightly out of his back. Once he holstered the blade the giant alien crumbled into pieces with Ragna giving a peace sign to Diana.

"Two Points for the Rookie Squad!" Ragna cheered shifting his hand into a fist bump in front of the Amazon. Although Diana was angry was not afraid to accept the appraise, although she had no idea what he was doing, perhaps some sort of new handshake. She simply grabbed Ragna's hand and simply shook it.

"...Right, forgot you don't get out much." Ragna said chuckling nervously, however the Vigilante instantly side stepped dodging the blaster fire from the Imperiums. Diana blocked with her bracelets as Batman and J'onn caught up with them. Ragna pulled out Mani and shot several of the aliens, reducing them into puddle of goo. Seeing there was no point since they couldn't stop them the rest retreated, Ragna did notice one jumped back in shock seeing one spot of sunlight, running around it which surprised him.

"I guess even the tiniest spot of sunlight can be deadly…...totally space vampires." Ragna thought as he holstered Mani.

"Why use those?" Diana asked pointing to the revolvers. "You already have the sword, why use those little…..whatever they are." Diana said. After all she could sense that sword had magical properties, and she knew there was so much more to it.

"They're call Revolvers, Sol and Mani. Sol fires faster and Mani is more powerful. I use these to fight demons and unarmed goons. They're uh…..gifts from an old friend." Diana notice Ragna pull out the blue one, Mani, and stare at the Sol and stare at some engraving on the gun, looking over his shoulder she read the name.

 ** _Sol & Mani_**

 ** _For Ragna Redgrave_**

 ** _By .45 Art Warks_**

"We should keep moving." Ragna said catching up to Batman and J'onn with Diana behind him.

"They run like cowards!"

"Yeah, like a bunch of chickens…..Great now I can imagine them shifting into chickens." Ragna muttered as the four traversed the halls. Although to Ragna it was looked to be some sort of living organism, not to say it was, but it was akin to that. The walls and ground seemed to be alive….it was gross. After a few minutes of traversing the place, a maze at this point, they were once again surprised attacked by the Imperiums.

"They blocked us off again." Diana said reflecting the shots with her bracelets.

It's almost as if they know what we're thinking." Batman said pulling out a Batarang and throwing it at the group of invaders. It exploded upon impact scaring them off, leaving the group alone.

"Well they stole the Martians shape-shifting, they must have also stole their telepathic abilities." Ragna suggested as the others turned to the Last Martian.

"Any ideas J'onn?" Batman asked but notice that the Martian eyes were glowing. "J'onn?"

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down. They have failed." J'onn informed after his eyes stopped glowing.

"What? Are you sure?" Diana asked concerned, J'onn nodded. This shocked Ragna: Superman was down? He never thought that these guys were a threat to Superman but boy was he wrong. And Hawkgirl while they didn't really talk, was a fellow hero and will not be left behind, neither of them will be.

"Do not worry Ragna, once we take this one out and regroup with Green Lantern and Flash, we shall rescue the others." Ragna felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was J'onn's. Looking up at the Martian he could see a very, very, small smile on his lips. However as soon as it appeared, it was gone as he turned to the others.

"I can sense it, this way!" J'onn said running past the three, who quickly followed after him. Flying up, or in Batman case grappling up to another entrance, Diana turned around ready to pull Ragna up only to see him jump up and join them.

"Never skipped leg day." Ragna joked as they caught up with J'onn.

"We've lost them." Wonder Woman said checking if they were coming back. Ragna tried to sniff if any were close but honestly the whole place smelled like them so it was very hard to pinpoint where they were.

"For now." Batman said as he pulled out some sort of shock brace knuckles.

"Look." J'onn said as the others rejoined him, pointing towards what appeared to be some red dome in the center of the large room. "It's the center core." Ragna scanned the room and notice dozens of those Imperiums typing on some weird alien computer.

"How do we shut it down?" Batman asked.

"The Ion Matrix Crystal. If we can remove that it will shutdown the entire plant." J'onn explained it. "I'll need a diversion."

"You got it." Batman said throwing a batran across the room, slicing open some tube and spilling out on some strange black ooze that landed on some aliens. Diana grabbed a tube nearby and yanked it off, releasing some smoke.

"That looks expensive!" Ragna said firing a round at some computer, causing it to explode and create more smoke. "I was right!" J'onn took this moment to phase through the ground while everyone else draw the attention of the Imperium. Ragna pulled out Kran and draw fire from the ones with blasters, a single bullet reducing each one into a pile of goo. Batman glided towards one and sucker punched it with his shock brace, while Diana blocked each shot towards her with her bracelets.

While the others were distracted, one Imperium was unfortunate to stay behind as J'onn appeared before him. The alien growled in its own language while J'onn simply tossed it off the edge. He reached into the energy field that contained the crystal and gently pulled it out, once he had it he turned to the others. However he was unaware of one of them aiming a rifle at him, screaming in pain at the heat induced beam of energy that pierced his back. He staggered off the edge and towards the ground, but in a flash of red Ragna caught J'onn and landed on the ground with a _THUD_!

"J'onn?" Ragna asked worried as he checked him for any physical harm, but hearing his heartbeat, a groan escaping his throat, and that he was merely unconscious Ragna sighed in relief.

"Get him out of here! Now!" Batman yelled tossing one off his back. Diana landed next to Ragna and grabbed J'onn.

"You help J'onn, I'll get the crystal." Ragna stated, Diana nodded, and while she didn't like being ordered she knew this was already a dangerous situation so simply flew past Ragna who went to snatch the crystal. However Ragna saw the door closing after Diana flew through it as Batman landed next to him. He looked at Batman and then at the crystal, back at Batman, back at the crystal, and back at the door that is slowly closing….Right.

"Forgive me for this!" Batman was confused as Ragna handed him the crystal, before he grabbed the Dark Knight and hoisted him over his head.

"BATMAN YEET!" Ragna exclaimed as he threw Batman like a Football across the room and right through the door, missing his cape by a few inches.

"Ragna!" Diana watched wide eyed as the door closed, the last thing she saw was Ragna grin and giving her the thumbs up.

"Okay boys." Ragna twirled around to see several of them aiming blasters at him, his hand reaching for his guns. "We can do this the easy way, or the Han Solo wa-!"

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

 _BANG!_

"NO!" Diana gasped in horror as the wall seemed to expand from the blaster shots. She started to pull her fist back to break open the doors but was stopped by J'onn, who regained conscious.

"Wait. There is nothing we can do." J'onn stated, Diana pulling him off her shoulder and turning to him.

"You don't mean?"

"...He's gone." Diana eyes widen and her mouth agape in shock as J'onn looked down and Batman closed his eyes. One could think this might be calculating an escape route and maybe it is…..or maybe it's not? Who knows but Batman. Diana turned back to the door and closed her eyes making a silent pray.

"Hera help us."

"We can't stay here, they will be on us shortly. We got what we came for." Batman said as he turned around and started looking for an exit. Diana turned to glare at Batman, she may not have known Ragna long and she could tell he was naive but the boy gave his life so Batman could live and she could not believe that this man was waving off the death of that boy so easily. She stomped over to Batman about to give him a punch or two for such dishonor, when J'onn stopped her.

"Diana we cannot mourn now, we must regroup. Ragna would understand." Diana stared at J'onn and remained quiet, a part of her wanted to stay and fight and honor Ragna, but she knew that J'onn was right and that the world needed to be saved and they have to stop the Imperiums. Walking past J'onn and giving Batman one last glare she flew through the wall creating an opening as J'onn followed. Batman pulled out his hookshot, giving the door where Ragna was last seen one last look before swinging towards his ship.

 **(A Devil's Justice)**

Diana and J'onn looked over the edge of a building they landed on an hour ago in Metropolis, Superman's hometown, so Flash and GL can rendezvous with them. Diana could look down as the citizens ran in fear, smashing windows and stealing those strange boxes.

"Perhaps Mother was right about Mankind, there nothing but Untamed Savages." Diana said with venom in her voice. She looked over her shoulder to see Batman studying the crystal, seeing if there was a way to use it as a weapon of some sorts.

"Do not judge them to harshly, they act out of fear." J'onn said watching as two biker theme men were trying to pull some rubble out from some door.

"Hey, there's kids stuck under here! We need help." The man said, and like an Angel from the Heavens help arrived in the form of Green Lantern who used his ring to hoist the rubble into the air.

"Will this do?" GL asked as the two men helped the kids out as GL dropped near the road.

"Thanks man!" The other biker said as GL flew towards Diana and the others. Flash ran up the wall and landed next to J'onn as GL joined them.

"Sorry we're late, had to stop and help civilians along the way." GL said.

"What did you call us back for?" Flash asked, Diana answered back walking towards the other edge and pointing towards the alien generator.

"Superman's been captured, he's trapped somewhere inside there with Hawkgirl." Diana explained.

"Woah." Flash said in shock seeing how terrifying the thing looked from afar. GL looked around and notice Batman near them nut saw they were missing one.

"Where's the kid?" GL asked. He received no answer from Diana who closed her eyes turning her head to the side.

"...He acted heroically…..to the very end." J'onn answered, shocking the two. They couldn't believe it, the kid was dead.

"He's gone?" Flash asked as Diana looked up at him.

"He was a true warrior." Diana said as GL walked forward past everyone to stare at the machine.

"This is not good. We need to get in there and get those two out."

"We can't go in blindly this time." Batman said joining the group, each of them turning to him. "We need a plan."

 **(Later)**

The group hid behind some rubble as the walkers moved across the terrain around the alien generator.

"I can't believe we're doing this again." Flash groaned.

"Someone gotta rescue them…...You are sure they are still in there?" GL asked turning to J'onn.

"Yes, you're friends are alive but we must act quickly." The Last Martian said. "The Imperium is coming."

"I thought they were the Imperium." Flash said gesturing to the walkers with his thumb.

"They are but it's horde. The Imperium is the Supreme Intelligent that controls these invaders. We have met before." J'onn said looking up to the sky. He can just feel it, as what the humans call 'gut feeling' as he looked up at the clouds.

"Can we trust the space case?" Flash whispered to GL. After all for all they knew this guy was one of them or was controlled by them.

"What choice do we have?" GL said standing up. While he didn't know him long J'onn seemed sincere not to mention now was honestly not the time to rethink their choices, they didn't have time. "Okay we're going in. Flash, create a division. Diana, watch my back."

"You wanna rely on an amateur?" Diana asked with a smug smirk, GL really wanted to retort but now was not the time for it.

"Let's move." On that the team split up as Flash sped under a walker and on the other side of it. Taking a piece of rock he threw it at the thing, and while it had no physical effect on the creature it did gain its attention.

"Tag, your it!" Flash said spitting his tongue out at the alien. It responded in the most polite way it could: Firing atom erasing death beams at the Flash who casually avoided them.

"Not even close." Flash taunted with a yawn. "Come on slowpoke I dare ya, over here!" The walker lifted one of its legs up and slammed it on the ground where the Flash stood. However it could not recalculate its mistake as the rubble it stood on was one of their minefields. It's leg was destroy causing it to to fall to the ground and explode.

"See ya!" Meanwhile the others snuck past some guards and flew into the hole that Superman no doubted made and silently flew down the corridors.

"Where are they being held?" GL asked as J'onn looked around.

"This way." Once they made it far enough they silently landed on the ground, just in time as Flash caught up with them.

"Hope I didn't keep yo-!" Before Flash could make a witty joke, the sounds of aliens grunting made the lean against the wall. J'onn look over the corner to see two of them, then turned to the others.

"Wait here." J'onn said transforming into one of them. They waited as he walked around the hallway, spouting in their language followed by the sound of footsteps. They saw two of the aliens with blasters round the corner and notice them. Before they could fire, J'onn appeared from the ground and shot his fist through them, phasing into their bodies. The creatures growled in pain as J'onn unphased before their bodies stopped moving. J'onn pulled them out and turned to the others. "Come."

"Is it just me or does he creep you out too." Flash asked.

"I've seen worse." Batman said scanning the room for anyone watching them.

"A few hours ago we watched a creature talk without its body and this creeps you out?" GL asked as they followed J'onn.

"...Touche." The group continued to walk through the corridor maze for what seemed to be hours, but was luckily only fifteen minutes.

"We are close now." J'onn said as they walked all the way to the end until they made it to a dead end. "I sense they are somewhere beyond these walls." Diana walked past J'onn and over to the wall, she tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge, not even pulling it would work.

"It's no use. We'll have to find another way." Diana said but GL had other ideas as he held his ring up.

"Stand back." Lantern ordered as he fired a beam of green energy at the wall. The heat was powerful enough for Lantern to break through as he started moving.

"Impressive." Batman said noting how strong the ring was.

"We must hurry." J'onn said as he sensed that the Imperium was near. Once the beam made it all the way back in a circle, Green Lantern stopped as the wall slid off and crumbled into the room. They saw both Superman and Hawkgirl dangled upside down by some white goo…...Flash really wanted to make a joke on that one.

"Great Hera." Diana said in awe seeing the two in such conditions as they all walked in.

"Wait!" J'onn warned as he stepped in. He felt like something was off about them, but he couldn't read their minds, like the place wasn't letting him. "Something is not right." Flash walked up to Hawkgirl and once he was close enough, Hawkgirl eyes shot open. Instead of being hers it was in fact blood red. Superman eyes shot open and like Hawkgirl they were also red.

"It's a trap!" Green Lantern exclaimed as the door behind them closed and yellow pores opened up in the walls and released yellow gas. The heroes coughed in pain as the gas seemed to weaken their bodies and cause them to fall to their knees. Flash was the first to go as he groaned and was unconscious, followed by J'onn. Batman reached for a gas mask but the Hawkgirl lookalike blasted in the back with a pistol, knocking him out.

"Lantern! Your…..ring." Diana groaned as he eyes fluttered close before she collapsed from the gas.

"Can't focus...Can't….Ugh." Was the last thing Lantern groaned as he collapsed and become unconscious. The two aliens dropped down and transformed into their true forms. Preaching in victory over the capture of the last group of heroes before more of their kind appeared to take the heroes away.

 **(Main Core)**

"J'onn! J'onn! Wake up!" J'onn groaned shaking his head of the gas as he took in his surroundings. He was trapped with the others as the Imperiums gathered their forces. He looked over to see Superman trapped with him.

"Superman."

You shouldn't have risked your lives for us." Superman said.

"You would have done less for me." J'onn stares as someone on the other side of him groaned. Looking over he saw Flash waking up.

"Ow, my aching head. What happened?"

"We were captured." Batman stated as they all looked up to see one of the aliens staring down at them.

 **"Earth's mightiest heroes."** Batman and the others who were awake watched in surprise as the alien turned into someone Superman knew well. **"Welcome."**

"Mr. Carter?"

 **"Unfortunately the real Carter never returned from Mars."** The alien said.

"And you used me to weaken Earths defenses!" Superman stated.

 **"You were so eager to cooperate. Thanks to you the humans were totally helpless against us."** It said.

"It's not over yet." Superman declared but the alien merely smiled at this bravado.

 **"Wrong again Superman."** It said as a hope opened up above them and J'onn eyes widen at the sight of a ship above them. The Mothership. The others woke up to see a smaller ship fly towards them and through the whole. Landing on the platform with the other aliens.

 **"All hail the Imperium!"** The Carter one said as they all bowed in sync. The ship unleashed a torrent of steam as something very large descended from the ship. Once the steam cleared all the heroes got a good look of the Imperium. It was on a sense, a massive floating blob with tentacles and black smog inside of it.

"That's the final bos-I mean 'Wacka wack Blantyre blarg…...yeah." Batman looked around notice several of the Imperiums typing on computers…..and one casually scratching its neck.

 **"J'onn J'onzz. It's been a long time."** The Imperium stated **(The Imperium: The Hive Mind)** as it floated over to the heroes. With its telekinetic powers it hoisted J'onn over to it and set him free. J'onn made no attempt which surprised the others, was J'onn giving up? Despite what they didn't want to believe it was true. J'onn saw no hope, the Imperium was here and no one could stop it. Even if this hope was secretly climbing up the pillar under the heroes in disguise he just knew it was not enough. He screamed in agony as two aliens used electro staffs, the pain was so much he reverted to his original form. The others could only watch in shock, except for Batman as he could have sworn he heard someone almost fall down.

 **"Much better. You have defied us for centuries."** It spoke telepathically.

"And I will never bow before you or any of your kind." J'onn didn't see hope, but he would rather die than to bow to this monster.

 **"Don't worry. I will personally finish what should have been accomplished long ago."** It stated as its tentacles slowly slithered towards J'onn. **"The elimination of the last Martian."** J'onn roared in pain as the tentacles stabbed through his skin, not to bleed, but to break. J'onn felt his mind screaming as the tentacles moved across his nervous system, like he was on fire. It was unbearable but his screams were silenced as the Imperium body swallowed J'onn whole. His body disappearing into the Imperium as the heroes watched jaw dropped and helpless as J'onn was inside the creature however his screams suddenly became louder and they could see for just a second J'onn slowly being tortured.

"Made it." All the heroes turned to see one of the creatures pull itself up from the pillar. However they notice this one seemed to be more….bloated, and it had some sort of long object sticking behind its back. They watched as it dusted itself off and attempted to pull on one of Diana's alien hold.

"What are you doing monster." Diana growled, trying to break out to destroy this monster.

"Sheesh. I get we didn't agree on the whole greater sex thing but damn, that was mean." The alien spoke, however the voice shocked everyone.

"It can't be….Ragna?" Superman asked.

"Oh right!" The alien snapped as it reached for its face and like a mask and slipped it off, and lo and behold the half devil himself appeared smiling and all. "Forgot about the whole disguise…."

"How? We thought you died." Diana said as Ragna slowly pulled the goo off him. "How did yo-"

"Escape? Well let's just say…..they pulled a Greedo on me." Ragna said mysteriously, Diana raised an eyebrow not understand what she meant. "It took awhile to get here, plus let's just say that goo, it is not clean."

"I had a feeling you were safe." Batman said as Tagna attempted to pull Diana free. He knew with all these abilities that super durability was most likely them.

"Of course you did, You're Batman." Ragna chuckled as he looked at everyone but notice one was missing. "Where's J'onn?" He was too busy climbing (since the goo hindered his movement) up the pillar.

"That's got him." Hawkgirl growled as Ragna turned to see the glob.

"We got to stop it." Flash said as Ragna stepped forward. He looked over his shoulder and for the first time they saw a very stoic and serious face on Ragna's face.

"I'll get J'onn."

"No Ragna it's to dangerous." Superman said.

"He's right kid, you don't stand a chance." GL said. None of them wanted to lose another fellow hero. Ragna turned back to the heroes and once again his cheeky grin appeared as he have a thumbs up.

"Don't worry everyone, if there is one thing I don't fail at, it is to impress!" Ragna exclaimed.

 **"Is that correct?"** Ragna eyes widen and before he could stop he was sent flying from an unknown force that sent him flying across the room. Flipping his body he planted his boots on the wall and launched himself on a platform below them. Dusting himself off Ragna looked back up to see all the aliens aiming blasters at him, with the Imperium floating above them, staring at him as if it was studying him.

 **"Another one of these planet vile creatures, how disgusting."** The Imperium growled.

"Your not exactly a Ryan Reynolds you floating Tumor." Ragna retorted as he heard the clacking of footsteps and looked around to see all around him were dozen of the aliens with blasters aimed at him.

 **"Who are you human?"** The Carter alien asked, Ragna smirked as he rubbed his nose and pointed a finger into the sky.

"I am a Hero of Justice! Bane of Demonkind! Protector of Redgrave City! I am the Swordsman craaaaaaaaaaaaapppppp. I meant Crimsons Swordsman, that's what I said." Ragna chuckled nervously as the Aliens looked at each other.

 **"Your attempts at humor are disgusting, but I understand. Most vile creatures use humor as a way to delay the inevitable."** The Imperium stated as Ragna raised an eyebrow.

That's a pretty big claim, not to brag of course but I ain't not rookie. I a-!"

 **"No Ragna!"** Ragna eyes widen hearing the voice of J'onn, but seeing J'onn was in the Imperium he figured that the Martian was in his head, speaking telepathically. **"You don't stand a chance! Get out of here, now!"**

"J'onn." Ragna muttered, shocked to hear the Martian speak like that, while he didn't seem to contain emotion Ragna could feel the fear in the Martian.

"He's right, Ragna." Hawkgirl added as Ragna turned to them. "You need to get out of here and save the people."

"Now is not the time to be reckless." Green Lantern said.

"But…" Ragna started, lost at words at hearing the greatest heroes on the planet telling him to run. He didn't know if should be shocked or sad, or just both at this point.

"It's okay Ragna, we'll be fine." Superman said reassuring with a smile.

 **"Even your so called friends don't have faith in you."** The Imperium stated. **"You have no chance of victory, you have lost, and you are hopeless. We have defeated this worlds strongest heroes, you have nothing that we cannot counter."** Ragna said nothing, his hair shadowing his eyes as he remained silent. After what seemed an eternity they heard a smile sigh from Ragna as looked up.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Now this answer not only shocked the heroes who were expecting some quick quip from Ragna. But if the Imperium could display emotions it would be surprised as well. "I ain't no detective like Batman, I'm not Superman, nor am I the fastest man alive, or GL with his ring that looks like you get it from a cereal box." Ragna said with a small smile. "I guess I like hyping myself, I was only a hero for a while and am nowhere near a pro, I'm just quick on my feet and strong with my body….and yes that's what I mean." Ragna said as he pointed towards his heart with his thumb. "Despite being an odd man out, if I just ran away I would disgrace all that I stand for and who I look up too. However if I am going to stand my ground I am doing not to prove a point but the world needs heroes like us to protect it." Ragna said as he narrowed his eyes at the Imperium. "And I rather stay and fight then run from a eyeball with a disease, and besides I do have something that none of them have." Ragna said pointing at the group of tied up heroes.

 **"And what is that?"** The Imperium asked, allowing to amuse this creature.

"...Style." Ragna stated before turning to his fellow heroes. "Diana." The Amazon raised an eyebrow curious to what Ragna was going to say. "I made you look bad back at the mountains, so now I am going to make a new promise." Ragna than moved in a circle with his fingers pointing at all the aliens. "I am not gonna get shot by a single one of these bozos! I'm gonna get J'onn out of that ugly bastard. And I'll be the that will Han Solo!" Ragna said as he pushed his coat aside and reached for his revolvers. The aliens prepared to fire but Ragna gasped. "Hold on!"

 **"You dare to challenge the power of the Imperium and then wish to delay?"** The Imperium growled as the Aliens prepared to fire. However Ragna wasn't focused on them as he reached into his coat pocket and pull out a object: His IPhone.

"If I'm gonna be kicking butt in style, I might as well have music playing." Ragna said as he skimmed through the songs until he saw it. "Perfect." He muttered as he played the song and rested it in his pocket on full volume.

 **(Play Devil Trigger: Opening Remix)**

"Now let's go you lame excuse for a Final Boss." Ragna reached for Sol and Mani and twirled them in his fingers before aiming them gangster style at the Imperium. He fired two rounds that penetrated its skin causing it to roar in pain. "Let's rock!"

 **"Destroy him!"** The Imperium roared as the aliens opened fire. But to the League's surprised Ragna body moved and reacted beyond the human eye as it dodged every shot aimed at his body as he shot several rounds that killed the aliens left and right. No matter how close a shot was his legs or arm moved out of the way and fired more shots killing the aliens. His close seemed to move on their own as well, missing his clothes by centimeters but no marks.

Ragna then started running backwards while firing at the same time, avoiding the blaster shots. He ran up to the wall firing a round from Sol which reduced an Alien into a pile of goo with no head. Ragna pushed off the wall and flew across the room like a spiraling angel, shooting each alien that would make McCree from that lame game Overwatch proud.

"He is a true warrior." Diana muttered as she watched Ragna shoot the demons that would make the archers on her island look like amateurs.

"He is a lot better than I thought." Hawkgirl said impressed on how quick Ragna was able to fire and never miss a shot. She has been across the Universe and have never seen anyone as quick and with such precision as Ragna.

"He's alright, for a kid." GL said slightly unimpressed. Ragna jumped in the air firing at a group of aliens below him until he landed on one. The alien cowered in fear as the guns were aimed at his face, but to his shock Ragna pulled the guns away. The alien was confused until Ragna planted one foot firmly on its chest and the other on the ground. Like the alien was a skateboard Ragna skated across the platform shooting down aliens left and right while the one below him screamed in pain as its goo like body was being torn apart.

"WAHOO!" Ragna cheered as he twisted the alien so he was spinning in a circle and unleashed a torrent of bullets that fired everywhere and killed dozens of aliens. However no matter how much Ragna killed more seemed to appear. One of them pulled out a little ball, what seemed to be a grenade like weapon. Ragna aimed down Mani and pulled the trigger, the bullet pierced through several aliens until it hit its target. The grenade exploded upon impact reducing the one held it and some around it into nothing but ashes while the ones farther away were sent flying into the air. One of the aliens in the air looked up to see a gun in his face, before it exploded from the bullet. Ragna flew around the screaming aliens, shooting each one before landed back on the ground.

 **"Kill this human!"** The Imperium roared as more of the aliens ran into the large core room, surrounding Ragna with their blasters. Ragna smiled as he holstered Sol and Mani, taking a stance with his hands reaching for guns like a final showdown in those old western shows. Before any of them could react Ragna pushed off the ground and flew into the air, past the heroes and Imperiums. Ragna pulled out Sol and Mani in an X formation before he twisted his body in a circle and unleashing a torrent of bullets: A Bullet Tornado. The aliens were torn to pieces as bullets pierced and ripped them apart, a few hit the Imperium agitating it. Ragna landed on the ground with a bow, standing in the middle of all the dead aliens.

 **(End Song)**

"YEAH!" Ragna cheered as he took his signature grin and a thumbs up to the other heroes. "That is how you finish a fight! In Style! Wasn't even tou-!" Ragna was silenced as an invisible force sent him flying into a wall.

 **"Enough of this annoyance. None shall stop us! The Imperium shall reign supreme!"** The Imperium roared, only to be silence as another bullet hit its body. EVeryone saw Ragna unscathed as he aimed Kra at the Hive Mind.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but that ain't gonna happen." Firing a round, the bullet destroyed one of Diana's locks. "Get everyone else out! I'm coming J'onn!" Ragna dashed forward towards the Imperium, landing on it's body. However the minute he touched the Imperium his body was pulled into the Hive Mind, disappearing within the monster.

"Ragna!" Diana exclaimed shocked that Ragna launched himself within the Imperium.

"Hurry!" Batman said as more of the aliens appeared and started firing at them. Diana broke herself free then started breaking Superman free. Once the Man of Steel he used whatever Sunlight he had to fire a blast of Heat Vision at Hawkgirl lock that held down her mace. Once it was cracked enough she broke free while Diana helped Batman. Once all the heroes were free they started attacking the aliens: Diana blocking with her bracelets, Flash using his speed to blast through the horde, Hawkgirl swinging her mace to send several flying, GL firing a beam of energy, Superman punching one left and right, and Batman throwing batarangs. The worlds strongest and greatest heroes banding together to stop these invaders.

 **"All this resistance is futile!"** The Imperium roared. **"We have faced many worlds like yours and in the end they fell. You will not be different, you are nothing but disgusting vile hu-AAARRGGH!"** The heroes were quite shocked to hear the Imperium roar in pain. That was until they saw something glow within the Imperium, something bright orange. From the Imperium a blade enveloped in fire sliced through the Imperiums skin.

"Great Hera." Diana gasped watching Ragna fly out of the Imperium with J'onn in one arm and a flaming sword in the other, both drenched in the disgusting black liquid from the Imperium. Ragna landed on the ground setting down J'onn and holstering Surtur.

"J'onn? You okay?" The Martian groaned as he reverted to his more humananoid like form.

"I am…..fine." J'onn groaned as Ragna patted his back. "Ragna you must listen." J'onn eyes glowed red, and Ragna was dumped some information in his head. Ragna nodded his head and stood back up turning towards the Imperium, whose wound was regenerating.

 **"Who…..what are you? You are not like these other creatures."** The Imperium stated. Ragna merely shrugged seeing no harm in telling who he was to this thing.

"Well ugly the name is Ragna Redgrave: Hero, protector, Bane of Demonkind, or as some would call me the Son of Sparda tho that's like a Pet name that Demons cal-!"

 **"Sparda?"** The Imperium asked in shock, and anger. This surprised Ragna as he looked back up at the Hivemind. **"You cannot be him, you look nothing like that cursed beast!"**

"You….You knew my Dad?" Ragna asked surprised that this monster actually knew his father's name. This thing had to be million years old.

 **"Your 'Father' is the reason why we are here."** The Imperium roared as the heroes looked over at them in surprise and shock. **"His kind destroyed our world in their war against those creatures of light."** The Imperium stated.

"The Creatures of Light? Does he mean Angels?" It was the only logical answer. Ragna watched as the Imperium body started morphing: His body started expanding and taking form with massive arms ripping out of it's ball, which now took the form of a body. A tail sprouted from it's back, a red skin covering its smudge body which was then covered by white armor all over its body. Two shoulder plates ripped from its shoulder as a long reptilian head formed, with three horns ripped out of its head. From its shoulder plates blood red eyes appeared and from the dragon like head. The creature growled as all the heroes started in shock as the Imperium took on this lizard like form.

 **"I will eradicate this entire city off the surface of this mudball of a planet."** The Imperium roared as its mouth glowed with purple energy to destroy the city. However it was interrupted as a bullet pierced its skin, looking down it glared down at Ragna with a smoking Mani.

"Listen here you Godzilla looking ripoff! I'm sorry that my Dad destroyed your world but if you want to make a complaint take it up with him, and it doesn't justify you invading worlds. I'm gonna finish this once and for all!" Ragna said as he clapped his hands together before giving the Imperium the 'come at me' gesture. "Let's rock Firebreath!" With that Ragna dashed under the Imperium and jumped on its leg. With superhuman speed he dashed over the Imperium head and out the whole above them all. Spitting his tongue at the Imperium he ran out of the alien generator and outside, the Imperium felt it's inner rage over what the cursed Sparda did to its kind and will not be mocked after all this vile creature did. With a great push the Imperium jumped outside, landing on the ground with enough force to shake the city and destroy the ground around it. Using a telepathic command the Imperium ordered its minions to destroy the heroes, leaving him with this so called 'Son of Sparda'.

"Yoo-hoo!" The Imperium turned around to see Ragna leaning on a piece of rubble waving at him.

"Guess it's time for the Boss round." Ragna said as he pulled out his phone again and started zooming through some songs before playing one.

 **(Play Devil May Cry 5 OST Lunatic Ray)**

"Ready Surtur?" Ragna asked as he pulled out his sword, as if the sword was alive it burned brighter. The Imperium opened its mouth and fired a purple beam,Ragna jumped at the last second before he dashed towards the giant monster. He dodged out of another blast and slashed at the Imperium's leg. However he was shocked t see that the blade merely bounced off the Imperiums leg.

"Seems his shell is harder than it looks." Ragna thought as he pushed off the leg to avoid another tail slash that released a shockwave that sent Ragna flying in the air. However instead of landing on the ground Ragna found himself suspended in the air. He saw that the Imperiums eyes were glowing indicating he was using his powers. Ragna tried to reach for his revolver but roared in pain as he was sent flying towards the earth with several tons of rubble on him. The Imperium waited for the boy to pull himself out of the pile, but decided not to waste time as he prepares to fire another blast from his mouth.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" The Imperium eyes bulged out of its skull as two feet slammed on the top of its head. The force sent the Imperium face first into the ground and the energy in his mouth exploded within him created a large dome of energy around him. Ragna landed safely away with some smoke rising off him but he was unscathed otherwise. He waited for the smoke to clear, to see if the Imperium was out of commision at a moments notice. He knew that the Imperium must be like its minions and looked up at the clouds.

"I wonder if Redgrave has one of those generators." Ragna thought before a large shadow appear above him. The Imperiums large claw hand smashed the ground where Ragna stood, the Hive Mind snarled standing back up. Lifting it's hand its eyes widen seeing there was no splat on the ground.

"Hey!" The Imperium turned to see Ragna inbetween its fingers. "POP GOES THE WEASEL!" With that Ragna stabbed Surtur within the Imperiums skin, the Hive Mind roaring in pain from the strange heat surging through his body from the blade.

"Gonna feel that for a while." Ragna said as jumped away, only to be caught in a tail swipe, sending him crashing into a building. The Imperium stood up and fired a beam of energy at the building, destroying several city blocks. The Imperium turned to the generator as it could hear the other humans taking down its forces. It will not be denied, the Imperium will destroy the Last Martian and enslave these heroes as is the Might of the Imperium.

"Hey ugly!" The Imperium turned around to see the Ragna standing on on a piece of rubble with Surtur resting on his shoulder. "That all you got? Was barely a tickle." Ragna stated with a smug grin as the Imperium raised its claw hand and swung it towards Ragna. However the Imperium was shocked to see that Ragna, instead of dodged, opened his arms out as he welcomed the hand with full force. The force shook the ground around them and when the smoke cleared Ragna was once again unscathed, however instead of being under the hand Ragna had an arm wrapped around its talon and a sword stabbed in the finger.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall!" Ragna grunted as he pulled with all his strength and hoisted the Imperium into the air. He pulled and threw the Imperium over his hand and slammed the Beast on its back.

"You gonna get back up? I got a few more cliches if you want?" Ragna chuckled as he holstered Surtur. From the rubble a tail broke free and swung towards Ragna, his body bending from the impact. Instead of flying away Ragna wrapped his arms around the tail as far as he could, using his super strength to crush it. "Got ya tail!"

 **"Insufferable creature! This is not a childs game!"**

"Sure it isn't: It's a duet, now sing with me!" Ragna exclaimed as he pulled the Imperium by the tail and started swinging the behemoth around like he was a balLerina. "YOU SPIN MY HEAD RIGHT MY HEAD RIGHT ROUND, RIGHT ROUND! WHEN YOU GO DOWN! WHEN YOU GO DOWN! DOWN!" Ragna finished letting go of the Imperium and throwing him across the field. "And that's another for Gryffindor!" Ragna cheered pumping his fist up into the air.

 **"ENOUGH!"** The Imperium roared with power that shook the entire city. **"I will not be made a joke by some vile spawn of that wretched Sparda!"** The Imperium roared as the ground around him shook with rage, Ragna tried to keep his balance.

 **"I will erase you and this city off the face of this planet!"** The Imperium roared, all the insults, all the jokes, all of it boiled down in this creatures core and he will unleash it. Ragna watched as energy started to form from the Imperiums mouth, getting bigger and bigger by the second. From the Generators the heroes, with the exception of Batman, flew out of the whole to stare in shock at the massive sphere forming from the Imperium, and the target standing on the other side of the field.

"Ragna! Get out of the way!" Diana yelled. The Half Devil looked out of the corner of his eyes to see the others watching. Actually he notice they were trying to move but something was stopping them, looking back he saw the Imperium eyes were glowing using his telekinesis to keep them suspended and making them watch as he prepared to unleash the ball of death.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think I am in Naruto right now." Ragna muttered, staring up at the death sphere. Ragna took a deep breath, spreading his legs as he took a stance, reaching for Surtur. He pulled out his blade and held the handle with both hands and pulled his blade back like a bat.

"Batter up." Ragna stated as he prepared to swing. The Imperium roared as he fired the sphere of death towards the Half devil. Everything in its path was reduce to atoms as it spiraled towards Ragna. The Son of Sparda met the sphere with full force as he swung Surtur and clashed against the sphere. Ragna growled in pain from the intense heat of the sphere, and the force from the sphere was pushing him back.

 **"Accept defeat and die Spawn of Sparda."** The Imperium stated as it looked over at the heroes. **"I want all of you to watch as your so called rescue becomes nothing but ashes."**

"NO!" The group cried out as the sphere created a crater that seemed to devour Ragna. He gritted his teeth as he used all the strength in his body to keep the death ball at bay, spots on his body started burning from the intense heat, singing his skin.

"Dammit!" Ragna thought as he tried with all his might to keep the sphere at bay but his strength was fading. "I can't give up yet! I can't stop! But….But it's to much!" He couldn't believe he was losing, his first ever invasion and he was failing: The heroes, J'onn, the Earth, himself. His feet buckle and gave in landing on his knees as the sphere pushed against his body. He felt his body grow light, as if he was on fire.

"I'm sorry….."

Kyrie

Victor.

Artemis.

Superman.

Batman.

Green Lantern.

Hawkgirl.

Flash.

…...Diana.

All the friends he made both old and new, now he was gonna fail them all. He felt his life flash before his eyes: Blonde hair.

 _ **"Ragna!"**_

 _ **"MOMMY!**_

 _ **"DO NOT GIVE IN MY SON!"**_

 _ **…...Ba-bump….**_

 _ **Ba-bump…**_

 _ **...BA-BUMP!**_

 **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"** Ragna unleashed a primal scream as he felt his strength return ten folds, but felt a heat burn inside him. A dark aura covered him as he pushed back against the sphere one foot at a time. Surtur burned brighter that it ignited in flames, the flames burned Ragna's arms as he pushed against the sphere.

 **"Impossible."** The Imperium stated watching in shock as the death ball was pushed out of the crater. From Ragna the black aura around him exploded like a beam of fire.

"HOLY SMOKE!" GL said in astonishment covering his eyes from the great flames.

"By the Flames of Tartarus." Diana said in awe, jaw dropped as seeing such power. It was like the Titan Helios, the Personification of the Sun, or at least called himself it as she was told.

Ragna roared as he thrusted his blade forward and with all his might, threw the death ball back towards the Imperium. The Imperium could not react in time as his death ball slammed into his body, roaring in pain the energy eviscerated its body. The sphere blasted into the sky past the clouds and into space. The heroes felt the hold on them disappear as the sky was covered in a red glow, evidence that the condense ball exploded.

"Dang. That was intense." Flash said as he looked between the two craters that took the blows from the ball.

"At least now it is over, all thanks to Ragna." Superman said, knowing none of them could disagree with the Man of Steel.

"I owe Ragna a great debt, because of him the nightmare that destroyed our home is gone." J'onn said.

"That kid is pretty tough, I gotta spar with him sometime." Hawkgirl muttered. The only one who didn't voice their opinion was Diana as she simply stared at the crater where Ragna stood. She could watch in awe as the smoke dispersed to reveal Ragna still standing. She notice the aura around him disappear, to reveal the condition he was in: His arms were completely singed, black and crisp from the flames of his sword that dispersed. His clothes were torn in certain spots, and blood was leaking off the side of his head. However she watched as he holstered his blade, taking deep breaths and if by some magic his body healed itself. His arms returned back to their normal pale skin and open wounds were instantly closed. Other then his clothes and dried blood Ragna was back to normal. He looked over to see Diana staring at him, he smiled at her and sent her a thumbs up.

 **"Y-You!"** Ragna eyes widen as he turned back to see the smoke clear, the heroes besides J'onn were shocked to see that the Imperium was alive. It was however not in one piece, its body melted like molten metal, trying to keep itself together. **"You cannot defeat me! I am the Imperium! I am A God!"**

"Yeah, maybe I can't." Ragna said scratching his head. "But I wasn't trying to beat ya, I was stalling ya!"

"NOW BATMAN!" J'onn yelled telepathically. The Dark Knight nodded as he slammed a strange device into the side of the core. Ragna smiled as his mind race back to the order J'onn gave him when he rescued J'onn from the Imperium.

 ** _"Batman knows how to reverse the polarity, distract the Imperium for however long you can."_**

 **"WHAT?!"** The Imperium roared as a beam of blue light shot into the sky. **"What have you done?!"**

"I reversed the polarity." Batman answered swinging up to meet with the others. After studying the core he had he figured out how to reverse it and disperse the clouds. The machine kicked into action as the beam of blue light dispersed the clouds and once more the heroes were given sunlight.

"Damn, when you think about it we got this all done in about a night and in the morning." Ragna stated scratching his chin.

 **"NO!"** The Imperium tried to block its body from the light, but those soon melted leaving it a near giant puddle of liquid on the ground. Turning whatever face it had left in rage towards Ragna, it slowly slithered towards him. **"Y-YOU! I-I will destroy yo-!"**

"NOT ON YOUR LIFEl!" Ragna yelled as he pulled his blade out and swung it, the force created a shockwave that sent the Imperium flying into little bits, the Sun destroying what was left. "AND ITS A HOME RUN! YAHOO!" Ragna cheered as he jumped in the air and pump his fist, before he started dancing.

"Graceful in victory." Hawkgirl said watching as he danced.

"It's his first big bad guy, I did that too when I took mine down." Flash said smiling as Ragna danced.

"One invasion doesn't make him a pro." GL said crossing his arms.

"No, but it is a start to becoming a great hero, and that is what he can become." Superman said.

"OH YEAH! I BEAT THE BAD GUY! I SAVED REDGRA-OH CRAP!" Ragna exclaimed as he checked the time. "I gotta go home!"

"What?" Hawkgirl asked as Ragna started bolting away from him, before he stopped and turned back to them.

"Thankseveryone!Itwasanhonortomeetyouall!Ihopewegettospendtimetogetheragain!" And just like a Grasshopper Ragna stopped hopping at lightning speeds away from the groups of heroes.

"...That was sudden." Flash said.

"And that's coming from the Fastest Man alive." Gl added.

"He literally left us to deal with all the damage." Hawkgirl stated deadpanned as she notice all the crap around them.

"We should deal with all the citizens trapped in those cocoons below us." Superman hearing their heartbeats with his super hearing.

"Where is that ship that was above the city?" Diana asked noticing the ship was gone.

"Most likely retreated, without these generators and a Supreme Intelligence they have no leadership and no chance of victory." J'onn said looking up at the sky.

"So is that the last we see of them?" Hawkgirl asked.

"I have a feeling that it will be." J'onn said said but he closed his eyes in deep thought.

"Let's get everyone out of here then we will take care of what happens next." Superman said as he flew back into the generator with the others following behind him. However the last to follow was Batman, the Dark Knight studied the battleground that Ragna had with the Imperium. He was not watching the fight but by the constant shaking of the base he knew whatever power Ragna had it was enough to make him one of the most powerful beings on the planet, up there with Superman. He didn't know how strong this boy was but he knew one thing: He will need to keep an eye on him.

 **(Redgrave City)**

"GAH!" Ragna grunted as he pushed his door open. It took him a few seconds but he made it back to Redgrave City from Metropolis in one piece. He saw that his city was not under attack but in near panic from all those black clouds. Luckily he was able to make it back to his apartment, slip his clothes back on from his backpack which he hid behind a dumpster so no one can steal it, and make it to his room. "Finally, home sweet ho-!"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ragna's eyes widen at the voices of his friends Artemis and Victor. He was quite shock to see them both in his room, but they weren't the only ones.

"Ragna! Are you okay?!" Kyrie asked concerned and checking if Ragna had any scratches on him.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Artemis asked annoyed.

"We've been calling you all night. You wouldn't answer the phone." Victor said crossing his arms. Ragna eyes widen as he checked his phone and notice he did miss several calls, and then he remembered he put it on vibrate and with all the fighting he didn't notice his phone vibrating.

"Uh….I was….Um." Ragna honestly couldn't make an excuse, until Artemis basically gave him one.

"And what is with the sword? Were you at that stupid comic store?" Artemis asked seeing the sword on Ragna's back. She could not believe Ragna wasted more money on stupid stuff like that, first it was the Death Star Model, then it was a DOOM BFG Gun, and now it was this weird sword.

"Uh...yeah! I was totally there the whole night." Ragna answered scratching his head nervously. "I am really sorry, but I checked my phone and saw that there were aliens invading I feared if they came here I would be shot in the crossfire….Quite literally." Ragna muttered the last part.

"But why didn't you call us?" Kyrie asked holding her hands together. Ragna notice her eyes watering up and felt guilt well up in his body.

"I'm really sorry guys, had I known you were looking for me I would have answered but I was trying to keep a low profile since a lot of people were panicking and in chaos." Ragna said as his smile lit up seeing how concerned his friends were, it just proved that they cared about him so much. "I am happy about one thing though."

"What's that?" Victor asked.

"That I got awesome friends that care about me and I do them." Ragna said holding his fist up, Victor smiled fist bumping his friend. Despite the anger he felt for Ragna not calling them and telling them they were safe he was happy to see him alive. Kyrie smiled as she stared at Ragna, to his beautiful smile and loving eyes.

"Please don't get all preachy Ragna." Artemis groaned rolling her eyes. "Jeez your lucky my Mom had a small panic room for everyone." Artemis playfully punched Ragna's arm.

"I'm guessing that's where you guys were." Ragna said.

"Yeah, we were all gonna hang out at Artemis place after school before all that shit went down." Victor explained as they stepped aside to let Ragna through. Once he was inside Ragna set Surtur down, he's gonna have to keep Surtur hidden so they don't get to suspicious and figure out he is the Vigilante…..if they ever meet him as the hero.

"Well how about I make it up to all my awesome friends: Pizza anyone?" Ragna asked as he prepared to cook. The three looked at each other, before back at Ragna with smiles on their faces.

"Cheese and anchovies, you know me Ragna."

"Supreme all the way your dummy."

"I…...I like a simple cheese please." Ragna smiles as he started cooking. In the day he was normal kid Ragna Redgrave with three amazing friends, but at night he was their protector, not just them but all of Redgrave City if not the world. He will continue to do this in honor of his family, to his dying breath.

"Who ate all my protein bars? Artemis?"

"Hey! Get off my back! The end of the world makes me stress eat okay?!"

Just another day for Ragna.

* * *

 **And I am done. Oh boy, fifteen thousands words. That is a fucking lot for a second chapter, especially since this isn't the final chapter of the first arc, chapter three is. So did you like it? I hope so because I did enjoy a lot of the things I wrote and some of the conversation between Ragna and the League members. Batman doesn't fully trust Ragna mainly because of some of his unknown abilities.**

 **Diana and Ragna seem to have some history, or at least Diana seems to recognize him? Why is that? Find out some day in this series. Also her personality mainly revolves around Ame Comi Wonder Woman, at least in pure hypocrisy since she believes woman are superior and that the Amazons are perfect. But not to crazy.**

 **I'm sure you guys or someone thought the fight was pretty lackluster and I tried to make it as great as I could but honestly I couldn't really think of what to do to make it amazing. The design is based off of Bagan with some color scheme of Space Godzilla both from the Godzilla series. His song Lunatic Ray is obviously from DMC5.**

 **Speaking of a certain game: Devil May Cry 5 was the best game of 2019. 10/10, amazing game. FUCKING AMAZING! I enjoyed every single moment of it and never got bored. The weapons were amazing, the skills were STYLISH! I will say the only complaint is that Trish and Lady didn't do much which is fine I guess. The songs were amazing btw, loved everyone OST. That is gonna be awesome to write with Ragna.**

 **Speaking of Ragna, as you can see he now has new weapons instead of Rebellion: Surtur. That has a bit of story behind it, but that will be saved when Ragna makes his way to Muspelheim. His pistols are Kra and Kran, imagine Blue Rose but both are blue and red. How he got those will be explained down the line.**

 **The harem is quite...in the works still, been getting rid of some girls and adding some. Yadda yadda. I won't go into to much detail yet, not until it is official. For now he is a small taste of who is in:**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Tala**

 **Aya**

 **Ghia'ta**

 **Starfire**

 **Blackfire**

 **Harley Quinn**

 **Poison Ivy**

 **Catwoman.**

 **I know I said no Catwoman but I decided to hcange it. Don't worry I will give Batman love, there are plenty of girls for him.**

 **So I got one last thing to say. So I went to go watch a certain movie with my best friend...that movie was Captain Marvel. You want to know what I think of it?**

 **Stupid.**

 **It absolutely sucked. It was one of the worst Marvel movies I have ever seen, I felt nothing when I watched this movie. I won't end this on saying the movie sucked I will explain why it was horrible. The movie was nothing but a bunch of toxic feminist garbage propaganda played by one of the worst actors I have ever seen. Wood Larson.**

 **The movie was not subtle with its political agenda: Border Planets? Refugee Skrulls? Jesus Christ that was so stupid. Even the guy who created the Shrulls was annoyed they did that. Of course they tried to act like the Kree weren't bad despite Guardians of the Galaxy happen but I guess for plot reason we needed that. Then there was Brie Woodson with her greatest emotions: Raising an eyebrow an making a smile that was so forced you'd think they had to glue her face just to keep it there for the camera. She doesn't have a character arc, this is literally her throughout the movie:**

 **Marvel: I am awesome because I have a vagina.**

 **End of Movie: I am awesome because I have a GLOWING vagina.**

 **I was so bored I fell asleep, and no one could stop me because it was only me and my best friend in the theater. Even the funny moments was just ridiculous. There was no antagonist that can really take down Carol, I mean besides the Patriarchy of course, because no Father would be concerned after seeing their seven year old daughter get into such a dangerous crash. Then we're suppose to be motivated b her backstory like it is the greatest origin (According to Phil Coulson actor) in the comics or that you get a deeper understanding of her (Which you find out in the first five minutes watching the movie and are simply waiting for her to catch up, but Clark is a soyboy so who is surprised?). You know that two minute origin where she shot an engine and then somehow got powers with no weakness other then being put down by every dude besides the nice Black guy who supposedly trusted her despite they know nothing about each other and she was chasing an alien for all he knew were the good guys (Which apparently they were). Carol has no growth, no change, the only thing that changed is that she learned some truth about who made her who she is now (That being a powerful being, not her character). Do you know why Thor is great? Because he grows, because he is willing to change and regain his Godhood. Tony certainly goes through a change and that is what makes him amazing.**

 **Wonder Woman certainly goes through a change as well, from being told that she should be above men to showing them compassion and trying to help them with her love. Carol has nothing, and she does not change in the movie but apparently she doesn't have too because she is a woman. I love women, who doesn't? But the point of a woman is because they have differences from men, from being absolutely beautiful, to being smarter on some points, and obvious things as having different lower parts. Carol is suppose to be some tomboy and be the cool guy, which is absolutely stupid and Mary Sue. But Carol Flatvers literally has no challenges (Other then the little tick on her neck that stops her from blowing up a building and killing everyone.) She is also supposedly to be the most powerful hero (Bullshit) who takes down twenty Skrulls but couldn't take down one in a chase. This is suppose to be the number one Marvel but it is in the top five worst Marvel movies in front of Hulk. If you disagree I understand, I don't agree with you but I respect your opinion. Hell they are acting we don't want a female lead, but I guess no one wanted a Black Widow movie but I forget most movies are all male leads despite most being singles, then sequels, and most being team movies (Avengers, Guardians, Ant Man and Wasp, etc) also Elektra is still a Marvel movie, and Blade is as well despite not being the MCU. You ever seen King: Skull Island? I like it. It took me the second time to realize that was Brie Larson but the only reason I had no idea was because she barely had any speaking roles and was such a cardboard. Am I saying all the other Marvel movies are perfect? No (besides Infinity War that was perfect...99%), but everyone is trying make Captain Marvel as the perfect movie (NF: It wasn't.)**

 **I mean they didn't even hype this movie besides those bland trailers and the best they did was 'Am I saying I hate white guys? Uh no' three times trying to really convince herself then going on about how great A (Shit)wrinkle in time was not made for white dudes. Which is fine because a Wrinkle in Time was made for kids, so I showed my little sister it and I got this in the first thirty minutes.**

 **"I don't want to watch this. I want to watch a something good!" She's four btw. She has said this before when I offered her Justice League as a test to see how she would react and she said something similar which made me laugh. Is this a strong argument? No but I can make it because I showed my sisters opinion of a Wrinkle in Time (PS: It was shit.). But of course the media tries to counter this argument by 'You meant this' or 'What she said is' She literally tried to say she didn't hate white dudes three times, if you have to say it three times are you really trying to convince us or herself?**

 **Woodson: *Goat Scream seeing my Whiteness***

 **Burn away. Burn away. Hell your entire gimmick in the movie is that you have a snarky comment, raise one eyebrow, have a weird smile and then have this one emotional scene that was so fucking lame I literally sighed.**

 **Her powers and everything she has done for them are nothing impressive:**

 **Beginning of Movie: I can shoot Lasers.**

 **End of Movie: I can shoot more power lasers...and fly.**

 **Anyone ever seen Man of Steel? If you do you would remember he couldn't control his flight at first and landed right into a mountain. Soon he learned to control that. Or Thor for when he lost his hammer, he could barely control his powers if at all and when the final battle came he went through a Drug state and went Super God One Billion wrecking everything in his path. That's what makes a great hero, they learn and make mistakes with their powers. Carol on the other hand her first time flying was like 'Oh this shit? Easy, never done this before but I am Glowing Vagina now!" and then stomps everyone by destroying one ship (Which Thor and Superman have done before so none of this is impressive).**

 **Am I saying I can do better? ...Yes actually. Are my characters better? ...Yeah actually they are and do you know why? Because my characters have conflict, conflict is one of the driving forces that make a character so much more then what they are. In every story despite their godlike strength my characters will always have someone above them and pushing them to new lengths of power. Yeah this was Ragna first fight and he didn't leave from it unscathed (Until he healed with his demonic powers). I won't say when but when a certain character enters the fray let's just say he will go Bane on Ragna. Also Superman first fight with Doomsday, Batman with literally every fight with the Joker, Wonder Woman and her fight with Ares, Flash and his Paradoxes, Iron Man with his suits, Captain America being in a different time, etc, etc. All these characters face great conflict not because they are men and women but because they are heroes and must face those conflicts even to their dying breaths, something Danvers will never go through because today media will make it as if it is sexist and oppressing women or some SJW crap. Oh and apparently Avengers came from her place, not Captain America the first ever hero. I love super heroines, Wonder Woman is one of my favorite of all time, Jane Foster as Thor was pretty fun (Ignoring the SJW agenda) despite it flaws it was more enjoyable then any Marvel Now comics.**

 **I wanted this movie to succeed, I wanted to be wrong and think to myself 'it might be good' I was wrong, and I am fine with that. Am I saying it didn't make a billion dollars? It did but not because of Brie but because 1. It's a Marvel movie counting down to Endgame (Such a literal title for what comes after). 2. Nick Fury (Never liked the guy and don't really care.). And 3. The fucking cat. The thing that ate the Tesseract (That thing that just happen to be lying around for some stupid reason), and cut Fury eye out...I hate this movie. Brie if you want to sell your privilege then give it to Monica, the real and original Captain Marvel who wasn't a rich white girl who is shielded by bullshits like Netflix. Naw they most likely make the whole movie a problem because she is black or something and make a huge deal about it. God, go watch Shazam or Alita: Battle Angel, those are a hundred times better movies.**

 **Okay I got that out of the way I am sorry you had to see that. AM I saying I hate Brie Larson? YYYYeah but it's not because she is a woman, it's because she is a bitch. If I ever have her in this story (And I will have Marvel elements in this series), I will not be gentle. You won't see this type of stuff for a while.**

 **Next time on A Devil's Justice: Ragna is introduced and welcomed as a young member of the newly built team: The Justice League. One of the first orders of business is getting to know who Ragna's father is. Later Ragna is shown how to be better by Batman, or at least who she should call himself? What will his Superhero name be? Find out next time on A Devil's Justice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone we are back with another chapter, and the final chapter within the first arc in A Devil's Justice. I got to say I enjoy the positivity from the last chapter, and the suggestions. Alright so before we continue let's get on with the review responses because I enjoyed everybodies review.**

 **Guest: You know honestly I am thinking of making this one of my main focused stories, along with Destiny, and WITCH May Cry. So I'll try and update more.**

 **Jujihanji: I apologize for the long break, been really focused on new games like Anthem (Not great…..not entirely bad either), Devil May Cry 5 (A fucking Masterpiece), etc.**

 **Hawkeyestratos1996: Your name is long. Thanks I guess.**

 **Nemesis Lyonner: What about them? If your asking they will appear then yeah.**

 **Mr. unknow: Oh she is in. And yes it is a long list, I will include it at the end of the chapter a long with a bunch of other things I want to talk about.**

 **Gwb620: Thanks.**

 **Bladewolf101: I am not gonna say anything but: Yes. What that means is up to you to decide.**

 **Skull Flame: Trust me there are a lot of other reasons not to watch it. The only reason I watched it was to 1. Get it over with. 2. Truly judge it and not just hate without reason (Though there was a lot of reasons not like it without watching it.). And 3. So many plot holes.**

 **I would say this to everyone who hasn't watched it: watch it if you plan to watch Endgame, granted it would be the most boring snoozefest in your two hour life, but it goes quicker than you think.**

 **Tsunashi777: Thanks, I am glad my fic is in the 'cool' story category. Yes.**

 **Guest (Weapons): I understand your reasoning, but honestly I like this a lot better than Rebellion and etc. Besides the story behind them are pretty interesting, at least Surtur is. I also changed them again, the two chapters have been updated and so has this one.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: Thanks. Though waiting all night just for one chapter is a bit unhealthy. I am glad you enjoyed it though.**

 **Jebest4781: I am glad you enjoyed it.**

 **AnimeGoji91: Thank you. I will try.**

 **Suntan140: You will.**

 **Superpiece: Well thank you, I am glad you think that and seeing most stories some are either new like mine or years ago so I can see what you mean. I am a little confused about what you meant at the last part, did you mean that my character has a good moral compass? Or? Thanks though.**

 **LegionnaireBlaze: Don't worry I finally have his name.**

 **Devilboy101: A lot more than that.**

 **SupremeSongLeader: I take it back, your NAME is you and I am glad you enjoyed my chapter. For me, when I write my stories it's more Quality over Quantity. Even if my chapter was to long I did try to make it enjoyable as much as possible. Am I saying I did a good job? The best I could, but if made everyone happy it was worth it. I wanted to do something that was more than some tentacle monster and more Godzilla like (as posted in the last chapter) in honor for the King of the Monster movie. So again thanks and I am glad you enjoyed it. Oh my god yes, trust me I have seen enough of Brie Larson and just wanted Phase 3 to end. Endgame was the most literal title in history.**

 **If you have seen Endgame don't worry, Marvel is not that important (Which by this point everyone had to have watched it). Yes Alita Battle Angel was far more enjoyable. It is so good to meet a fellow Wonder Woman fan, she has always been my favorite DC character. I'll try to do her good development but this is DCAU Wonder Woman who was…..kind of all over the place in the series. Ah so she is your empress? I have no concern with an empire. The Universe is mine to control as the God King of all reality. Enjoy. Also on the harem, please hold my beer. I can't promise everyone is in it but a general number is.**

 **Kira444: Yes, yes she is. She was alright as Ms. Marvel, hell of a lot cuter. Endgame did us right, I shouldn't have completely doubted the Russos. Like for example (Spoilers ahead) near the end of the movie they need a ship with a 'Lightspeed engine' but why? Do they not have one already? Like they would need a Lightspeed engine to get from one system to the other (the Guardians ship for example). And even if you still do why? They 1. Can rip through reality from one system to the other, sure you can only go so far but 2. They have a cloaking device that hid those Skrulls (Who no one knows how they got there) from the Kree and the fighting Skrulls for years, and 3. They have Captain Marvel who can protect them. I'm just gonna keep moving and never talk about this again. Dis bitch acting like she is gonna lead the next A-Force movie but her last directing movie High on Cloud Shit Unicorn Store was so bad you'd have to be dead just to see it, and thats me being nice. Thank you, and yes Supergirl is in.**

 **Jjack31: Thanks.**

 **TheLastNanaya: I'm gonna be honest I don't get that. Is it like a Matrix references and Right Wing stuff? Which you would most likely be correct on but let's not get into politics to much. Maybe some small Identity Politics (As in like 'I'm not Superman or Batman' And maybe, a BIG maybe a small chance of…..Transgender. I don't want to waste an entire season wasting on certain subjects or throwing in a Black Jimmy, or a Black Manchester Black. I want to focus on a character like Ragna and his development and growth with every single character and the world around him.**

 **A big maybe, I'll talk about small things in this story but I'm not gonna pull a Supergirl and do the whole Make Daxam great again' which they were not subtle btw, and let's say I do, I will do some bashing. If it sounds political don't go to deep into it: This is a world about Demons, Angels, Gods, Aliens, Half breeds, etc. Anyways enjoy.**

 **Guest: I do have one but he has Colleges so he is busy. Thank you for the suggestions, much appreciated.**

 **Nykeem: Yes.**

 **Guest (Harems): Yes.**

 **Shadic21: Thank you.**

 **Bobby Jenkins: I'm just gonna say yes. Thank you.**

 **Maxbrevan: Thank you. You'll find out at the bottom.**

 **Perseus12: Thank you.**

 **Guest: I already did. I'll explain at the bottom.**

 **Guest: Listen I am gonna need a lot more then please update, like what did you think?**

 **SaiyatonianSage: (Takes a bow) Thank you, thank you. You're too kind. Actually I have to disagree with Captain Marvel, it would have been better she never appeared at all…...All those stupid retcons. Oh don't worry you will see some clashing between him and Hawkgirl….but my favorite is going to be Diana's spar. Yeah I had no idea how I wanted to end that chapter, if I should have made the Imperium fight in this chapter but then I came to the idea that this could be a good ending to the prologue arc. Be a lot more development between the two later, this chapter will be some talk between our…...strange Cambion and the Dark Knight himself. You know that is a good observation ...wait until that arc comes around. And for the Marvel elements. Answer: Yes.**

 **Guest: Gonna need a lot more then just update.**

 **Guest 2: No. Not yet.**

 **Darth Authorr: Thank you. Though I am sure it is the first OC one, I'll have to check.**

 **Jocoleman2017: Thank you.**

 **Guest 3: Thank you.**

 **Okay now with all the reviews out of the way I will let you continue on with the story because all the things I have to say will be at the bottom. Also I will be reviewing DMC5 because I felt like I was giving it less attention then fucking Captain Marvel (Shame on me), and it deserved way more love. Followed by Avengers: Endgame, and Godzilla: King of Monsters. In the meantime, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Rise of the Devil Finale**

 **(Redgrave City)**

"Man I am surprised Redgrave didn't get attacked by those things." Ragna thought to himself as he watched a crew of workers move some debris out of the road. It had been a week since the invasion and honestly everything went back to normal. He also learned that Red Grave wasn't attack unlike Metropolis, also learning from the news last night that the earthquake was actually originated from Metropolis about the time he fought the Imperium itself. He also heard how some of those strange drones released some gas once destroyed, luckily it was taken care of by Superman and his super breath. Feeling guilty for what he has done he spent cleaning all day yesterday after that, even if people didn't know it was his fault it didn't ease him any less. School wasn't destroyed, much to Artemis ire, and his continue nightly runs as the Vigilante. Still couldn't figure out a name.

"I wonder what I should make for dinner? Pepperoni? Naw, Pineapple." Ragna thought as he made his way back home. Ever since the invasion he hasn't heard word of the others, the News reported them getting attention as a new group of heroes. They even mentioned him when he saved a family, who turned out their father was a big author, from one of those alien walkers. However all they call him was the 'Vigilante' since Ragna could never think of a name. Ragna opened the front door to the Apartment to see his Landlord reading a newspaper.

"Hi Ms. Nyxly." The old lady smiled as she set the newspaper down, the title stating 'Redgrave City Vigilante helped save the world' making Ragna seeing that at least some people didn't see him as a criminal.

"Oh Ragna, how was school?" She asked handing the boy a basket with muffins in it. She was fond of Ragna ever since he arrived in her condominium. While he couldn't always pay on time the boy returned it by doing a bunch of her chores, cleaning the building for free (Which she felt bad, but he brushed it off). She also couldn't send him off since he had no family to go to and couldn't send a young man with so much potential out on the street.

"Itf waz fine." Ragna said between bites of his muffin, oh man it was Banana too, his favorite. "Got some work to do, which reminds me." Ragna pulled out an envelope from his pocket and handed to her. "This is for last month and this month payment."

"No, sweetie." Ragna was surprised when she handed it back to him. "You do enough and I know school and living alone can be hard. This is the least I can do for all the help you've done for me." Ragna flushed red in embarrassment, scratching his head before putting the envelope away.

"Still I feel like I should at least do some in return."

"Make that special Homemade Pizza and I'll call it good." The request made Ragna give her his signature grin.

"Deal." With a nod and a wave he walked up the stairs. Though now he felt now was a good time to find a job. One that he needed, he mainly got his money from helping Doctor Holland with his experiments and cleaning his equipment. But now he felt like he needed a job now, but the problem with that is he needs spare time since night time he is on duty, day he is in school so the most likely he will need to work on Weekends, sadly. He'll need to plan this later because once he made it to his floor he was greeted with a toy dart stuck to his head.

"Bang gotcha!" A small voice called out from the end of the hallway. Ragna smiled seeing a small dark skinned child wearing butterfly wings and a toy gun in her hand at the end of the hallway. Playing along he clasped his hands to his chest falling to his knees.

"OH~~~ The agony! I've been got! Curse you Butterfly princess! AAAAAHHH!" Ragna moaned dramatically (Badly) as he twisted his body to fall on his back making the girl giggle as she ran up and looked down at him. "Tell your mother…...she makes awesome pies..Ugh." Ragna groaned as he played dead while the girl giggle happily. That was until she jumped on his lap. "HOLY CRAP YOU ACTUALLY JUMPED ON ME!"

"Hi Raggy." The five year old exclaimed as she jumped on his chest. However one atto-second later and she was back on her feet with Ragna setting her down on a knee.

"Hi Cyan, did you just get back from your Grandma?" Ragna asked. Cyan Fitzgerald was a five year old girl who Ragna met when he first arrived here a few years ago, her family lived here when they got married and had Cyan and Ragna was their next door neighbor. Cyan always liked Ragna, he was so playful and funny, always brightening her Mommy day as well and Grandma loved him. Ragna was a little younger when he moved here thanks to his surrogate Auntie (Who he should visit sometime this week), Cyan Mother was very kind to him, and one of the first people to greet him.

"Cyan have you been jumping on Ragna, what I have I told you about doing that?" A voice called out making Ragna look up and blush seeing a gorgeous face, while Cyan pouted. "Hello again Ragna."

"H-Hi, Wanda." Ragna stuttered mesmerized by her beauty. Wanda Fitzgerald was a perfect milf by definition, perfect hourglass figure, short curly hair, wearing a tiger striped button shirt, and green short jeans hugging her thighs.

"Now what did I say, Cyan?" Wanda asked placing her hands on her thigh while narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Not to do it." Cyan said before Ragna patted her head.

"It's okay Wanda she is just excited, I mean how could she not with me around?" Ragna said. "For I am the great Count Blondula!" Ragna said in a fake transylvanian tone, making Wanda and Cyan giggle. Ragna always had a way to make Wanda giggle, and the smile always made Ragna happy.

"How has your day been so far?" Wanda asked picking up Cyan and holding her with one arm.

"Oh you know the same old usual, how about you? Haven't talked to after the whole invasion." Ragna said.

"Oh tell me about, thank God those things didn't invade Redgrave. Luckily we were safe in our room and Cyan…..well she slept like a rock." Wanda said.

"That's good, I would be unhappy if anything happened to my favorite neighbors." Ragna said booping Cyan nose making her giggle and Wanda smile. She could always count on Ragna for help, ever since they had Cyan and her husband had important meetings.

"Ragna if I can say you look spectacular, have you been working out?" Wanda asked as she notice Ragna body. While she wasn't one to fantasize she couldn't deny that she always wondered how the boy hasn't gotten a girlfriend. I mean he had perfect face, beautiful eyes, and his muscles while not as big was well sculpted like he was crafted by the greatest artist on the planet. You can grind meat on them….No, bad Wanda.

"Eh, I have some night runs to keep myself in shape." Ragna said scratching his head.

"I must say it is doing wonders for you. Perhaps whenever Cyan goes to sleep we should workout together." Wanda suggested. Ragna honestly couldn't disagree blushing at the idea of a Wanda in workout gear…...Oh my.

"I-I would love….I mean l-like that." Ragna stuttered tapping his fingers together making Wanda smile again. Hearing footsteps the three turned to see Wanda husband, Terry Fitzgerald, walking towards them.

"Am I interrupting something?" Terry asked in a joking manner walking up to his wife and kissing her cheek. "How has your day been…..Magna." Ragna gave the man a deadpan expression, to this day, the man still couldn't get his name right.

"...Ragna."

"Right, right."

"Dear I was just saying hello to Ragna." Wanda explained.

"It is always good for neighbors to know one another. And quite frankly Young Nagna-!"

"Ragna."

"-I am happy that you aren't like the typical teenager that throws parties and does drugs." Terry said.

"Terry!" Wanda elbowed her husband scolding him.

"No, no it's okay." Ragna reassured holding his hands up. "After all, who would want to live next to that…What I wouldn't give to have that." Ragna muttered the last part.

"Anyways, we're going out for dinner. I wish you a good night Magma." With that Terry left not letting Ragna correct him.

"Don't worry about, Terry. I'm sure he'll get it correct someday…..Hopefully." Wanda said leaning forward and kissing Ragna's cheek making the boy blushed a deep red. "Have a good night, Ragna."

"Bye Raggy!" Cyan waved as he mother walked down the stairs, Ragna waving goodbye before heading towards his door. Once he was inside he slipped off his 'normal' jacket and walked towards his kitchen preparing for dinner. Grabbing some ingredients he prepared to make some pizza. As he started to make some dough he wondered what the others were doing.

"I wonder if I'll see them again. Batman is no doubt in Gotham doing what he does best, being Batman. Green Lantern is probably in space ...wonder if they got Space Australia, naw I watch to much TFS. I wonder if Diana went home. Oh man Superman is probably saving some civilians, or maybe-!"

TAP TAP!

Ragna turned to his right and his eyes widened, seeing the Man of Steel and Green Lantern floating at his sliding glass door. "...They're right outside my door." Putting his stuff down he walked to his door and slid it open. "Um…Hi."

"Hello, Ragna." Superman said as GL crossed his arms.

"How did you guys find me?"

"Once you revealed us your name, it wasn't hard for Batman to locate you." GL explained as Ragna rubbed his head sheepishly.

"...Would you guys like to come in?" Ragna offered, but Superman shook his head.

"As delicious as that smells, we actually want you to meet us on the roof, with your gear." With that Superman and GL flew up to the roof. Ragna didn't need to be told twice as he ran for his gear. A minute later and Ragna was running up the stairs clipping in Sol and Mani as he made it to the top with the other heroes waiting for him.

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Ragna asked flipping up his mask and hood.

"That I think this is a bad idea." GL stated confusing Ragna before Supes stepped up.

"Ragna, what you did the other day was courageous. It was because of you we won the battle against the Imperium." Ragna flushed under his mask from the compliment.

"Aw shucks, any of you could have beaten that glob of goo. I just know how to do it in style." Ragna said sheepishly.

"Regardless, you were there when we stopped the Imperium, it's only fair you become part of something bigger." Superman said, confusing Ragna as he tilted his head.

"Huh?"

"Just hope your not afraid of heights." GL said forming a sphere around Ragna before they all flew up into the air. Ragna looked down as his apartment got smaller and smaller before he passed the clouds. He notice Supes slip a gas like mask on as they passed the stratosphere, and what Ragna saw made his eyes widen. A very big space station, like a cylinder with a ring around it. It was something you see in Star Trek, really cool, this is Ragna first time being in space and it was amazing.

"We're coming in with the rookie." GL stated over some comm, the hangar bay doors opened. Once they landed the sphere disappeared around Ragna as he took in the surroundings and notice two smaller spacecrafts nearby. He turned back to see Superman and GL walking away making him run after them. After a minute of walking two large doors slipped open making his eyes widen as they appeared in some large command room. He looked around and saw that they were not alone: Batman, Diana, Flash, and Hawkgirl were standing not to far away from them.

"Ragna, welcome to the Watchtower." Superman gestured to the entire command as the half devil stared in awe.

"Holy…..GUACAMOLE!" Ragna exclaimed as he bolted to one of the chairs spinning in it. "THIS IS AWESOME! I'VE NEVER BEEN IN SPACE BEFORE! SPACE!" Ragna cheered as he took a selfie with space behind him. "WHAT DO ALL THESE BUTTONS DO? IS THERE A MUFFIN BUTTON?!"

"...He seems excited." Hawkgirl stated as the young hero bolted around at super speeds around the command center. Ragna was simply fanboying out before he stopped face to breasts, an Amazonians breasts to be exact. Eyes widen, cheeks red as he drifted up to face Diana who was staring down at him.

"Diana! Hi! Good to see ya." Ragna said chuckling nervously as he offered his hand to the Amazon. She stared at him for a few seconds before smiling and taking his hand shaking it.

"Likewise, Ragna." Diana said as the two let go.

"How are you enjoying the world of literally everyone." Ragna asked, crossing his arms.

"It was…..interesting." Diana admitted. Although it wasn't much, ever since the invasion she mostly stayed in what they called a 'White House' where the Leader lived. The Leader was quite a strange man from her perspective, he had such a strange skin color compared to the others around him, almost orange like. Though he was most respectable she preferred to keep her distance from the men in there but at least they were nice. After a few days with J'onn, that she really couldn't make conversation with since he wished to be alone, before they were invited by Batman to the Watchtower. This was honestly the first time being in space and it was quite amazing.

"That's great, wouldn't want to bore ya on this fine world of everyone." Ragna joked before something zoomed past him and before he knew a mocha was in his and Diana's hand, the Flash leaning on his left.

"Isn't this great, the place got everything including a fully stocked kitchen." Flash said sucking down his mocha which Ragna followed. Diana was hesitant at first but decided to follow suit and she did not regret it, the drink was most glorious.

"They don't have these on Themyscira."

"What? Next you're gonna say they don't have pizza." Ragna said chuckling.

"What is Pizza?" Diana asked, sure she has heard of the word but never tried the food. All she got was a wide eyed Ragna who crushed his empty drink.

"Blasphemy."

"What?"

"Pure blasphemy." Before their conversation could continue someone cleared their throat getting the threes attention. They turned to see Green Lantern narrowing his eyes at them before turning to Superman.

"As impressive as this is, why did you invite all of us?" Green Lantern asked knowing this was more than some big thank you party from the Man of Steel. The Man of Steel turned his back to them explaining his reasoning.

"I once thought I could protect the world by myself, but I was wrong." Once Superman made it to the glass he turned back to everyone. Man Ragna thought this was awesome, Superman making a speech, Victor would so jealous. "Working together we saved the planet. And I believe That if we stay together as a team. We would be a force that cold truly work for the ideals of peace and justice." Ragna's eyes widen, him? Part of a team?! Not just any team? But the team with the likes of Superman? Batman? Flash? It felt so unreal, he couldn't believe, he didn't even know if he can.

"What? Like a bunch of super friends?" Flash asked with a smirk.

"More like ah, Justice League." Ragna's smile couldn't get any bigger, that name was so metal.

"Do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" Flash asked walking up to Superman, before smiling again. "But maybe the big guy got a point, with all of us behind it, it just might work." Flash finished shaking Supes hand, "Count me in."

"Me too." Green Lantern said walking up to them with Hawkgirl behind him.

"And me." Hawkgirl added as they all put their hands together. Ragna stood behind Diana unsure what to say, or even do.

"My Mother may not approve, but I found Man's World intriguing, I will gladly join." Diana said walking up to the group and joining them. The group looked over at Ragna whose eyes widen, looking over his shoulder he looks back at them before pointing at himself.

"Me..too?"

"That's right kid, you helped save the world you are part of this team." Flash said.

"None of us would have been alive if it weren't for you, Ragna." Superman stated making Ragna's eyes tear up before he finally made his decision. He walked up to the group and joined the circle.

"This….Is….AWESOME." Ragna squeaked as he secretly pulls out his phone and takes a selfie.

"What about you Batman?" Superman asked, all of them turning to the Dark Knight.

"I'm not really a people person."

"Don't you have a sidekick named Robin?"

"But when you need help, and you WILL, call me." The Dark Knight finished, Ragna smiling as he guessed this is what Batman is usually like to most people. It was so cool, he was part of the new Justice League, all seven…..Wait.

Seven?

"Hey where is J'onn?" Ragna asked not seeing sight of the Martian. Taking a sniff of the air he got his scent above the group. Ragna blasted himself into the air, both impressing and surprising everyone, as he lands on the platform he finds J'onn staring off into space.

"Hey big Green, how uh….How ya doing?" Ragna asked walking up to the Martian.

"My family and loved ones are long gone, I am the last of my kind." J'onn stated, despite it being monotone you could hear the faint hint of sadness.

"...Yeah." Ragna rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Now, Mars is dead and I am alone in the Universe." Ragna sighed knowing this wasn't easy, but taking a deep breath, he put a hand on J'onn.

"Listen I'm not great at speeches, or the best motivational speaker but I do know this: I know what it is like to lose someone." Ragna stated making J'onn turned to him. "We can't replace what you lost…..Trust me, I know that more than you think." Ragna whispered the last part, but someone heard it. "However we would be honored if you learned to call this tiny little ball of water and grass…..home." Ragna said holding his hand out. The Martian looked at Ragna who gave the Alien a big smile, after a few seconds he returned it and shook Ragna's hand smiling in return. The two landed with the others joining them Ragna couldn't help but feel so….so…..happy. He never thought he would be on a team, and boy did it feel amazing.

"Mom, Dad…..I hope you feel proud." Ragna thought as he sighed happily, before Flash asked a question on everyones mind.

"So….What is first order of business?" Flash asked, and by the looks of them no one had an idea. That is until the World Greatest Detective looked at the rookie and knew something had to be asked.

"I think it is time we finally get some answers from our youngest member." Batman stayed making everyone look at Ragna.

"Umm…."

"He does raise a good point." Hawkgirl added. "That Imperium thong knew about you and your Dad? And that….demon? Whatever that was back at the mountains clearly had a grudge so what gives?" Before anyone could voice more of their questions Ragna sweat drop at the attention and held his hands up.

"Hold up, how about we take a step back." Ragna knew this day was coming he just never thought he would be ready. "I'll answer one question from each of you, how about that?" The group looked at each other and agreed that it seemed fair. So the half breed walked past everyone and towards the glass view before turning around. "So who wants to know what?"

"How long have you been a vigilante?" The first to ask was Flash literally raising his hand.

"About Two years ago a few months from now." Ragna answered.

"How can you move the way you do? Are you some kind of other worlder?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Well not exactly."

"Why is it you have the power to match the Gods?" Diana asked walking up to Ragna inches from his face.

"Uh?"

"How come you got white hair?" Flash asked again.

"Wait, I sa-!"

"How come you name your weapons?" Hawkgirl asked.

"Give me a sec-!"

"How come your father's name is Spa-!"

"Enough." Before Superman could really calm everyone down, Batman stepped in silencing the Flash from asking any more questions. Ragna, whose head was spinning from so many questions, shook it a few times before looking at Batman who was stepping towards him. The Dark Knight and Vigilante stared at each other, neither full of hate nor KI but Ragna did feel a little intimidated by the guy.

"Why is it the Imperium knew who your father is?" Batman finally asked and Ragna sighed, an answer he could finally answer.

"To really answer that Mr. Batman. I need to tell everyone here a story." Ragna said taking a few steps back.

"That thing that called itself Ancala, that is a Demon. A Demon of Hell, the actual Hell." Ragna explained.

"So Demons and Angels are actually real?" Flash asked.

"Yep. The whole thing: Angels, Demons, Gods, Aliens….God and Satan it's all real. I don't really know every single detail, but I do have one story." Ragna began. "Two thousands, around the time man first appeared, Hell and Heaven had a war, they called it the Endless War. Satan waged war on the world of man: Eden."

"Eden?" Hawkgirl asked.

"It's what Earth is called by the Angels and Demons, and originally its name before everyone went with the name Earth." Ragna answered before continuing. "Anyways, Hell and Heaven fought for countless centuries across time and space itself…..All just for Man." Ragna stated looking back at the planet below him. To some this was quite a story, to others they would hold onto this information, and to Diana she recognized this story.

"Mother once spoke about this, how The Gods took in a battle that echoed across the cosmos." Diana thought. She was only a child when her mother told of this story, how beings more powerful than the Gods could only watched as all of creation was saved by a Legendary Warrior that was neither God or Mortal.

"However all that ended when someone finally stepped up and said enough." Ragna began again as he turned back to the others. "This being was no ordinary being: He was a Demon." This shocked the group, a demon wishing to stop a war? "He went by many titles: Swordsman, General of the First Legion, but my personal favorite: The Legendary Dark Knight…..Sparda."

"That's right. That demon mentioned that name." Superman said before he remembered something. "Wait that demon mentioned that he wa-!"

"Yep. My Dad is the Legendary Dark Knight." Ragna said with a wide grin before continuing. "My Dad took up his sword and fought against his own kind, and with the combined might of the Angels they were able to drive the Hordes back. But my Dad knew it wasn't gonna be enough so he closed off the Demon Gates with his power, separating it into several pieces and with it he became a human."

"How does that work?" Flash asked.

"I uh….I um…..I have no idea." Ragna honestly answered since he always got confused by that. "I guess since he got rid of all of his powers he couldn't contain his true form. Anyways after that the Angels returned to Heaven and Dad….well I guess he decided to live among the humans. A few centuries later he met my Mom, Eva Redgrave." Ragna walked up to the others reaching into his coat pocket. He handed it to Superman as the Man of Steel inspected it with Flash, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern looking over his shoulder. On the picture was a woman wearing a black dress, a red coat around her, blonde hair reaching down her shoulders and a smile reaching her face.

"She is very beautiful." Hawkgirl complimented as Superman handed Ragna the picture back.

"Thanks. So…..what else?" Ragna asked, though Superman stepped in knowing where this was going.

"As enjoyable it is to learn about you Ragna, I think it is time everyone settles down." Superman said. Everyone agreed and by some silent agreement, they took their separate ways around the Watchtower. Ragna couldn't help but stay in awe at space, sure he has been in dimensions but it was still so cool to look out. However feeling he was being watched so looking around he saw Diana staring at him, as if studying him. He felt a little embarrassed since the very beautiful woman kept staring at him….though he didn't feel like she was the only one staring.

"Ragna." He looked over his shoulder seeing Batman standing behind him. The Cambion fully turns around facing the Dark Knight wondering what he needed. "What time do you need to be home?"

….Okay was not expecting that, Ragna was real confused on that.

"Uh…..I can be whenever."

"Good, your coming with me. I need assistance down in Gotham." With that Batman left towards the hanger not giving Ragna a chance to respond. Honestly Ragna was excited to hang out with Batman, but it didn't seem that Batman trusted him….though that might just be his imagination. So he follows after the Dark Knight into one of the ships that happened to be black as well, following the Dark Knight's theme. Once they left the hanger Ragna sat in silence as Batman flew them down to Earth.

"I'm sure at this point you figured out I don't need your help." Batman stated, and Ragna knew it was a statement.

"Kind of, I mean you have like three sidekicks at your place." Ragna said as they entered the atmosphere. "I'm guessing you don't trust me."

"That's not why I wanted you here." Batman said surprising Ragna, before continuing. "The reason I want you with me is so I can test you. Right now some of Thorne's men have a baby who is an heir to the Jakob's family in downtown Gotham. They are ransoming him for five billion dollars-"

"Weird number of choice."

"And if the family doesn't compl-"

"Say no more." Ragna said pulling his hood and covering his mouth with his mask. "I'm ready." Batman needed no more because he knew this was perfect. True he didn't need Ragna's help but he wanted to know how the kid was in situations like these. Was he like Superman using his speed of just raw strength or like him? Only time will tell now.

 **(Gotham City)**

"What do you see?" Batman asked as he they both stood on the edge of a balcony staring at a building across from them. After using the information he had Batman pinpointed where the thugs were hiding at. It was an old orphanage that got shutdown years ago because of a fire that caused it, how it was no one knows.

"An old building?" Ragna guessed, wondering why they were just doing surveillance.

"Inside."

"Right, uh…..rooms?" Batman turned to Ragna who was scratching his head, the Dark Knight wondered why he wasn't using…..unless.

"You don't have X-ray vision?"

"Huh?" Ragna asked confused by the question, that is until he realized now. "Oh, thats why you asked. No I don't have X-Ray vision, but I can see hear them and smell them." Ragna started sniffing the air for a few seconds, moving his head back and forth. "There are six of them, all males, four carrying a gun, the fifth holding the sixth which is the kid." Ragna stated, and although Batman wouldn't say it outloud he was a little impressed.

"And what do you think is the best way of entrance?" Batman asked.

"Hmm. Well the roof is guarded by one of them on the third floor, another one in the second floor aimed at the door, and the rest in the middle floor with the kid. Now the front door might not be the best idea because of a kid, I could use my super speed but….." Batman was confused by the silence turning to Ragna only to see him gone before realizing and looked to see Ragna in the air sailing towards a window. Ragna crashed into the room rolling between two people.

"What the hell?!" A thug asked, holding the baby who was crying, as the other two aimed and prepared to fire. However at hypersonic speed Ragna hit one with the back of his fist, and the spinned kicked the other into a wall. Ragna stood back up turning to see the thug holding the baby holding out a gun.

"Back off punk, or the ki-!" He couldn't even finish as a solid punch to the face knocked him out, the crying baby free from his grasp and into Ragna's. The minute he was put into a comfortable grasp the boy fell asleep in its saviors arm. Ragna smiled just as the door broke open and the last two thugs ran in preparing to fire. However Batman flew in at the last second throwing two batarangs and knocking the guns out of their hands. He dashed towards them and grabbing hold of their faces before slamming them into the floor, knocking them out.

"Shh, it's okay we got you kid." Ragna whispered as the boy hugged him in his sleep as Ragna calmed him. Turning around he was met with the stoic expression of Batman but felt like he was annoyed.

"Why did you jump in? You coul-!"

"I know." Ragna cut him off. "I know I jumped in not realizing that anything could happen if I didn't think ahead. I couldn't help myself, I….I just reacted because I knew if I didn't make an action the little guy could be hurt." Ragna sighed in defeat while Batman stared at him. After hearing this he understood Ragna, had he not taken action something could have happened to the child. Ragna looked up in surprise feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand Ragna, you acted on your heart. Because of it the child is safe, and Thorne can't escape from this." Ragna smiled from the praise but Batman continued. "However you went in with no plan, and could not predict if you would have hurt the child or it gets hurt in the scuffle. You should not go in head first, you may be bulletproof but the ones you protect aren't." Ragna nodded his head seeing the man's point. He has done rescues before but most of the time it was merely upon instinct.

"That being said, excellent performance." Batman said walking out of the room with Ragna following him, ignoring the excited gasp the half-devil made. "Now let's bring the kid back to his family."

A few hours later Ragna and Batman walked away from the Police Station, the boy waving at Ragna as his parents kissed him and held onto the boy for dear life. Luckily Batman had his Batmobile, which was very convenient but that's Batman.

"Hey what happened to the ship?" Ragna asked.

"I installed it with an Autopilot. It's back on the Watchtower." Batman answered as they hopped in. "Don't."

"Don't what?" Ragna asked innocently.

"Don't touch anything."

"I wasn't gonna touch…..most of it." Ragna said innocently as Batman started the mobile and speeding down the street. "So how come you only brought me down here for one rescue?"

"I simply needed needed to see how you reacted in a high stakes situation…..And that was the only thing going on tonight." Batman stated. Ragna smiled as he looked outside, the two in silence for a while until a question ran through Batman's head. "Why?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you do this? Your young Ragna with your whole life ahead of you." Batman states, "You are seventeen, perfect shape, while mediocre grades-"

"Science is hard okay?!"

"You have friends, you have many jobs and much on your plate. So why be a hero? Fame? Money? Merchandise?" Ragna stared at Batman, the Detective waiting for an answer. However Ragna didn't answer, merely looked away and stared at the cliffside. Batman figured this might happened, maybe he was pushing to hard. He knows one thing: Ragna is alone. He figured that out when the demon mentioned Ragna's mother in much more…..disgusting way. He won't push Ragna, he just hope this isn't just a path of vengeance. "We're here."

"And where is here?" Ragna asked only to gasp in shock as they entered the waterfall. "Are we?!"

"Yes."

"I'm in-!"

"The Batcave. Welcome." Batman stated pressing to a stop as Ragna stared in awe.

The Batcave: Headquarters of the Dark Knight. He saw several platforms connected by stairs with a chasm beneath them. Hordes of Bats slept up in the ceiling but every once in a while some would fly when in the light. Batman opened the top and both hopped out, Ragna trying to contain a squeal for being in the fricken Batcave.

"This is so awesome!" Ragna squealed as Batman walked up the stairs to another platform.

"Just need to get something." Batman said gesturing Ragna to follow him. "Also be careful, the Bats don't like the light so get afrai-!"

"Oh who's a cute bat?" Batman turned around surprised to find three bats on Ragna. The shocking part of it is that they were so calm, even when Ragna pet each and every one of them. "Yes, you are so cute. Yes you are." Batman raised an eyebrow as he pet the Bats chin, before he let them fly off. Clearing his throat Batman gestured Ragna to keep moving, once he did Ragna saw a elderly man in a butler like suit waiting for them.

"Evening Sir, I prepared tea for you and our guest." The man said holding a plate with two tea cups and a pot. "Should all I get some sugar?"

"No. This one can barely contain himself." Batman jested as he turned back to Ragna. "Ragna, stay with Alfred. I'll be right back." With that Batman walked away as Ragna walked up to Alfred.

"High, my name is Ragna Redgrave. Alfred, right?" Ragna asked holding his hand out, Alfred smiled accepting the firm but gentle handshake.

"Pennyworth if you wish, but Alfred is fine. But whichever is short for you."

"Jeez, I hope a penny is….worth your time?" Ragna asked with a chuckle letting go of Alfred's hand. "Eh?!"

"...Quite the jokester aren't you?"

"I got a few cheesy ones here and there." Ragna said as Alfred offered him tea, thanking the butler he drank it and found the tea to be amazing.

"So how was he?" Alfred asked as he poured more tea for the boy.

"Hmm? Oh you mean Batman? He was fine, I don't know if he fully trusts me though." Ragna said sipping the tea.

"Don't worry young man, he is like that with all the young heroes. After what he told me about the other day and feeling those waves from here I can't say I blame him. But give him time and you'll see you might have more in common with him then you realize." Alfred said as Batman walked back down with a steel case. "Anything else, Sir?"

"No. Thank you Alfred." Alfred bowed to Batman before turning to Ragna.

"Have a good night, Master Redgrave."

"Just Ragna, Mr. Alfred." Ragna said bowing in return. Alfred smiled before leaving the two. Once the two left Batman set the steel case and sat down offering Ragna a chair next to him, and seeing no harm sat down.

"Ragna I have a single question for you. A very simple one." Ragna leaned forward with his hands on his knees.

"Okay shoot."

"...Who am I?"

"Batman."

"Wrong."

"What?!" Ragna asked in confusion, just before he realized what he meant. "Oh you meant your real identity." Ragna leaned back in concentration, as Batman waited for a new answer.

"Who am I under the mask?"

"Jeffrey Dean Morgan?!" Batman, for the first time since he met Ragna, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You think I am Morgan?"

"Yes. I mean it would make sense, but you'd have to wear a red cape with red eyes, your sons dead, and you have guuuuuuuuuuhhhh…...Yeah you know what that doesn't make sense."

"Think Ragna, don't jump instantly. Some Things require patience." Batman said hoping Ragna would listen. It seemed to work as Ragna closed his eyes in deep concentration, before he started sniffing the air. Ragna smelled the entire area, Alfred cleaning upstairs, the bats heartbeats and going to the bathroom. However he smelled Batman and knew it smelled familiar the minute he met the Dark Knight. Going down memory lane he tried to wonder where he got that scent before. Then he remembered a year ago when a billionaire arrived to Redgave to open a new catholic orphanage.

"You're Bruce Wayne." Ragna's stated as fact, Batman smiled pulling down his cowl revealing the billionaire Bruce Wayne.

"How did you figure it out?"

"We never met but I remembered your scent a year ago when you came to Redgrave City." Ragna's answered.

"Incredible Ragna, you remembered my scent a year ago. You have some interesting gifts. Super strength, speed, mastery of weapons, and an impressive tracking skills." Ragna blushes under the praise. "You still have a long way to go though."

"Aw thanks." Ragna said before he saw Bruce hand him his briefcase. "What is this?"

"I can see you aren't giving up this path of a hero. So I figured these will be a little more helpful." Ragna was confused until he opened the case and his eyes widen in awe and shock. Inside the case was a domino mask for his eyes but red, along with a red mask to cover his mouth with two filters on each side. "The mask filters your voice so they don't recognize you." Bruce explained as Ragna put the mask on.

"Testing? Testing? Holy guacamole! I sound so cool. I wonder if I can sing." Ragna cheered as his voice got more deeper and mechanical. "Do you believe in lo-"

"Ragna."

"Right, right." Ragna pulled the mask and put it back in the case staring at them in silent aw. The two sat in silence before Ragna looked up. "Because I have to."

"Ragna?"

You asked me before why? My Dad fought for the human race, but all it did was prolong the inevitable. My Dad's legacy is only remembered by me, but the Demons will never forget. I wish to continue my Father's legacy, to protect humans, to make my mark on history…" Ragna was silent as his smile turned into a frown. "...And to avenge my Mom."

"I'm sorry." Bruce said placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "I figured but I knew you do not like the subject. How old were you, if I may ask."

"Six." Ragna said looking at the mask. "My Mother loves everything and had an aura of love around her, no one hated her…...at least that's what I wanted to believe." Ragna said balling his fist. "However I will always cherish her, and avenge her."

"Vengeance is not Justice, Ragna." Batman stated.

"Maybe…..but I can't let her die in vain." Batman said nothing as he too knew what the pain was, oh so very much. The two sat in silence, Ragna staring at the mask and Batman staring at screens beside them. "How come Batman?"

"Because I fear bats." Bruce answered without kissing a beat. "When I was little I fell in a hole, the bats scared me. Now I want others to fear me."

"So you are based on your fear?" Ragna asked, Bruce nodding his head. "And Superman name is based on his…...superness I guess."

"In a way yes. Why?"

"Because I figured it out." Ragna said pulling out the masks. "My hero journey is to follow my Dad's shoes and to make sure the world remembers him." Ragna slipped on the domino mask then his mask. "No longer am I the Crimson Swordsman, or Kitsune or something." Ragna said standing up making a heroic pose. "By day I am Ragna Redgrave, high school student and regular civilian. But by night I am….."

"Sparda."

Bruce smiles as Ragna seemed set on this name, the name of his father and the supposed bane of demon kind. Standing up Bruce offered his hand to Ragna.

"Well then Sparda, welcome to the League." Ragna smiles under the mask shaking Bruce's hand. "Now about getting you home."

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Ragna said walking away waving at Bruce. "Thanks again Mr. Wayne I hope to see each other again. Now I just have to balance work and school."

"I actually do have an idea." Ragna turned around as Bruce tossed him a phone. "Consider yourself under the tutelage of Bruce Wayne. A way of excusing yourself for hero work but use it wisely. You'll see it's uses soon."

"Thanks…..Boss?" Ragna shrugged as he put the phone away. Walking out to the tunnel he stretched a bit before preparing to run. A single step and Ragna was a red blur unleashing a gust of wind and sending the bats in disarray. Bruce smiled for a second before frowning and walking up to his mansion. It's not that he distrusted Ragna but he was worried about his powers. The power to shake a city, to rival Superman is no easy thing, but Ragna seemed to have control in it. He just has to keep his eye on the boy. He maybe a half demon, but most demons are still demons.

 **(Redgrave City)**

"Hand us your money and this won't get ugly." A thug threatened, his associate swinging his chain as they cornered a couple. The young couple consisting a a young pale skinned man and his Indian black haired girlfriend had just had a great date and thought it could not get bad whatsoever. Of course fate just stabbed them in the back as these two thugs cornered them into a passing alley. The man stood in front of his girlfriend just trying to hand them his wallet just so they wouldn't hurt his girlfriend.

"Yeah, nice and easy." The thug said taking the wallet. "Now...how about yours sweetie." The girl squeaked in fear holding onto her boyfriend as they got closer. Neither were unaware of someone softly landing behind them.

"How about you two hand the nice couple their money back." Both thugs turned around to see a man in red coat standing across from them. The second reacted charging at Ragna, only to be tripped and slammed head first into the wall. Ragna took the chain as the other charged with his fist pulled back only to be tied in a blitz of speed with his comrade and gagged by paper. Ragna reached for the wallet and walked over to couple handing the man his wallet. "I suggest you call the police."

"Thank you, thank you so much. Your the vigilante guy, right?" The man asked as he happily accepted his wallet back.

"Yeah but actually the name is Sparda. Pass that on please." Ragna said walking away before jumping towards the rooftops. As the couple called the police, the thugs struggled against the chain, as a small sign saying 'Courtesy of Redgrave City Hero, Sparda' hung around one of their necks. Ragna landed in his platform and slipped into his room.

"Man, what a day." Ragna thought as he decided to make a midnight snack, he was starving. He just couldn't believe still, he was a part of a hero team that wasn't like those heroes 'The Seven' out in New York City. Other then Superman they were known of appearing a while back, but Ragna wasn't well to into them because of how Homelander seemed to be a knock off of Superman. No disrespect of course but it's not like he wasn't wrong.

 _ **KNOCK KNOCK**_

Ragna looked at the door surprised that someone was knocking at his door at this time. Walking towards his door and opening it he was quite shocked to find himself face to face with Diana.

"Uh...Hi?"

"Greetings Ragna of Redgrave. May I come in?" Seeing nothing wrong Ragna opened the door completely Diana walked in assessing his home.

"So...would you like a snack?" Ragna asked.

"Thank you, but I will get straight to the point Ragna." Diana stated turning around and standing inches from Ragna, making his cheeks heat up.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I want you to spar with me, I wish to test your powers of the Devil."

"...Huh?"

* * *

 **And done. Yeah it's done. I'm gonna be honest with everyone, this was gonna be a lot longer, but I really didn't want to. I had some stuff in this but then I realized I didn't want this story to have like ten thousand words every time, unless it's like a super important arc or something. However this is just an epilogue while also setting up the next couple arcs. So I apologize for taking so long, been busy with new games, new movies, life. Whatever. Plus I just wanted to set up the small plot of Ragna gaining Batman's full trust. This will be addressed throughout the story.**

 **I changed the names of the guns AGAIN to really set the course of Norse Mythology: So now he has Sol and Mani, still the same look and powers...I mean what powers? I wasn't talking about anything, I'm not high right now.**

 **Low key though, I wrote the last part while high. Not bad, not great but not bad.**

 **The harem is SET. Officially SET. No more adding girls, no more taking away girls. I had to work on this for a while because I had A LOT, and I mean a LOT. But for work time I took a LOT out. I might pose it later, I have no idea. My neck is killing btw.**

 **Okay so I was gonna get into like super long reviews but I just want to get this story out as soon as possible. So...**

 **Avengers: Engdame Pros: Everything.**

 **A:E Cons: Captain Marvel, slow in the middle.**

 **Godzilla: KOTM. Pros: Monster fights.**

 **Cons: Fucking humans. That Mom is the worst Mom ever in the Godzilla series.**

 **Batwoman sucks, PM me bros. Cuntinator: Dark Fate is clear Feminism (The bad one), prove me wrong. Haven't seen Joker yet and I might watch it. DOOM: Annihilation is an insult to all DOOM fans and anything DOOM related. I'd rather eat shit and watch the old movie then this.**

 **Okay with all that out of the way here is a little summary of the next chapter.**

 **Summary: Ragna and Diana spar, learn a little about themselves while being watched from the gaze of an evil God.**

 **Alright. Please follow, favor, review, pm for ideas, and have a good and wonderful day/night/evening/etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**

 **PS: I'll try and work on other stories, like AOTG or WITCH. It takes work especially for WITCH.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am back after...well a while I must admit not ideal. But somethings have been going down, annoying pandemic viruses, making an EPIC Star Wars story, and working on other ideas and waiting for a certain story. But now I am back with a simple but fun chapter. I am sorry for taking so long but I am also reworking on WITCH May Cry (To make it even more badass), but that is a story for another time. Now onto the review responses:**

 **Bladewolf101: That is a great question...Kay bye! XD**

 **gwb620: Yeah, it was literally the only name I thought made sense and not dumb, and it was honorary...as well as a target on his back.**

 **Perseus12: Yeah, you'll see that all animals on Earth like Ragna...off world is a different story. I don't know who the first lady is but you will see later.**

 **Kival737101: Yes, yes she is. Is it cheating? Yes, absolutely but I'm not the villain, I'm just the writer.**

 **Spider-Man999: Oh you like SHIELD? Well (Cracks open a cold one), get ready for more to come.**

 **Jebest4781: Thank you.**

 **Guest: Yes.**

 **Jocoleman2017: Need more then just update, it's not fun.**

 **Skull Flame: Yes, do. Ragna is pretty much under everyone's wing, especially Hawkgirl's (KILL ME). You'll see, it's brief, but you'll see. Don't watch it, it is just as bad as Marvel. Enjoy.**

 **SupremeSongLeader: I HAVE RETURNED! No, you do not want to guess. Or maybe you do. Thanks, and please enjoy.**

 **AnimeGoji91: Oh there is so much that is gonna happen in this story. Be prepared.**

 **JoJo Fan: Read and you'll find out.**

 **Bachi the cat: Not all of his teeth were knocked out, it's okay if I didn't make it...look like that was said (I think that is the way to say it on a computer or something. I don't know)**

 **TitanRedXx1: Not exactly, but thanks.**

 **blazingphoenix123: Thank you. Trust me his past isn't exactly...fun and all...very sad. He is a founding member but the main decisions will be decided by everyone else but that will change overtime. You will just see what I have in time.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Ragna v. Diana: Dawn of Friendship**

 **(Unknown)**

"Why do you want to do this?" Ragna asked, stretching his arm behind his back, feet digging into the warm sand. His clothes lay on a log and he wore nothing but shorts plus the boxer beneath them, hands and feet wrapped in white bandages as his training clothes. Rocky be proud. Ragna stood on the sands of a beach on some random island in the middle of nowhere in the Pacific. Diana held him as they flew to this island that she considered a perfect spot.

"I've already said it, to test your Demonic power." Speaking of the Amazonian Princess, she was of the two to not be in their training clothes since she literally had nothing but her Amazonian armor. It's been a few hours since Diana came to his house and asked him to duel her. He could tell she wasn't gonna take no for an answer, but told her to wait until morning because he wanted some sleep. So a few hours of her sitting on his couch resting they were off.

"I get that, but why? I mean was it something I said?" Ragna asked, tightening his bandages just for measures.

"I think he is afraid." A third voice cut in and Ragna turned to their spectator, Hawkgirl, who sat on a log with her mace laying at her feet. She joined the duo when she came to his apartment and found Diana waiting for him. She mainly came to see where he lived but when she heard from Diana they were going to fight she had to see. "What's wrong little guy, scared?"

"I'm not that little." Ragna muttered under his breath earning a chuckle from the winged heroine. Diana hummed in deep thought before turning to Ragna, watching him stretch.

"I must admit the woman in me wanted to prove that you are inferior."

"Gee, what a valiant thing to do."

"But after seeing how strong you were against the invaders, I knew you were no simple minded man."

"Thanks….wait what?"

"And the Amazon in me wished to see how strong you truly are." Diana said, taking a fighting stance.

"That's it? You just want to see him fight? Boring~~~!" Hawkgirl said resting her head on her palm, before an idea clicked in her head. "How about this? A bet, whoever wins the duel the loser has to pay for our meals afterwards."

"Sounds fun….wait why do we have to pay for YOUR meal?" Ragna asked, raising an eyebrow at Hawkgirl, which Diana fully agreed with.

"Oh come on don't be like that you two? Aren't we friends?"

"We all met like three days ago." Ragna stated bluntly.

"And I make enemies in a shorter amount of time." Ragna couldn't help but smile since he saw no reason to argue. "So it is settled: Loser pays for lunch." Hawkgirl said, Ragna shrugged innocently before turning back to Diana who still kept her stance.

"Good now prepare to give me everything you have." Diana said as her features sharpened and the world around became slower.

"You know this is just a spar, not a fight to the deat-!" Ragna held his hand up to catch an upcoming fist, the ground around them shook and the sand blew in every direction making Hawkgirl cover her face with her wing. Both his eyes closed for a moment before he popped one open and smirked at Diana. "I can see one is taking this to serious."

"For an Amazon, a fight is always to the death." Diana stated followed by a lightning fast punch that Ragna blocked with his arm but the force sending him back a bit but she continued with her speed blitzing attacks. "We fight until our bones are broken, prepare everyday and night. We cannot doubt our enemies because one slip and it means death!" Diana said spin kicking to send Ragna flying. However, to her shock he disappeared, her senses were wild making the Amazon turn around to block a kick to her arm only to be sent flying and crashing into several trees from the surprise chop to the head as the Half-Devil landed gently back to the sand.

"Damn, nice hit." Hawkgirl muttered as she turned back to Ragna who simply stood where he was, and she took the time to check him out. He was no Man of Steel but he seemed more athletic, and you definitely grind meat on them defining muscles. Despite acting childish Ragna had no ounce of fat on his body, even that cute little ass of his.

"Mama likey." Hawkgirl thought as she stared at him, granted she wasn't that easy but she was definitely liking what she saw. Hearing some grunts she didn't even turn around to see Diana blitz past her and Ragna block a blow with his arm. Hawkgirl had to admit she felt a little intimidated by the two, both weren't even trying to kill each other and they still had so much raw power….It made it all the sweeter when it will be her turn and when it happens metal will clash. Back in the fight Diana had to admit she was impressed by how much he was keeping up, granted she was not surprised but to be the one to face him she liked it….even if she was holding back.

Ragna on the other hand had to admit it wasn't exactly easy either, compared to most he has fought Diana was the top five if not taking number one. She was really quick and strong, if he made one mistake it might be lights out for him. He spun around her kicking her in the side sending her flying a bit, but she regained her footing and bolted towards him. He blocked her punch to his left arm, grunting a bit from the pain but followed with a powerful right hook. They sent a barrage of fists that sent everything flying with such force that Hawkgirl flew into the air. Once the sand storm died Ragna was standing away from Diana who still kept her stance while he simply let his hands dangle at his side.

"Why is he just standing there? He should be on guard, knowing full well I am going to attack him with full force." Diana said as she studied Ragna form. His bruises instantly disappeared and while she noticed the sweat bead off his chest it was his face that caught her by surprise. He was smiling like he was the happiest man in the world as he stared at her. Her anger rose hoping to smash that smile on his face. She dashed forward once more, sending a barrage of punches only for them all to be blocked by Ragna hands, like he had multiple hands. He even went so far to give her a stink eye and stick his tongue at the Amazon. Diana flew above the air and spun her body, lifted her right leg up, before sailing down with her boot slammed into the sands, destroying a quarter of the beach around them. However to her shock Ragna was still missing.

"Where did he go?" Diana thought, scanning the area before seeing Ragna running onto the other side of the beach. She zoomed past him slamming into the sand and reaching for something, with a grunt she pulled a ten story size boulder with one arm before swinging it like a hammer squishing Ragna. She smirked in victory before something grabbed her boots, looking down to see Ragna's face pop out of the sand with his hands wrapped around her boots.

"Pop goes the Devil!" Ragna cheered as he pulled Diana's neck deep into the sand and popped free over her head and walked away with a smirk. Diana grinded her teeth in anger before flying out of the sands, growling knowing how annoying it will be where the sand is. However, to her surprise she felt two feet slam into her back sending her crashing into the water.

"Oof, you think she felt that?" Hawkgirl asked as she flew over towards Ragna but kept her distance. She had to admit once the fight got more intense she took to the sky to watch the fight. The water exploded like a mushroom with the Amazonian drenched in water, her ragged breathing glaring daggers into Ragna who smiled nervously.

"Surf's up?" Ragna asked chuckling nervously, only to duck at the last second and jump back into the sand as Diana chased after him. Hawkgirl watched from above as the two ran around the island at lightning speed, craters of sand exploded from shockwaves and she saw it soon ran into the forest with bark and coconuts flying everywhere. Diana launched a barrage of punches as they blurred around the forest before it suddenly stopped. Hawkgirl watched Ragna roll out of the forest line stopping at the edge of the water with a large bruise on his cheek.

"Ouch." Ragna groaned as the half-devil rubbed his cheek, had he not pulled his head back at the last second she would have fully knocked him out. The bruise disappeared but the pain did not as salt water soaked his hair. He opened his eyes to see Hawkgirl floating above him with a small smirk.

"Having some difficulty, little guy?" Hawkgirl asked wrapping her arms, which Ragna tried not to stare, under her surprisingly large bust.

"N-Naw, I'm good. Tis nothing." Ragna said in a mock accent before rolling out of the way of a boulder that was going to hit him. He rolled back to his feet and saw Diana carrying a ridiculously large boulder. She smashed Ragna into the sand, the Amazon huffing in triumphant victory.

"Now Ragna, you must take these seriously. Enough of this trickery an-!" Diana felt tapping on her shoulder, looking over a finger was pressed against her cheek and she sneered seeing the grin on Ragna's face.

"For someone who despises my existence, you just love the sound of your own voice, don't ya Di?" Ragna asked which made Hawkgirl from the side let out a small chuckle. Diana growled before throwing another punch only to hit air, Ragna landed a few feet behind her trying to regain balance. Diana was slowly losing her temper, she hated how he so coyly moved about, and what was even worse he has barely thrown any attacks, that ends now.

"Ragna."

"Hmm?"

"I grow tired of your games. This is a fight, spar or not, the mere act of constant running is a sign of cowardice for an Amazon." Diana said as she took her battle stance. "I, Diana of Themyscira, will no longer be insulted and you, Ragna of Redgrave, will show me your power!"

Ragna stared at the Amazon, his arms crossed and a stoic expression on his face. Finally, and slowly, he lowered his arms while Hawkgirl watched with interest as Ragna's posture seemed to change from relaxed to…..well it was quite interesting.

"You know…..just because you think this is a fight, doesn't mean I should take this seriously." Ragna said, as Diana let out an annoyed growl.

"Enou-!" Diana's eyes widened in surprise when Ragna reappeared before her, thinking fast she spun around trying to kick Ragna but he disappeared. She felt his presence behind her and prepared for a finishing blow. Diana stopped in her tracks however, as she felt the powerful presence behind her, her hands and legs shaking as if a powerful weight was placed on her shoulders, a dark force of unimaginable evil.

 **DEATH**

"But I'll show you what I got." Diana turned at the last second as the Half-Devil pulled his fist back, the power to shake the small rock they stood on, Ragna throwing his fist towards the Amazon and she could only stare in shock as she would have no time to block the blow.

 _BEEP!_

At the last second Ragna stopped, his fist inches from Diana's face as the wind blew making her hair flare wildly. Hawkgirl entire body was spun back landing in the sand making an angel, her eyes widen from the sudden explosion of power. Once the dist settled Diana stared at Ragna in shock, his face shadowed by his hair, before the Half-Devil flicked her nose.

"Give me a second." Ragna said as he walked over to his coat, which was now hanging on a branch, and reached for his phone. Opening his phone he gasped seeing the notification. "OH CRAP BASKET! I can't believe I forgot! Hey listen Diana, you win okay! I need to get back home and get something! Please!"

"..." Diana eyes were still widen and her body was shaking, so all she could do was dumbly nod. Ragna cheered gathering his clothes when he noticed Hawkgirl covered in a mountain of sand.

"...Oops, sorry Hawkgirl." Ragna said as he walked over to help the winged hero. Diana watched him and despite not wishing to speak her opinion, she knew she was right about one thing: He was incredibly powerful, he was no God, and while she had been holding back she couldn't deny that Ragna was an incredibly strong being. She turned around to see the sea break apart like the Gods were opening the gates, the divide was going on for miles before the waves finally crashed once more.

"Incredible power." Diana said as she looked back at the nervous Ragna who helped Hawkgirl out of the sand. So this was the incredible power of the Devil, of the so-called Son of Sparda.

 **(Redgrave City, Ragna's Apartment)**

"So what exactly are you doing?" Hawkgirl asked as vacuumed out the last of the sand from her wing, the extra appendage flutter a bit shaking any leftovers when Hawkgirl turned off the vacuum. It took a lot faster for them to arrive since Ragna needed to hurry back to his apartment, Hawkgirl also took the time to study his apartment since she didn't really get to see a lot of it before. She stood in the kitchen area while Diana stood by the doorway with a stoic expression on her face while Ragna was in the corner in some chest rummaging through it.

"I have an appointment at the hospital in an hour and I forgot to get a few...gifts shall we say." Ragna said from inside the box. "The gifts I need to get them are sadly not in this dimension."

"Well that sucks, if only we had an interdimensional gun." Hawkgirl said sarcastically when Ragna cheered.

"Who needs a gun when you have this!" Ragna said as he showed the girls a blue crystal, a white tip at the edge as it glowed vibrantly. Diana stared in awe while Hawkgirl stared in confusion.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"It's a Bifrost Stone. Made from the stones in Alfheim, Norse Realm of the Light Elves." Ragna explained as he twirled the stone in his finger.

"What? How did you get to Alfheim? Those realms are closed off!" Hawkgirl said, confused. She remembered hearing stories when some nine realms were closed off to this realm. It was a story told by young children on her planet for generations.

"Well I didn't go to Alfheim, but I saved a missing Elf Princess, stolen by demons: Classic Damsel in Distress story. She gave me this stone in return, it won't let me travel to the Nine Realms of the Tree, but smaller dimensions connected to them work fantastically." Ragna said as he crouched and stabbed the stone in the ground. He carved a few norse symbols before a blue door appeared.

"After you ladies." Ragna said, Hawkgirl smiled gladly walking in first with Diana following after them. The two stared in awe as they entered…..something, like a world between worlds. They stood on what appeared to be a gargantuan tree branch, with stars and bright novas in the distance as Ragna followed after them.

"Follow me." Ragna said as he guided the two girls, he walked along the edge just for fun.

"Where are we?" Diana asked in awe.

"My Mother once said in Norse it is called Yggdrasil, in Greek Physis, every mythology has a name for it but for the common tongue, and by the Holy and Unholy, it is the World Tree. It connects all realms and even beyond that. Even though it is widely known in Norse, all of Heaven and Hell know of it. My Mom says the tree goes beyond our universe but she wouldn't specify since even she didn't know. She told me that my father knew but….well he was never one for history stories like my mother….or any for that matter. The point I am making is that this is a very, very big tree." Ragna said as the three walked along the branch.

"My people once believed that all could travel those realms, but they were closed off for mysterious reasons." Hawkgirl said offhandedly as they made it to the edge of the branch and noticed symbols on the ground. The women watched as a door appeared, Ragna casually walked in with the two slowly behind him. Once they exited the two girls stared in awe at the world around them: Crystals, lots and lots of crystals with very few colors such as blue, green, white, and purple.

"Great Hera." Diana said in awe as Ragna slid down the hill with the girls trying to catch up. Once they reached the ground Ragna started searching through what appeared to be crystal plants, looking for something.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Hawkgirl asked using her mace to break a bit of the crystals. She was about to break another when a hand held her mace, looking back she saw Ragna shake his head.

"We are looking for green crystals that are shaped like stars. And please, do not break the crystals, the last I need is the Krustallos chasing me again." Ragna said as he kicked the crystals with his boot.

"A Krust-what?" Diana asked.

"So remember when I said all dimensions? I forgot to mention that it doesn't mean Heaven or Hell either…...but small dimensions connected to them." Ragna scratched his head, chuckling nervously. Hawkgirl and Diana's eyes widened realizing what he meant, they were in some hell dimension.

"Please, I think we can handle any demon in any dimension." Hawkgirl said holding her mace up in example. Diana said nothing as she followed Ragna through the crystal plants, until he stopped and sniffed the air before pointing out into the distance.

"Found them, but there is a problem." Ragna said as the two joined him and saw what he was looking for: a large green rock. It had star-like shapes on it, and out of everything it seemed to be surrounded by three large white crystals.

"Alright, now let's be quiet an-!"

"What? Quiet? The crystals are right there!" Hawkgirl stated as Ragna shushed her before whispering again.

"It isn't as simple as breaking them, I just need a few but the pro-!" Before Ragna could finish Hawkgirl flew over to the rock. Why the hell should she wait for something like Kaka-whatever. Hawkgirl smashed the crystal and grabbed several of the green stars.

"Well that solves the issue." Diana said as Ragna let out a small whimper.

"Yeah, I thought that too….before they arrived." Diana was confused before they heard snarling in the distance. Suddenly 8 meter tall crystal like creatures burst out of the ground, diamonds covering their upper hide and long tails with razor sharp blades at the end of their tails. Ragna grimaced in annoyance, Krustallos **(Krustallos: Protector's of the Cursed)** : Demonic cousins of the Blade tribe but where the Blades are stronger, the Krustallos are much faster, just as fast as even the Blitz Demons. One of them landed on the green rock and snarled at Hawkgirl before its razor speed swiped Hawkgirl with its tail and sent it flying. She landed at Ragna's feet, who helped her back up as he pulled out Sol and shot a round killing a demon.

"So yeah, Krustallos, didn't mention they get sensitive when you take their things." Hawkgirl said as she swung her mace, killing a demon while Diana punched one into bits.

"The Krustallos are guardians to the crystals….and it is basically their high!" Ragna said, pulling out Mani and unleashing a barrage of bullets as more Krustallos appeared. One of them slashed at Diana only for her to block it with her bracelets, sparks flying before Diana kicked it away and then used her lasso to wrap three of them. She swung them into several more Krustallos before crashing them into another wall, shattering them. Ragna fired a single round that ricocheted off the crystals and killed several demons from Sol before firing another from Mani and the two bullets bounced and killed several demons.

Hawkgirl mace came to life with electricity before slamming it into the ground, the force shattered the ground around her and sent several Krustallos into the air. Ragna holstered his gun and pulled out Surtur and jumped into the air. In a flash of light the Krustallos were destroyed as Ragna landed on his feet, holstering Surtur. He stands back up when another Krustallos fly out of the ground screeching at him, only to be smashed by Diana boots as she landed next to Ragna.

"Nice job, Di!" Ragna said giving her a thumbs up, Diana raised an eyebrow from the nickname, but said nothing as Hawkgirl landed next to them holding her hand out with several crystals.

"And you acted like we couldn't handle them." Hawkgirl said confidently. However, the ground started erupted with power as the ground shook beneath them. The three kept their balance as the ground by the green rock broke apart before it started moving, getting taller and taller. The three stared in awe and shock as a Krustallos demon bigger than the Statue of Liberty, most of its body covered in white crystals, the creature had no legs and floated while its tail dangled beneath.

"...That is a big demon." Hawkgirl muttered which Diana nodded in agreement.

"A Krustallos Alpha…...we should run!" Ragna yelled as the three turned and ran as the demon unleashed a beam of energy that burned everything in its path. The three made it into the portal, Ragna closed the portal as they all ran back down the branch and into his apartment portal. Ragna and the girls watched as the portal closed before looking at each other, before Hawkgirl started laughing.

"HAHAYouHAHAHAshould ...Hehehehave seen the look on your face!" Hawkgirl laughed pointing at Ragna who was scratching his head. He knew that an Alpha Demon like a Krustallos, at his level it would not have been easy and he didn't have time. "And you, Princess! Such a mighty warrior!" Diana glared at Hawkgirl but the winged heroine clapped Ragna's back.

"Alright little guy, what was the point for these crystals and the hospital? Gonna give the Hospital more funds?" Hawkgirl asked while Ragna stared at the handful of crystals.

 **(Redgrave Hospital)**

"HEYA KIDS!"

Ragna cheered in his mask of Sparda, the filter off, as he walked into the room with Hawkgirl and Diana behind him. Behind the two were two nurses who had smiles on their faces with the arrival of the hero, telling him before he entered the kids couldn't stay in one place. It took a bit longer for them to arrive since Ragna had to cook something up back at home.

"YAY!" The kids cheered as they ran over to Ragna surrounding the who who had a tray covered in tinfoil. "Mr. Hero you came! I knew you wouldn't forget us!" A child cheered as Ragna set the tray down on a bed of a kid's. Diana smiled seeing how happy the kids were as Ragna picked one up and made funny noises. The only one who didn't smile was Hawkgirl, she remained stoic, it's not that she hated kids, she was no fan but it was for other reasons.

"Of course I came! I never miss our playdate. Also, it's the fantastic hero, Sparda!" Ragna said, giving a heroic pose, making some of the kids laugh. He then gestured to the two girls, gaining their attention. "And these two are Hawkgirl and Diana! These are my friends from the Justice League!" The kids awed and ooed before giggling and running over to the two women, some of the little girls commenting how pretty they are. Diana smiled at the affection, glad to see she gained such a happy reaction from them. Hawkgirl remained a bit stoic, but a small smile appeared when they pet her wings in fascination.

"Alright! Who wants cupcakes?!" The kids cheered as Ragna pulled the tin foil to reveal a few dozen cupcakes with green sprinkles on top of them.

"It is truly a wonderful sight, Gaea is smiling in happiness." Diana said smiling as Ragna handed each child a cupcake.

"Yeah…...and I bet your fire god Apollo is laughing his blazing ass off?" Hawkgirl said, crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" Diana asked with a small glare on her face.

"You mean you haven't noticed? What do you think hospitals are for?" Hawkgirl asked with a hint of annoyance and sarcasm.

"Themyscira has similar things like this for wounded warriors." Diana said as she looked back at the kids then at Hawkgirl.

"Yeah and that's what this place is for these kids: We're in the Pediatric Burn Center." Hawkgirl said shocking Diana until she looked back at the kids and really studied them and that's when she saw it. She had seen burns on her sisters and recognized some of the kids' faces were slightly burnt, the ones who were half bald had scars on their faces, some of their entire faces were burned. Diana's clutched her heart feeling absolutely horrible for not noticing, they just seemed so happy.

"Oh, look at them." The two heroines looked over at one of the female nurses who smiled at Ragna. "Everytime he comes here their mood just skyrockets, and it's really in all of the hospital." The nurse said before being called for help as the girls looked back at Ragna who joined the two with his empty tray.

"It's such an amazing sight." Ragna said, crossing his arms and smiling under his mask.

"It's good that they are happy, but it won't be easy for them." Hawkgirl said solemnly, gaining Ragna's attention.

"What?"

"I agree with Hawkgirl, despite not wishing to believe it, scars like these hinder one's life." Diana said, as she has seen it in some of her sisters who were burned so badly they cannot fight unless the Gods healed them. Ragna let out a small chuckle, shocking the two heroines.

"Yeah, a long time ago I would have agreed, but that was before I found these." Ragna said, showing his cupcake with green sprinkles on them.

"I don't get it, you risked your life just for some rock candy?" Hawkgirl asked as Ragna lifted his mask and took a bite.

"Why do you think the demons were so adamant on us taking those crystals? Take a look." Ragna said, pointing to the kids. Hawkgirl and Diana watched intensively until they saw it, the burn wounds were slowly disappearing. It was as if they were being healed by-

"The rocks." Diana said in shock. "The rocks, the sprinkles are healing them. By the Gods."

"Demons, low level demons," Ragna began. "Do not have regeneration like the more elite or lord demons. The dimension was basically their garden and all those crystals serve a purpose, the green specifically can heal any wound. The problem is it doesn't work as fast on humans, slowly but surely. These kid's burns were so severe some of them couldn't leave bed, that was a month ago." Ragna said as the kids waved goodbye as Ragna returned it before taking his leave with the two behind him.

"You're a cheeky little guy." Hawkgirl said, punching Ragna's arm. "I can see why Superman sees you as a hero." Ragna rubbed his arm before sighing. The mention of Superman and his ideal in Ragna made the young hero feel a bit...sadden. Not from Superman, but the fact it is just Superman.

"I wish everyone else saw me like that to be honest." Ragna said as the two girls looked at him. "I mean I am glad Superman sees me as a great hero, but my own city? Half of it likes, not love, likes, and the other absolutely loathe me. I don't say it a lot mostly because I have no one to talk to about it but the ones who loathe me constantly call me names like 'Batman wannabe' or 'Blue Hood' or something so random."

"Who cares what some assholes think of you." Hawkgirl said.

"I do agree with Hawkgirl, your actions speak how you feel about the city." Diana said as Ragna walked ahead of them before pointing to a large TV, Ragna on the cover with the words 'MENACE?' under it.

"It's hard to beloved when the News is constantly putting you down! Those three right there!" Ragna gestured to three news reporters from three different channels. "And one of them is CNN! Do you know how dangerous they are?! I mean that hero in New York has it easy, they got one I got three!"

"Eh who cares what the news thinks, it isn't gonna help bickering about it. Just prove them wrong and keep being a hero." Hawkgirl said as Ragna gave her a deadpan stare.

"That is both the most helpful and unhelpful thing you can say." Ragna said only to flinch when Hawkgirl grabbed her Mace, only to stop when they heard grumbling, both turned to Diana who blushed a bit.

"...Hungry?" Ragna asked as Hawkgirl hummed.

"I could go for a bite to eat." Hawkgirl said.

"Great! I know the perfect place!" Ragna said and with that he guided the girls to his favorite food place.

 **(Restaurant Fredi)**

"Sparda!" A waitress cheered as she skated over to the entering hero, Diana and Hawkgirl watched in curiosity as the girl pinched Ragna's revealing skin. She had a simple waitress wear with a star on her cheek. "It's nice to see you again, the same old?"

"Yeah, Cindy, a large one and two vanillas for them." Ragna said gesturing to the girls as the waitress skated away. Ragna guided the two heroine to a booth and sat across from them.

"Really smooth with the ladies, huh?" Hawkgirl asked in a teasing manner making Ragna blush under his mask.

"Cindy is just really nice to me, her boss Fredi offered me food after I saved his restaurant from a robbery." Ragna explained. "This is basically where I eat whenever I go out, it's also like a Cafe…..like a Hero Cafe or something."

"...Might want to rethink the name." Diana said at the strange name. Ragna weeped on the inside before he smiled seeing Cindy skate over with three sundaes

"Three orders of Sundaes: One Cookie and Cream, and two vanillas. Here's yours spoons too." Cindy said cheerfully handing Ragna the cookie one and the two women their vanilla along with their spoons. Diana stared at her sundae in awe and curiosity, never seen such delicacy. Hawkgirl on the other hand was confused, wondering why she got a sundae? She never had one before but she was more of the heavy drinker class.

"Do you have something stronger?" Hawkgirl asked as she pushed her sundae away.

"We don't serve drinks." Cindy said before skating away to serve another couple, while Hawkgirl grumbled under her breath.

"Oh come on, have you ever tried it?" Ragna asked pulling his mask off and taking a bite.

"Sorry, kid. I'm more into the heavy drinks that can make a break a party. I'm not exactly into kid stuff." Hawkgirl said, only for Ragna to push the sundae back.

"I'm sure the mighty Hawkgirl isn't afraid of a sundae." Ragna said staring at Hawkgirl. The winged heroine stared back for a few moments, the Amazon beside still staring in wonder at hers, before Hawkgirl huffed in annoyance.

"Fine, I've never tried it but I know for a fact that kid drinks like this will never fill me like alcohol." Hawkgirl said taking her sundae and spoon and taking a mighty bite.

One bite.

One bite was all it took for Hawkgirl, the winged heroine expression changed. Ragna and Diana, who turned in surprise, as Hawkgirl face changed into several expressions. First it was surprise, then it was glee, and suddenly her cheeks turned red and her eyes became glossed over. Her head was wobbling back and forth and she looked like she was in pure bliss.

She was drunk.

"Mmmmannn~~~~! This stuff is good." Hawkgirl drawled on while both Ragna and Diana were quite shocked. Ragna had no idea this would be the reaction, did her species become drunk from sugar? Diana stared at her sundae before taking a scoop and biting down. Her world exploded, a wave of sugar washed over her body like the wines of Dionysus but shockingly better than anything she had Themyscira. She moaned a bit before blushing before seeing Ragna grin at her.

"Great, isn't it?" Ragna asked, Diana nodding her head.

"It truly is, your Fredi friend is quite the cook and the Gods should give him everlasting blessing." Diana said as she continued eating.

"Yeah, sundaes are awesome." Ragna said eating his cookie n cream. "My mother use to make me sundaes all the time, it is my favorite dessert. Diana notice through the domino mask his eyes didn't reach his smile. "My Mom…..she was an amazing person: Kind, smart, nurturing to all those around her. It hurt the day she died, but I still know she is with me…..in some way." Ragna said before he continued eating. Diana stared at her sundae before frowning, Hawkgirl still giggling and eating her sundae with drunken glee.

"I wasn't born like other Amazons." Diana started, seeing Ragna confusion she continued. "Most Amazons are born like normal children. However, I was born from clay, my Mother prayed to the Gods and they birthed me." Ragna stared in awe, he never knew of such things being possible. He did have one question, if Amazons are an all female race, how are they born like kids?

"My Mother doesn't know I am here." Diana continued, catching Ragna by surprise. "When the world was in trouble she turned her back, I knew I had to take arms."

"...Do you regret leaving home?" Ragna asked, Diana stared at the half-devil for a few moments, before finally speaking her thoughts.

"Leaving home wasn't easy, but for the safety of this world I couldn't stand by." Diana answered, making Ragna smile.

"Then I think you are infinitely times better then any Amazonian I've met."

"I'm the only Amazonian you've met."

"And that is why you are winning first place. It also proves why you are better, if the Amazons are so great, why aren't they helping improve on man's nature?" Diana didn't retort, to be honest she couldn't, because she realized Ragna was right. Her people had a chance to help man but stayed in hiding. Ragna raised his sundae in the air, "To being the best of our kind, and to being heroes." Diana smiled, raising her glass to his level, before Hawkgirl joined in.

"Mann~ you guys are such downers." Hawkgirl said, chuckling and making the two laugh. "Now enough with the sad mood, let me tell you guys some of my stories about how I wrestled a Black Hole. You humans are afraid of such things when all they are annoying organisms that just love to suck. HA!" Hawkgirl laughed as she started telling them tales of how she fought pirates and wars, when the pizza arrived and suffice to say Diana loved pizza also told them stories of Greek mythology that most didn't. Ragna now feared going near Themysicra for Megaladons. Ragna also told his stories of dimensional travel, and how there is a spot on the Moon that you can breath on. By the time Hawkgirl finished her sundae she was knocked out sleeping on Diana's shoulder. Ragna payed for their meals and the two walked out with Diana carrying the sleeping Hawkgirl.

"I do not know where her apartment is." Diana said.

"It's alright, she can sleep at my place." Ragna offered as Diana grabbed the half-devil hand and flew them back to his apartment. As she flew she looked down at Ragna who was admiring the city. She had to admit despite her anger to his comments during the invasion and even the spar he still was happy. He was also very kind to her….it was nice. She needed to know about this Son of Sparda, his power and maybe he is the bridge to the world of Man she didn't understand. When they arrived Ragna opened the sliding door and Diana handed Ragna the unconscious Hawkgirl.

"I will return shortly, there is something I must do." Without giving Ragna a chance to respond she flew off, leaving the hero and unconscious snoring heroine. A few hours later Ragna started making dinner while Hawkgirl slept on his couch with a blanket over her. He didn't take off the helmet for her privacy while the TV played something by an A-Train going to the hospital….it didn't end well. Ragna was making homemade sauce as he thought the spectacular day her had, he saw some text of Artemis telling him to not forget the test on Monday, ending it with dork. His mind wandered to Diana, the Amazonian Princess amazing, and very beautiful. He started thinking of beautiful eyes, her long raven hair, and amazing smile.

"Ragna." Said Cambion turned to see Diana with her lasso and a bag over her shoulder. "I have the necessary clothes your government gave me to live among you and the sleep wear. It is my wish to live here and teach you how to fight and unleash more of that Devil strength." Ragna was in shock, not sure how to respond since he was unused to roommates before the orphanage and that was usually mandatory.

"Live...here?"

"Yes."

"I...I don't know." Ragna said, he liked Diana….a lot really, but roommates? "It is very hard to work the money to pay for rent and I have fri-!"

"Will this be sufficient enough for...rent?" Diana asked as she pulled out a large pouch and dumped out the contents, revealing a large sum of gold and diamonds. Ragan eyes bulge at the sight, blinking at the large sum of money.

"...Did you bring a toothbrush?"

"A what?"

 **(Unknown)**

"Have you located it?" A male voice asked from the shadows, two occupants stood in a room lit by torches. Both had dark cloaks covering them, with a strange symbol on their backs and hood covering their heads.

"We have, Sir. The creature has been seen heading in the lower area's of Redgrave with the heroine's. Shall we begin the attack?" The second one asked bowing his head to the one standing.

"No, the devil has been under watched for years, should it break any of our commandments, then it will be our time to strike. Keep surveillance and report." The man bowed and returned to his post while the man stared at the symbol on the wall. The symbol was in short a cross: With two devil horns on each side.

"Sparda...you have kept under our surveillance for so long, it is only a matter of time before you are bought to the Court."

 **(Unknown Realm)**

 **"Well, well. What do we have here little Amazon?"** A dark voice asked as they stared at the smoking sphere, he remained in shadow, but his red eyes stared at the sight of Diana, and beside her is Ragna. **"That power...it is a power I haven't sensed since Ragnarok. Hmm...Have you returned, Black Knight?"** The being asked as he stared at the sphere before chuckling.

 **"Whoever this boy is, he and the Amazon will be purged in fire, so says your God."**

* * *

 **And DONE! I am officially done. I know it didn't seem that long but I rewrote this chapter five times and honestly felt like a simple short chapter beginning the friendship of Ragna and Diana was all I needed. Plus writing Hawkgirl getting drunk was pretty fun, yes I decided that Thanagarians drinking sugar or sundaes get them incredibly drunk. So expect more of that.**

 **So much has happened, you saw a dimension where the crystals from the games are made from, the rise of dark forces are soon to intercept Ragna's rise of a hero, and the mention of a few heroes such as our favorite Web-slinger...and asshole speedster. Yes, Marvel is a huge part of the series, kind of like an Amalgam Universe but no heroes combinations because One: I love Scarlet Witch. And Two: I love Mantis. End of story.**

 **Not every major event will happen in this story nor will it be completely the same. I will keep the crossovers a secret until they finally arrive, but take guesses if you want. Nor will the harem arrive but for now here is a bit for the next chapter:**

 **Chapter Five: Ragna is carrying his duty when he takes a detour to the alleys helping hobos and giving them care. He is able to stop some gangsters from killing them only to receive the attention of killer Crimelord Tony Twist, who prepares to send his dangerous warrior: Overtkill.**

 **Please Review, PM for ideas, etc. Zer0the0mega108 out!**

 **PS: All my viewers, readers, ladies, gentlemen. I have one request, oh woe is my when I have writers block! DX But there is a solution! You see a fellow author by the name of SaiyatonianSage has a story request that he hasn't completed: If you could so kindly convince him to update by reading his stories, PM him and ask him to make the story...maybe I will update faster. Now, go my Hellspawn! Unleash chaos!**

 **Okay bye!**


End file.
